El loco juego de la adolescencia
by SakuritasLovers
Summary: Sasuke, el más popular de todo el instituto, Sakura, todo lo contrario de él, un proyecto de ciencias los unirá, provocando nuevas sensaciones ¿quien dijo que el Uchiha no tenía sentimientos? La vida le dará a Sakura una vuelta de 180 grados y Sasuke conocerá lo que es el verdadero amor, un amor que trata de ser interrumpido por personas egoístas y crueles, ¿lograrán estar juntos?
1. Nueva compañera

**Disclaimer:** Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, si no al genial Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Compañera.**

Sasuke, odiaba su vida, bueno no, odiaba la etapa en la que se encontraba ahora, la famosa "adolescencia", sus cambios de estado de ánimo lo hacían verse bipolar, podría estar serio, tranquilo, pero cuando llega su dobe amigo rubio, sus nervios se alteran y le dan ganas de asesinar a cualquiera que se topará en su camino.

Sasuke, odiaba este día, este preciso día, 23 de julio, tenía que acudir al instituto, pero ustedes pensarán, "¿pero qué carajos? Si es 23 de julio, ¡son vacaciones!" Pues en mi historia no, así que se aguantan y pensamos que estamos a mitad de curso. Este día, era nada menos que su cumpleaños, hoy lloverían cientos de cartas en su pupitre. -Pero que molestia-fue lo único que dijo su mente al recordar su cumpleaños pasado, podría decirse que lo "trataron" de violar.

Caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos, al parecer, lo habían olvidado, o eso quería pensar él, abrió la puerta de su salón y cayó confeti sobre él, luego todos gritaron -¡Feliz cumpleaños número dieciséis Sasuke!- el moreno solo trató de encontrar paz en lo más profundo de negra alma con pensamientos asesinos, se dirigió a su asiento y si, ahí estaban, las molestas cartas de "amor" más bien debería de ser "obsesión".

¿Qué si él sentía amor? Nah, eso es para cursis y bobos, desde el día en que sus padres murieron en aquel terrible accidente y su hermano desapareció de la faz de la tierra, olvidó lo que significaba la palabra amor. ¿Qué si tenía una pareja ahorita? No, no mostraba afecto alguna a ninguna de las personas, si tenía amigos y hasta un mejor amigo, pero él, era un cubito de hielo, era guapo, era sexy, inteligente, arrogante, presumido e indiferente, todo eso hacía que las chicas se volvieran loca por él.

Las derribó todas y se sentó hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, los cuales estaba extendidos sobre la mesa, tomando una posición de dormido.

-Oh teme, siempre eres tan amargado-dijo Naruto tomándolo por los hombros.

-Hmp- se limitó a contestar, luego vio una cabellera rosa entrar, el escándalo desapareció un momento y casi todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, y no una mirada de, "mira que linda" o "que llamativa es" si no una mirada de odio, repulsión, desagrado, Sasuke no la odiaba ni nada por el estilo, pero simplemente no se acercaba a ella, como ya lo había dicho antes, el era un cubito de hielo.

-Oye rosada- se oyó una voz chillona desde un extremo de salón-¿Tuviste los suficientes pantalones para venir sin tu amiguita?-Ino era la única que la defendía, pero esta vez, estaba sola, su amiga se había ido a Londres, tardaría dos meses en venir, dicen que pasan volando, pero para ella serían años. Los demás se empezaron a carcajear, la chica se limitó a agachar la cabeza y tratar de ignorarlos y seguir caminando, su asiento estaba unos tres pupitres atrás de nuestro protagonista, pero un lugar antes que el de Sasuke, un molesto chico castaño, agarró su bolsa donde contenía los libros y la vació por completo y aventó el bolso hacia el extremo-¡Pero qué bonita bolsita de viejita tienes!-la gente empezó de nuevo a reír a carcajadas, ella sintió una gran opresión en su pecho y se dispuso a levantar sus libros, Sasuke solo la observaba, luego sintió algo en su pie, bajó la vista y vio un botecito de pastillas, al parecer era medicina, vio que la chica no se había dado cuenta y extendió su mano hacia ella mostrando el botecito, pero luego fue arrancado de sus manos por el fastidioso castaño-¡Y mira nada más! ¡Te drogas! Te lo tenías bien escondido niñita-dijo en tono burlón, la gente de nuevo empezó a reír, Sasuke se sintió… ¿culpable?...no debió dejar que se la quitarán, ahora el frasco volaba hasta estrellarse contra la pared, abriéndose y soltando unas pastillas pequeñas blancas que se regaron por todo el lugar.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada de reojo y vio a la chica que estaba agachada aún recogiendo sus útiles, estaba en perfecta posición para verle los ojos, pudo notar que a través de esos enormes anteojos de garrafón, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y con unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban en salir, la chica se levantó y se dirigió a su lugar, no tenía forma de defenderse, ella era débil, ella…_no era nadie en ese lugar._

El timbre sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, entro un hombre de cabello plateado, con un parche en el ojo y un cubre bocas, siempre lo traía y no se miraba nada enfermo, ese profesor era extraño.

Empezó dando sus clases de biología, hoy, tocaba clases sobre el cuerpo humano, pero en la mente de los chicos solo pensaban ¡hoy es la clase sobre sexo! Unos, principalmente la zorra de Karin, no las necesitaban, ellos o ellas ya se habían puesto al corriente sobre ello. La clase pasó rápido, y antes de que tocará el timbre Kakashi-sensei se puso a hacer equipos, para el gran proyecto que debería de presentar en dos meses.

-Mmmm Karin tú iras con….-su ojo observaba a todo el aula pero su vista se detuvo en un peliblanco con ojos lilas y dientes picudos.-¡Con Suigetsu!- el joven solo se quedó atónico, la pelirroja se puso pie y golpeó su mesa de trabajo-¡Yo no quiero estar con él!-reclamó molesta- ¡Yo quiero esta con Sasuke-kun!-señaló al azabache quien se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Fuera del salón-dijo Kakashi frío, haciendo que la pelirroja tragará en seco por su actitud y salió refunfuñando.

-Bien como decía-dijo sonriente Kakashi, pero ¿qué bipolar no? Siguió escogiendo parejas.- Naruto, tu irás con Hinata-Naruto solo se emocionó y Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate.

-Sasuke-dijo Kakashi separando las sílabas de su nombre-tu irás con…-su dedo apuntaba a todas partes todas las chicas levantaron sus manos, tuvieran o no pareja, pero Kakashi vio entre el montón una que no la levantó, su estudiante estrella, la señaló con su dedo-Irás con Sakura-chan-Sakura abrió de golpe sus ojos y Sasuke alzó una ceja.

Todas gritaron enfadadas, y vieron con odio a la pequeña Haruno que temblaba en su lugar, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Karin molesta, impresionada, y cabreada.

-¿Cree que esa basura es digna de estar con Sasuke-kun?-reclamó molesta la pelirroja, Kakashi la vio con su ojo, le había molestado bastante el comentario de la zorra, hasta el mismo decía que era una zorra, y eso que es su alumna.

-Ve a la dirección-dijo sombrío el hombre.

-Pero…pero…-la chica titubeó.

-Muévete-todos hicieron un "uh" y la chica molesta cerró la puerta con fuerza, Kakashi volteó hacia sus alumnos-Quiero que se pongan de acuerdo para traer los avances de su trabajo, vuelvo en un momento-Kakashi salió del aula y voces se empezaron a escuchar, murmuraban, casi todas las "fan girls" de Sasuke miraban con odio a Sakura quien se hundía mas en sus ropas grandes, tratando de hacerse invisible, pero eso era imposible.

El azabache viendo que la chica no se movía decidió ir él a su lugar, se levantó y caminó hacia ella, sus orbes negras se detuvieron en ella, quien lo miraba intimidada.

-Bien, todos los días, después de la escuela, dos horas-dijo como si nada esperando la respuesta de su, nueva compañera, pero esta solo asintió-empezando por hoy-se levantó y se dirigió a su lugar, la chica agradeció que eso fuera rápido, porque si estuviera enferma del corazón, ya le hubiera dado un ataque, no es que le gustará, es que, nunca se había llevado con un hombre en su vida, eso la ponía nerviosa, no sabía ni de qué hablar con él, no sabía cómo tratarlos, era pésima con eso.

Un castaño de cabellera larga-no es el que se burlaba y molestaba a Sakura-de ojos perlas, se dirigió hacia él.

-Al parecer te tocó con Haruno-dijo tomando el asiento de enfrente.

-Hmp-solo escuchó esa respuesta de amigo-Olvide que eras mudo-dijo sonriendo y luego se volteó, ya que el profesor había entrado al aula-Bien, la razón porque todas las parejas son chico-chica-empezó a explicar-es que vamos a ver y a anotar lo que percibimos de nuestra pareja, sus cambios de humor, lo que les gusta, lo que no, porque todo estará relacionado con la adolescencia, y sus cambios sentimentales-dijo Kakashi, agarró sus cosas y se marchó, unos segundos después el timbre sonó.

Así pasaron las horas el receso y más hora para después de todo que sonará el timbre que anunciaba la salida, Naruto se levantó escandalosamente y empezó a correr-¡Libertad!-gritó el joven rubio para luego desaparecer tras la puerta dejando a la profesora Kurenai con una venita en la frente.

Sasuke se encaminó hacia la sala de maestros y vio a Kakashi leyendo un libro llamado "Icha Icha Paradise" de seguro era para abuelitos…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Sasuke?-dijo sin quitar la vista de su preciado libro.

-Quiero una compañera nueva-exclamó serio.

-Me temo que no-dijo este cerrando su libro-¿Qué tiene de malo Sakura-chan?-Sasuke no tenía nada en contra de ella, simplemente, no quería estar con ella. Se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder.-Bien- el maestro se pudo de pie-Es inteligente, bonita-"ja, en sus más locos sueños" pensó Sasuke-Créeme, después de este proyecto, me lo vas a agradecer-se retiró dejando al Uchiha anonado.

Sakura se dirigió a su casillero, había olvidado por completo el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei y su suerte de que le tocará el más popular del salón (lo digo en forma de sarcasmo)

Estaba a punto de caminar cuando sintió como uno de sus mechones cortos fue jalado.

-¡Ay!-chilló Sakura al sentir eso, volteó asustada esperando a ver quién era el que la haría sufrir.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo el azabache molesto.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó asustada, eso fue una puñalada a su orgullo, ¿cómo carajos no iba a saber quién era él? ¡El es Sasuke Uchiha! ¡El sex simbol de la escuela! ¡Hasta las chicas de grado superior las traía locas!

-Soy Sasuke-dijo con simpleza, al ver que la chica no le entendía bufó-Soy tu compañero de clase de biología-entonces, todo vino a su mente, la peor clase del día, sobre todo, recordó que tenía que comprar unas nuevas píldoras-Vámonos, ¿quieres?-viendo que los burlones de la clase se estaban acercando, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Vaya Uchiha-dijo de nuevo ese castaño molesto de ojos cafés, su nombre, Kenshi-En serio que has de haber pecado bastante feo para que Dios te castigue de esa manera-dijo señalando la pelirrosa, quien estaba apenada de avergonzar a su nuevo compañero, pobre, él no tenía la culpa. Sasuke gruñó y jaló de la mano a Sakura dirigiéndose al estacionamiento-¡Lávate esa mano cuando llegues a casa, no se te vaya a contagiar lo rarito!-le gritó a lo lejos, se subió al carro molestó, la pelirrosa solo lo miraba asustada.

Empezó a manejar, iba rápido, demasiado, esquivaba autos, y se pasaba algunos altos, la chica pudo notar que estaba bastante furioso, pero, ¿por qué? Si a la que estaban molestando era a ella, no a él, apretó su falda café asustada al ver que casi chocaban.

-Lo siento-dijo Sakura en forma de susurro, gracias a Dios, parecía que ya habían llegado al hogar del chico, este solo la miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-salió del carro, y ella lo imitó.

-Porque todo esto fue mi culpa.-su cabeza estaba gacha.

-No no lo es-dijo aún molesto- Ven- hizo un ademan para que entrará a la casa, y cuando entró, la chica se quedó asombrada, era una sala muy elegante. Nada con el departamento horrible que ella rentaba para poder pasar la noche protegida del frío.-Oye, por aquí-Sasuke se encontraba en unas escaleras blancas esperando a la chica quien seguía observando su sala como si fuera cosa de otro mundo.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a un cuarto, grande, azulado y bonito. Dejaron sus mochilas a un lado y sacaron el libro de biología, escogiendo un tema. Duraron como una hora y media en silencio aún escogiendo el tema que a los dos le gustara, a Sakura le gustaban todos pero a Sasuke, lo miraba de reojo y miraba sus caras de aburrimiento y asco.

-"¿Qué te parece este? Mmm no, muy complicado"-dio la media vuelta a su hoja-"¿Y este? Tal vez no le guste"-Sakura tenía una cierta discusión mental consigo misma, el azabache la notó extraña y decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-la chica se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz ronca de su compañero.

-Estoy buscando un tema que te interese-dijo la chica en voz baja.

-Me gusta este-dijo señalando su libro, la chica se acercó tímidamente tratando de leer lo que decía el libro, Sasuke la vio inclinada, tenía curiosidad de ver los ojos de la chica, y esos malditos lentes no la dejaban, así que en un acto rápido se los quitó.

-¡Oye!-dijo extrañada-¡Dámelos!

El azabache se puso de pie y se los puso inspeccionando el aumento-No tiene nada de aumento, ¿por qué?-se volteó hacia Sakura, se miraba, gracioso.

-Por qué no necesito aumento-dijo poniéndose de pie también-¡Ahora devuélvemelos!- un intento en vano de la chica, o ella era muy lenta o Sasuke era muy rápido.

-¿Y para qué los usas?- esquivó el agarre de la chica, quien sea que los viera, dirían que eran como niños jugando.

Sakura esta vez por fin lo agarró, pero su torpe pie no supo ni como se enredo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y lo siguiente que supo es que cayó en algo blandito y luego oyó como unos cristales se rompían.

Abrió los ojos temerosa, su cabeza estaba en algo no my blando, pero estaba un poco duro a la vez, levantó su cabeza lentamente, que seguía aturdida y se topo con unos ojos negros quienes la observaban fijamente.

Sasuke rápidamente percató aquel delicioso aroma a cerezas, _su preferido_, y luego sintió como un peso se localizaba en su pecho, unos cabellos rosados se levantaban para luego dejar ver unos bellos ojos verdes, o más bien, jades, no era un verde exacto, sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, esa sensación de tenerla cercas, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella, que era ligero, aunque la ropa holgada que ella traía la hacía ver más pesada.

La chica se levantó de golpe asustada, pensando que el chico se había disgustado.

-L-lo siento, yo n-no quería-su voz se quebró, sentía miedo de que la fuera a lastimar.

Sasuke se levantó, y detrás de su espalda cayeron pedacitos de cristal que eran de los anteojos que ahora se encontraban rotos.

-No respondiste mi pregunta-dijo Sasuke mirándola serio-¿Por qué los usas?-la chica lo observó apenada.

-Me gusta llevar esos lentes porque…-la chica recordó todos aquellos instantes tan horribles que había tenido desde que era pequeña, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver la miserable vida que ha tenido, y unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a resbalar sin permiso alguno por las mejillas de Sakura.-Porque no me gusta que me vean llorar-dijo esta soltando en llanto al último, era difícil contenerlo.

Sasuke la miró sintiéndose culpable, se acercó a ella, e hizo lo que nunca ha hecho con nadie más, abrazarla.

Sakura al sentir aquellos brazos fuertes abrazándola se sintió, segura, protegida, _querida…._

Pasaron un corto tiempo así y luego fue ella quien decidió separarse.

-Lo siento, fue estúpido de mi parte ponerme a llorar como tonta-se limpió las lágrimas con la muñeca. Miro el reloj, ya casi eran las seis, el tiempo si que se había pasado volando.-Me tengo que ir-jaló su mochila y estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando un brazo se cruzó en su camino, la chica lo miró aterrada, esta vez si la iba a matar.

-Te propongo un trato-dijo este serio.

La chica lo miró extrañada, esa simple caída había hecho más que conocerlo físicamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holas, ¡esta es mi segunda historia! Espero que les agrade y me dejen un hermoso review con un hermoso comentario suyo.**


	2. De compras

**Disclaimer:** Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, si no al genial Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo compras.**

Sakura se encontraba comprando el medicamento que necesitaba, tabletas de hierro, las necesitaba, era anémica desde que tenía diez años.

-Tome-dijo la cajera dándole una bolsita blanca- Que tenga buena noche.

-Gracias, igualmente-respondió educada la chica.

Caminó un poco más y llegó al departamento, subió unas escaleras y luego sacó una llave de su bolsa, abriendo la puerta, una sala pequeña, no muy bien arreglada, un comedor para dos podría decirse, pues solo había una silla en una pequeña mesa de madera, cocina y baño pequeños, la verdad Sakura ha estado trabajando muy duro para poder ganarse ese lugar, trabajaba como encargada de la biblioteca todos los viernes, sábados y domingos. A temprana edad empezó a trabajar, ya que sus padres fueron asesinados cruelmente en frente de sus ojos, la verdad su infancia no fue muy linda, los niños se alejaban de ella porque pensaban que ella los había asesinado. Dejando a un lado su triste pasado, aventó sus cosas a un sillón rojo y caminó hacia el baño, quitándose aquel camisón beige que traía puesto dejando ver un delgado y bonito cuerpo de adolescente, sus pechos, no eran una exageración, pero tampoco eran tan pequeños, su cintura muy estrecha sus piernas largas y un trasero no tan enorme, ella se consideraba linda, pero los demás no pensaban lo mismo.

Se metió a bañar dejando que el agua se llevará sus preocupaciones, pero una aturdió su cabecita, el extraño trato del joven Uchiha.

_*Flashback*_

_-Te propongo un trato-dijo serio el chico._

_-¿Qué?-no estaba asustada, ahora estaba confundida._

_-Nos beneficiará a ambos-dijo sonriendo de medio lado, sintió como sus mejillas ardieron ante aquella sonrisa tan…sexy._

_-Te escucho-todo su miedo se fue a un lado, tal vez el trato que el quería no estaría tan mal._

_-Vamos a jugar a ser novios -dijo el chico la chica abrió la boca pero la cerró al ver que el moreno no había terminado-Y el que termine enamorándose, hará el trabajo solo- ¿había escuchado bien?_

_-¿Estás bien?-le puso una mano en la frente sintiendo su temperatura._

_-¡Es en serio Haruno!-gritó enfadado el joven poniéndola nerviosa._

_-P-pero… -la chica no paraba de titubear, ¿pero qué clase de protesta era esa? El chico puso un dedo en su boca silenciándola._

_-Créeme, será divertido, nos conoceremos más como Kakashi-sensei nos había dicho y sirve que te ayudo a alejar a las burlas de ti.-Era tentador aquel trato, bueno para Sakura por la parte de "alejar las burlas" pero lo de novios…no es que no le agradara la idea pero, no quería tener problemas con las "fan girls" del muchacho. Luego frunció el ceño, ¿qué tal si ella perdía? No quería hacer el trabajo ella sola._

_-Estás loco-dijo ella tratando de evitar la mirada del Uchiha-Ni si quiera me conoces-trató de alejarse y caminar hacia la puerta pero el había llegado antes y se había recargado en ella, era como si se tele transportara._

_-Eso crees tú-un escalofría recorrió su espina dorsal por el miedo que le había provocado, es que aquello se oyó tan…acosador._

_-Vamos, nos beneficia a ambos-dijo este sonriendo-Hago un cambio radical en tu vida, y porque no, en tu ropa también-inspeccionó a la pelirrosada, luego sujetó lo que era su cintura y alzó ambas cejas-Vaya si que eres delgada-las manos jugueteaban con ella-¿Por qué usas ropa más grande que tú?-la miro y alejó sus manos de ella, que estaba toda colorada de la cara debido al sonrojo._

_-Yo… no lo sé-dijo apenada._

_-¿Aceptas el trato?-le pregunto incitante el azabache._

_-Yo…-la verdad no sabía que decir._

_-Acéptalo, en verdad el nos puede ayudar-se escuchó dentro de su cabeza._

_-Está bien, acepto-y ambos estrecharon sus manos._

_Sasuke la acompaño hasta la puerta-Nos vemos mañana bombón-le guiñó un ojo a la chica quien se puso más roja que un tomate._

_*Fin del flashback*_

El sí que era una persona rara, con sus amigos, era frio, distante, indiferente, pero con ella, era diferente, nunca lo había visto actuar con otra chica así, claro, si apenas lo reconoció en la salida, su cabeza estaba revuelta y prefirió ya irse a dormir.

Tal vez, si lo tenía a él como novio, nadie le haría daño, de nuevo.

Cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo para luego irse a poner la pijama e ir a hacer sus deberes.

**.**

Sasuke estaba asustado, alarmado, entró a una extraña habitación y ahí la encontró, tirada en el piso, un color rojo carmesí en forma de un charco a su alrededor, ella respiraba agitada.

-P-prometi-iste q-que me pro-oteger-ias-dijo la chica dificultosa para luego callar, sus ojos jades no brillaban, _no tenían vida,_ su cabello rosado se miraba viejo, gastado, el azabache se dejó caer de rodillas con pesadez al suelo y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, la sujetó entre sus brazos y lloró como cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres, la abrazó con más fuerza-No te vayas, perdóname, te necesito-fue lo último que dijo.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos con fuerza y se levantó de golpe,-más bien, se quedó sentado-en la cama respirando agitado, estaba sudado, estaba temblando,_ tenía miedo_… luego se dio cuenta que aún era de noche.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente-Acabo de conocerla y ya estoy soñando con ella.-que irónica es la vida, ella nunca le había importado hasta ahora. Verla tan indefensa ante los demás no le provocaba lástima, si no enojo porque los demás se aprovechaban de su inocencia y de lo buena persona que era, pero él, la haría cambiar, la haría más fuerte.

Vio su reloj, genial, eran las 3:15, estúpidas pesadillas, le quitaron cinco minutos de su preciado sueño, se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar al sueño.

**.**

Sábado, exactamente las once con cuarenta y seis minutos, la Haruno se preparaba para la "salida" que tenía hoy con su compañero del salón. Oyó un claxon y se asomó por la ventana, no sabía porque se le a figuro que era el de Sasuke, y si, no se equivocó, el chico le estaba haciendo señas.

Bajó como rayo por las escaleras y el joven la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes dónde vivo?-le preguntó asombrada.

-Ayer te seguí-a la chica se le pusieron los nervios tensos.-Tenía que saber donde vive mi nueva novia-le abrió la puerta del carro y ella se metió y agradeció.

-Acuérdate que es un juego-le dijo cuando el azabache se subió al auto.

-Hmp-fue lo único que respondió, después, arrancó el auto, esta vez iba tranquilo. La chica verdaderamente le estaba agarrando confianza más rápido de lo debido, pero ella sabía que tenía que andar con cuidado, todavía no podía confiarse mucho en él.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y no te enfadas?-dijo viéndolo mientras el asentía y no quitaba la vista del camino.- ¿Eres bipolar?-preguntó con inocencia, el chico detuvo el carro con fuerza y volteó a verla con una venita hinchada en su frente.

-Yo…no soy bipolar-puso el carro en marcha. La chica lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos pero luego sonrió, era el turno de divertirse y de quitarse lo tímida.-Pues yo creo que sí-dijo sonriendo, el Uchiha solo rodó los ojos. Si es cierto, estando con ella se sentía contento, _alegre_, sin necesidad de estar amargado como con sus amigos, ni con Naruto era así, ¿Qué diablos tenía esa chica que lo hacía sentir tan diferente?

Lo mismo pasaba con ella, se sentía libre, alegre, _feliz_ por primera vez estando al lado de alguien que no la maltrataba. Llegaron al centro comercial y salieron del auto, caminaron juntos hacia la puerta. Caminaron hasta llegar a una boutique algo extravagante. Sakura levantó una ceja y volteó a ver a Sasuke quien le sonreía maliciosamente.

-¡No me pienso meter ahí!-le dijo leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Claro que sí, te quiero ver bonita así que…-la sujetó de ambos brazos y la jaló hacia el local, todas las compradoras observaban como la graciosa "pareja" peleaba, hasta que Sakura se hartó, se cruzó de brazos e infló los cachetes que estaban rosados; había que admitirlo, se miraba como una niña tierna.-Chicas, toda suya-dijo Sasuke levanto su brazo y señalando en alto a la pelirrosa quien se hundió en sus ropas grandes al sentir la mirada de todos.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-dijo una castaña de ojos cafés, traía dos chonguitos en su cabeza.

-Hola Tenten-dijo el azabache, al parecer ya se conocían-te traigo un caso…-se rascó la nuca pensando en como no herir a la chica-muy especial que digamos-dijo viendo a la pelirrosa quien lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Tenten la observo, bien ya sé que ponerle-Ponle lo que mejor le quede y todo cárgalo a mi tarjeta-dijo dándole una tarjeta de crédito plateada.

-Como digas Sasuke-kun-la castaña empujó suavemente a Sakura hasta que desaparecieron de la vista del moreno.

Pasaron veinte minutos en los cuales Sasuke aún seguía en espera, luego apareció Tenten un poco apenada.

-Disculpe, Sasuke-kun-dijo la chica apenada-No… ella no quiere salir del vestidor.-el moreno levantó una ceja y se encaminó hacia donde la castaña lo guiaba, unas cortinas rosas fuertes y enormes fue a donde fueron a parar.

-¿Sakura? ¿Sigues viva?-preguntó el moreno sonriendo, por alguna razón no podía quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡No pienso salir!-dijo en un puchero la Haruno tras las cortinas.

-Discúlpame un momento-dijo el Uchiha encaminándose a las cortinas y metiéndose en ellas.- ¿Por qué no te has puesto la blusa?-renegó el azabache, Tenten solo miraba asombrada la acción del joven, de seguro ya hasta eran compañeros de cama, pues si, ¿para que el hiciera eso?-Que bonito sostén, ¿puedes escoger un buen sostén pero no ropa?-se escuchó una bofetada, no tan fuerte pero se escuchó, la joven castaña solo puso una mueca de color ante aquel sonido.-Todavía que te ayudo a mejorar y ¿tú me golpeas?-mencionó ofendido el joven-Fuera, fuera-menciono la pelirrosa con pena, Sasuke salió casi cayéndose la pelirrosa lo había empujado.

-De verdad tenía un bonito sostén-se cruzó de brazos al lado de Tenten- Era negro con encajes rosas y un moño rosa en el centro, en verdad era bonito-Dijo sonriendo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara debido a su comentario.

La Haruno abrió la cortina tímida y se dejo ver, una blusa blanca, con mangas hasta los codos, con una falda rosa y unos zapatos del mismo color, Sasuke se sentó y la inspeccionó, luego hizo una mueca, se miraba muy inocente para su gusto, si lo que quiere hacerla es atrevida, pasaron varios modelitos más y a todos los negó con la cabeza y la castaña se lanzó por más ropa a la tienda, dejándolos solos.

-¿Ahora tu vas a escoger mi ropa?-peguntó un poco molesta la chica.

-¿Vas a pagar tú? No lo creo-dijo indiferente el chico viendo unas botas negras, que estaban a su lado, luego agarró varias cosas que la pelirrosa no alcanzó a ver puesto que su espalda ancha le tapaba la vista, luego se giró y le extendió las manos-Ten, ponte esto-Sakura agarró las cosas y cerró la cortina-No te tardes mucho porque si no entraré a ver de nuevo ese lindo sostén-dijo con picardía.

-¡Cállate!-Sasuke pudo imaginar que la chica estaba más que sonrojada.

En cinco minutos, la chica salió, una falda verde con líneas negras que formaban cuadros(tipo escolar) solo que un poco corta, una blusa abotonada blanca que le llegaba las mangas a los codos y esas botas negras que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas hacían maravillas con esas lindas piernas, el joven sonrió al ver vestida a la chica así. Luego la castaña llegó con un cerro de ropa entre sus manos.

-Quiero que le encuentres un estilo así-dijo Sasuke señalando a la pelirrosa. Tenten hizo su mejor esfuerzo para poder ver bien a la pelirrosa y dejó caer la ropa al suelo.

-Espere un momento, ese es el estilo de Temari-dijo la joven buscando a su compañera.

Una rubia llegó e inspeccionó a la chica, mascaba una goma de mascar, haciéndola ver tan relajada.

-Bien, iré a buscar-dijo tranquila y Tenten caminó tras ella.

Sasuke volvió a inspeccionar la ropa de la chica y percató algo que no le gusto, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

-Eso esta mal-dijo acercándose a ella, provocando un sonrojo al darse cuenta que la vista del azabache estaba dirigida a su pecho, se acercó bastante a ella, la hizo temblar como una gelatina y bajó la cabeza para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Desabotonó tres botones de la blusa dejando ver el pecho blanquecino de la chica.-Si vas a lucir sexy con una de estas blusas, no tienes que abotonarte hasta el cuello-dijo abriendo un poco la blusa-Listo-se alejó de ella, de nuevo observándola.

Pasaron montonales de estilos y Sasuke le dijo a todos sí, le gustaba el estilo de esa tal Temari, luego salieron con muchas bolsas, el azabache iba contento mientras que la pelirrosa iba un poco triste, el Uchiha le echó un vistazo rápido y se percató de ello.-¿Qué tienes?-la miró por unos instantes.

-Siento que me aprovecho de ti-dijo con suma tristeza la pelirrosa, el joven solo rodó los ojos.

-Tómalo como un regalo-dijo sin importancia- Aquí es-se detuvo en una estética la cual la chica puso una mueca de susto.

-¿Estética Orochimaru?-preguntó la pelirrosa un poco asustada.

-Sí, es un buen amigo-dijo viendo el letrero-Aunque admitámoslo, él está loco por mí.-mencionó acompañado con un escalofrío.

-Espera-a Sakura se le confundieron los cables-¿Es hombre?- el azabache asintió-¿Y dices que está loco por ti?- Volvió a asentir, Sakura solo abrió los ojos asombrada.

-Andando-dijo el chico jalándola del brazo. La campanita de la puerta sonó y Orochimaru volteó y sonrió al ver aquella cabellera azabache tan despeinada.- ¡Sasuke-kun!-dijo el hombre entrelazando sus manos y poniendo corazoncitos en sus ojos. Sakura tragó grueso.

-Hola…-dijo serio, pero más bien, aterrado-Sólo quería que ayudarás a mi novia, te la encargó, vuelvo en unos momentos-Y si, el Uchiha por primera vez, huyó de alguien, pero tenía todo el motivo del mundo para correr. Orochimaru observó a la pelirrosa con un poco de odio y luego soltó un suspiro.-Ven la dirigieron a una silla que parecía más bien cama por lo inclinada que estaba y se pusieron a trabajar, al levantar la falda de la chica una mueca de horror se dibujó en Orochimaru.-¡¿Qué no conoces a lo que se llama rastrillo?-preguntó-¡Se supone que deberías de lucir así!-Levantó una pierna y subió la tela del pantalón dejando ver una pierna azulada y sin vellos. Sakura abrió los ojos inmensamente ante la acción del… ¿gay?

-Kabuto-dijo Orochimaru serio- Pon el letrero, esta chica, es trabajo duro-Kabuto asintió y fue por un letrero, lo colocó en la puerta y decía. "Estética cerrada gays trabajando" El hombre serpiente tronó sus dedos y su cuello también.-¡A trabajar!- cera, tijeras, aerosol para el cabello, mascarillas, y todo lo que ustedes se puedan imaginar se encontraba en el tocador frente a Sakura.

Cuando fue el trabajo de la cera, tuvieron que ir por unos cintos para amarrar a la chica, ya que se movía como un pescado fuera del agua y un bozal, para que no gritara, pero eso fue imposible, cuando fueron las tijeras, ella las traía, y estaba a punto de asesinarlos con eso, el aerosol de cabello, era como tratar de agarrar a una mosca y las mascarillas simplemente no se podía quedar quieta.

-Listo-dijo Orochimaru sudando, y luego de contemplar su arte sonrió triunfador.-Quedaste muy bella bestia rosada-dijo sonriendo, la campanita volvió a tocar, y el helado que Sasuke traía, casi se caía al quedar embobado con la chica, ahora que lo pensaba, perder la apuesta ahora sería más fácil y eso le iba a costar más.

-¿Cómo quede?-dijo sonriendo la chica, una sonrisa _hermosa._

-B-bien-dijo atolondrado.-¿Cuánto va a ser?-dijo caminando con Orochimaru para poder disimular su asombro. Sakura caminó hacia un espejo grande para poder verse, ya que Orochimaru no la había dejado que se viera hasta que "Sasuke-kun" llegará. Cuando se vio, no era ella, era totalmente diferente, se veía, más hermosa, volteó a ver al moreno quien seguía con Orochimaru y le sonrió, gracias a él, podría seguir adelante. Ahora tenía un asunto pendiente, seducir a Sasuke para poder ganar la apuesta.

Salieron de la estética y el sol había desaparecido, siendo tapado por unas nubes grises que anunciaban pronto agua. Sasuke revisó ambos bolsos del pantalón mientras Sakura observaba el cielo asombrada la lluvia sería torrencial de seguro. Luego maldijo en bajo al ver que no encontraba las llaves llamando la atención de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura al ver la actitud molesta de su compañero.

-Olvidé las estúpidas llaves dentro del auto-Se asomó por la ventanilla del piloto, y ahí estaban, esas desgraciadas burlándose de él.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos caminando la tormenta no tarda en…-y por acto mágico, empezó a caer gotas del cielo. El azabache gruñó y le hizo un ademan a la pelirrosa para que lo siguiera.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que por fin, llegaron a la casa del Uchiha pues era la más cercana.

El azabache abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso primero a la joven quien estaba toda empapada, y Sasuke no se quedaba atrás.

-Será que mejor te metas a bañar-la jaló del brazo antes de que la chica protestara, y le señaló la entrada del baño.

-¿Y mi ropa?-preguntó ella queriéndose regresar.

-¿Crees que está seca? Lo dudo, traeré algo con lo que te puedas tapar-se alejó dejándola sin salida, no había otra opción, no quería pescar un refriado así que se metió al baño y cerró la puerta, empezó a desvestirse y abrió el grifo, tocaron la puerta y se metió rápido dentro de la bañera tapándose con la cortina.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella viendo si el pervertido se metería.

-Te voy a dejar la ropa acá afuera.-dijo el azabache a través de la puerta.

-Gracias-musitó ella despacio.

Una vez terminando rápido, cogió una toalla blanca de las que se encontraban ahí y la enredó alrededor de su cuerpo, y luego abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, vio la ropa en el suelo y la agarró rápido. Todo estaba viendo, solo que había un pequeño problema…no tenía ropa interior. En esa camiseta negra de cuello y manga larga tal vez le haga un favor de esconder a ciertos amigos que estaban despiertos gracias al frio, pero si se dejaba solo la camiseta, la parte de abajo estaba desprotegida, así que se puso los pantalones negros enormes del muchacho, nadaba en ellos, y salió del baño buscando donde estaba la sala, cuando bajo las escaleras por fin la encontró.

-¿Buscabas algo?-preguntó el sin verle, estaba con una secadora secando la ropa de la chica.

-No-dijo ella, el azabache volteó a verla y sonrió al verla tan chistosa con su ropa.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Te vez graciosa-se acercó a ella, quien torpemente dio pasos atrás y cayeron los pantalones al suelo, haciéndole un gran favor al joven quien sonrió de lado.-Y te vez provocadora.- se había acercado bastante a la chica, la aprisionó contra su cuerpo y la pared, la chica volteó el rostro para evitar aquella mirada tan intensa y al sentir el cuerpo helado del joven su piel se erizó.

-Deberías de tomar una ducha caliente-dijo Sakura sumamente sonrojada.

-Pero no quiero-dijo tomando el rostro de la chica y volteándolo hacia él, se perdió en aquella mirada nerviosa jade, que le encantaba, y se acercó a ella y estaba a punto de unir sus labios a los de ella, pero la pelirrosa volteó ágilmente la cara para esquivar lo que venía.

-¿Qué?-dijo en un tono burlón-¿Te da miedo que te enamore o qué?-dijo sonriendo.

-No-exclamó enojada-Es que…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más fuerte-Nunca… bueno yo… nunca he besado a nadie-dijo agachando la cabeza apenada. Sasuke sonrió ante el dulce acto de la chica, pero la volvió a sujetar del mentón para volverla ver a los ojos.

-Te diré un secreto-dijo en voz baja, se acercó a la oreja de la chica- Yo nunca he besado a nadie-le susurró, la joven abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Pero si tu eres el más popular y pedido por las mujeres!-exclamó asombrada la joven alejándolo un poco de ella.

-Nunca he salido con una mujer-una sonrisa traviesa salió a flote de su rostro, la pelirrosada se sonrojo aún más el chico volvió a acercarse a ella, tomo con delicadeza su rostro y…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahí las dejo picadas jiji, espero que les guste este fic, si les gusta mándenme su hermoso review en el sensual cuadro que se les muertra abajo ;)

Agradecimientos:

Cande, ari, cherry627, Chris-san100, danny, July-duendecillo, Penny Uchiha, antu2309, kaoru-uchiha, Yoouarebeautiful, tania56, DULCECITO311, sirone aphrody, wildsasuke-kun y un anónimo que andaba por ahí jeje, muchas gracias.


	3. Mi novia de verdad

**Disclaimer:** Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, si no al genial Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Mi novia de verdad.**

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Nunca he salido con una mujer-una sonrisa traviesa salió a flote de su rostro, la pelirrosada se sonrojo aún más el chico volvió a acercarse a ella, tomo con delicadeza su rostro y…_

Un gran trueno asustó a ambos dejándolos helados, Sasuke ya había perdido la inspiración del beso, así que decidió dejarla en paz, _por ese momento._ Se separó de ella y caminó rumbo escaleras arriba. La pelirrosa sintió como ante aquel tacto un calor intenso se había apoderado de ella, sentir el cuerpo de él junto al suyo, le había hecho tanto bien, unos pasos lejanos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Puedes ir secando la ropa con la secadora-dijo sin voltearle a ver, la chica lo observó como desaparecía ante aquellos muros claros y dio un leve suspiro, dio un paso pero sintió como aquellos pantalones se lo prohibieron haciendo que cayera en el piso.

-Auch-se quejó ante el dolor-Luego se puso de pie y subió los pantalones negros.-Tontos pantalones-renegó ella.

Sasuke estaba cayendo, y él lo sabía, pero por más que quisiera apartarse, no podía, no podía mantenerse lejos de ella.

Abrió el grifo y rápido empezó a caer el agua caliente, se metió y sintió como las gotas calientes se deslizaban juguetonamente sobre su espalda ancha y blanca.

Una vez que terminó su ducha, se secó, y cogió su ropa limpia y seca y se puso, bajó secándose el cabello.

-Oye Sakura si quieres…-se detuvo al ver a la chica dormida en el sofá con la secadora encendida y sonrió, se acercó a ella y la observó más, se miraba tierna, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, la boca un poco entreabierta y su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente por cada respiro que ella tomaba. La tomo entre sus brazos y la subió hacia la planta de arriba, donde la llevó hacia su cuarto y la puso delicadamente sobre su cama, tratando de no despertarla.

Cada segundo que la observaba se enamoraba más de ella, lo iba a aceptar, ya había perdido, y no lo iba a negar, estaba enamorado de ella, dio una media vuelta y fue por algunas cosas, pasaron diez minutos dejando a la pelirrosa sola en el cuarto ya que había ido a llamar a Kiba, para que con su grúa trajera su carro a casa, después de eso fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y luego regresó, sonrió al verla aún dormir plácidamente y se recostó cuidadosamente para poder ver más cómodamente a la pelirrosa, pero le fue imposible, la chica estaba empezando a despertar.

Entre sueños, la pequeña Haruno sentía como la cama se movía, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una vista oscura, Sasuke estaba recostado con la vista hacia ella una mano sosteniendo su cabeza. La joven se sentó y estiro sus brazos y luego bostezo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Al ver que el joven no se movía de la misma pose holgazana.

-Observándote-dijo con simpleza, sin quitar la mirada hacia ella.-Te miras muy linda durmiendo.-sonrió de lado y la chica se sonrojó, en veces odiaba de ser clara, su piel blanca mostraba perfectamente cómo se sonrojaba.

-¿Por qué actúas así?-preguntó confundida.

-¿Actuar cómo?-dijo acercándose a ella y rozando su nariz- ¿Así?-la chica se apartó bruscamente de él.-¡Sí así!-dijo ella un poco molesta.

-Mmm no sé-dijo volviéndose a acercar a ella, y el chico no resistió, la tomó de ambos brazos y la beso, no fue un beso apasionado, si no uno con ternura, lento, tranquilo… Sakura abrió los ojos como platos pero luego se dejo llevar por aquella sensación tan embriagante, se acercó más a él y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sasuke se separó costosamente de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya perdí-dijo sonriendo y la chica lo miró confundida.

-Pensé que tardarías más, mucho más-Sakura no entendía bien su juego.

-Pensaste mal-dijo Sasuke acariciando el rostro de la pelirrosa quien aún seguía confundida.-Verás, no me importaba ya ganar o perder, solo quería tenerte conmigo.-Sakura seguía sin entender, ¿pero qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sakura atontada-No soy bonita…-Sasuke la sujeto del rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Lo eres! ¡Date cuenta de lo hermosa que eres ahora!-dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos-Aunque la vieja Sakura también era hermosa, no seas superficial, lo que me gusta de ti es tu corazón, cómo tu alma y fe siguen luchando por no derribarse ante aquellos perdedores que solo te quieren hacer de menos porque te envidian-Esta vez, Sasuke explotó todos sus sentimientos hacia ella, él no era una persona que amaba en secreto, bueno, nunca amo, hasta ahora, y no se lo iba a prohibir.-Sakura-sujetó ambas manos de la chica, que tenía perlados los ojos de lágrimas ante aquellas hermosas palabras que la había alentado- De verdad, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por sus mejillas, pero esta vez no era por dolor, no, lloraba por la _felicidad_ que abundaba en su pecho y asintió llorando, el chico la abrazó y sintió como aquellas gotas calientes caían sobre su pecho y sonrió como nunca, desde hoy, sería un nuevo Sasuke, un Sasuke no amargado, porque desde el día de hoy, conocería el verdadero significado de la palabra _amor._

La pelirrosa se separó de él ya con los ojos secos y luego su vista se enfocó en un punto, el punto donde marcaban las seis de la tarde… ¿qué tenía que hacer a esa hora? Luego giró su vista a un estante negro y vio libros… libros… ¡La biblioteca! Gateo dificultada sobre la cama y salió del cuarto, Sasuke solo la vio con una ceja alzada, por la puerta vio como corrió al lado derecho, y luego se regresó al izquierdo y sonrió al ver la actitud graciosa de su nueva novia.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó-Pareciera que olvidaste los frijoles en la lumbre-comentó divertido, al ver como la chica daba vueltas.

-¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!-dijo ella apurada parándose frente a la entrada de la puerta y Sasuke levantó ambas cejas, la chica lo miró extrañada y luego bajó su vista, ¿dónde rayos había quedado sus pantalones inmensos?

-Creo que perdiste tus pantalones-el chico rió bajo y la chica frunció el ceño con las mejillas sonrosadas. No le importó y se lanzó por la ropa que estaba en la planta baja, Sasuke seguía estático en la cama, segundos después apareció Sakura cambiada con unos jeans ajustados con un suéter beige con un moño rosado que resaltaba su fina cintura y las botas negras.

-Me mojaré toda- acercándose a la ventana mirando como la tormenta no cesaba.

-No te preocupes, te llevaré en el auto-dijo poniéndose de pie el azabache.

-Pero se quedó allá-dijo Sakura.

-Te llevaré en el otro auto-dijo sonriendo arrogante, presumiéndole que tenía dos, la chica no tenía tiempo de pelear así que sin protestar lo siguió hasta llegar a la cochera. Subieron el auto, y como alma que lleva el diablo salieron disparados hacia la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Apenas llegaron cuando Sakura ya se encontraba afuera del auto y corriendo a la entrada.

-No hubieras venido-dijo un hombre moreno alto de cabellera oscura atada en una coleta alta y una cicatriz extraña en el puente de su nariz.

-¿Por qué Iruka-san?-preguntó ella sacudiéndose para quitar aquellas gotas gordas que habían caído por su suéter beige. Atrás de ella, llegó tranquilamente Sasuke.

-Voy a cerrar, dese hace rato se quiere ir la …-Y por obra de magia, la luz se fue dejándolos oscuros, se escucharon varios gritillos ahogados y murmullos; todos empezaron a salir de la biblioteca y ahí se encontraban afuera mojándose Sakura, Sasuke e Iruka.-Ah sí, lo que te decía era que no abriré hasta la otra semana, mañana también esta pronosticado que estará igual que hoy aunque me debes la del viernes porque no viniste a trabajar, pero eso lo arreglaremos después, vete tranquila, te espero la semana que viene.-Dijo Iruka encaminándose hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. Lo que nunca vieron fue que unos ojos rojos y otros cafés observaban a la pareja que subió al auto y se marchó, luego salieron de su "escondite" que era detrás de los pilares beige de la biblioteca.

Karin solo se quedó asombrada mientras que Tayuya apretaba los puños con fuerza y rechinaba los dientes. ¿Quién se creía esa tipa para cambiar de un día para el otro y andar agarradita de la mano con Sasuke?

-Bien-dio un suspiro Karin-¿Qué podemos hacer? si Sasuke la quiere bueno-Realmente Karin no quería ni un problema, desde que notó que su "amor plátonico" que era buena persona con la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que siempre lo había querido pero solo por capricho.

-Mucho podemos hacer-dijo con voz tenebrosa Tayuya-No me pienso dar por vencida por esa nerd.-Karin la observó asustada, cuando su amiga se proponía algo, terminaba siempre realizándolo.

El auto iba completamente en silencio, solo se oía el sonido del motor, y como las gotas golpeaban con fuerza el techo del vehículo. Sakura no tenía clara todas sus dudas así que pensó que ese sería el momento perfecto para preguntar.

-¿Desde cuándo…sientes esto?-preguntó Sakura mirando al frente, no sentía el valor para verlo a la cara.

-Desde que tengo doce años-dijo metiendo el auto a la cochera, Sakura solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Pero si tienes dieciséis-dijo saliendo del coche.

-Lo sé, ¿aún no me reconoces?-preguntó divertido al ver el gesto de la pelirrosa.

-N-no-preguntó tímida.

-¿Centro Psiquiátrico?-al ver que la chica no decía un "ah" siguió- Tú estabas de anoréxica y te cortaste el cabello frente a mí y que yo era un maldito suicida- Y todo vino de golpe a la mente de Sakura.

_*Flashback*_

_Una niña de unos seis años, largo cabello rosado se encontraba con los pies colgando de una silla que estaba enfrente de un escritorio, ya que era tan pequeña que sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo, miraba desganada y aburrida observando esas paredes blancas que tanto detestaba. Luego un niño de su misma edad, piel nívea ojos y cabello azabache se detuvo frente a ella y sonrió._

_-Que cabello tan gracioso tienes-dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la niña se bajó de la silla y se dirigió al escritorio, revisó en varios cajones y ahí sacó unas tijeras, el niño abrió los ojos al ver esa escena tan aterradora, su cabello largó se esparció por el suelo no tan grisáceo y vio a la niña llorando, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la niña se quedó estupefacta ante aquella acción de ese desconocido. Luego se separó de ella y la observó a los ojos- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó con el corazón a mil por hora._

_-No me gusta que se burlen de mi cabello-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas._

_-¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Por qué haces este tipo de cosas?-le preguntó el niño acompañándola a tomar asiento._

_-No, mi tutora me trajo porque dice que no como, pero, desde la muerte de mis padres no quiero comer nada-dijo la niña con tristeza- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Lo miro a la cara._

_-Estoy más loco que tú-dijo poniendo sus manos atrás, recargándose en ellas._

_A la pelirrosa se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Me estas presumiendo?-preguntó._

_-Sí mira-le enseño su muñeca que estaba con unos hilos negros estaban cocidos en su piel que estaba algo morada con rojo._

_-¿Qué te hiciste?-preguntó la niña asustada._

_-Mi vecina notó que no había ido a pedirle clases de cocina así que fue a buscarme, y cuando me encontró, me encontró con el cuchillo en la mano y la muñeca sangrando-dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima, la niña lo abrazó._

_-Nunca te des por vencido-le susurró en el oído-Podrías encontrar cosas maravillosas en un futuro- se alejó de él y le dedico una sonrisa, luego en el altavoz, el niño escuchó su nombre y bajó de la silla y se despidió, pero antes de perderse en los pasillos volteó hacia Sakura._

_-Ah, sí, déjate el pelo corto, te miras más bonita así y no decía que estaba tu cabello feo, si no que me gusto tu color de cabello es orginal-le sonrió y despareció por los pasillos blancos. Luego una rubia con senos exagerados llegó y dio un pequeño gritito al ver el montón de cabello esparcido por el suelo._

_-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te hiciste?-preguntó asustada revisando a la niña por todas partes para ver si no estaba herida._

_-Yo…no lo sé-dijo viendo a la nada-Él dijo que me miraba linda con el cabello así-le sonrió y la rubia la miró un poco asustada- No le pregunté su nombre, pero cuando lo vuelva a ver, se lo preguntaré Tsunade-sama-dijo entusiasmada._

_-Bien, pero ahora, hay que limpiar esto, antes de que tu tutora llegue y nos asesiné a ambas.-le dijo sonriéndole._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-Tierra llamando a Sakura-repitió por sexta vez Sasuke al ver como la chica miraba a la nada y cuando sus orbes verdes lo voltearon a ver, supo que había regresado.

-Lo siento, ya pude recordar-dijo sonriendo y luego lo abrazó.-Gracias a ti, no trate de arrancarme el cabello para evitar las burlas, desde aquel día, siempre que se burlaban de mi cabello, recordaba tus palabras y me daba el valor de no cometer una locura-dijo contenta y llorando.

-Y gracias a ti, sigo vivo en este mundo-respondió al abrazo y juntos se metieron dentro de la casa.

**.**

-¡Se nos va!-gritó alarmada una pelinegra de cabello corto y ojos del mismo color.

-¡Quítate Shizune!-la empujó una rubia de ojos achocolatados quien le dio un electroshock al paciente, la máquina no indicó pulso, le dio otro, nada, la sexta fue la vencida y tanto enfermeros como doctores sintieron un alivio al oír el glorioso ruidito de la máquina indicando que había pulso.

-Llévenlo a una habitación, cuando despierte, pregunten lo que les dije-La rubia salió de la habitación. Después de haberlo llevado a su habitación, pasó media hora en el que el paciente empezó a abrir los ojos y la primera persona que vio fue a Shizune.

-¿Cómo se siente?-preguntó Shizune acercándose.

-Bien… creo…-dijo tratando de acomodarse bien en la cama.

-Lamento decirle esto señor, pero usted ya esta…-su voz se quebró, odiaba decir las malas noticias por parte de Tsunade- Usted está ya en etapa final…-observó la tablita que traía en sus brazos.

-Eso ya lo sabía-dijo con voz ronca-Pero, necesito informar a alguien sobre esto.-dijo observando fijamente a la joven.

-¿A quién?-le preguntó lista para apuntar.

-A Sasuke Uchiha-mencionó el paciente.

-De parte de-dijo después de apuntar el nombre del mencionado.

-De parte de Itachi Uchiha…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquí las dejó damas y caballeras, este fue corto porqué…no tenía mucha inspiración, ví un review que me preguntaba que cada cuanto subo, por lo general en cuatro o cinco días, muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic que la verdad no me esta quedando tan bien como me lo imaginaba, así que espero que no me maten. Cualquier reclamó, felicidad y cosa que quieran hacer, o si quieren lanzarme un tomate virtualmente escriban aquí en ese sexy cuadro de abajo.

**Agradecimientos a:**

July-duendecillo, meganedarky-chan, antu2309, Yoouarebeautiful, wildsasuke-kun, ariianna, CherryChubi, kaoru-uchiha, Danny, DULCECITO311, Xate Escobar, Chris-san100


	4. Miedos y Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen si no al grandioso y genial Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Miedos y recuerdos.**

Domingo por la mañana, había dejado de llover, pero las nubes no se habían marchado, una pelirrosa de ojos verdes se encontraba cómoda entre unas sábanas blancas hasta que sintió un agarre en su cintura, cuidadosamente se volteó hacia el otro lado y encontró el rostro del azabache quien aún seguía dormido y dispuesto a no dejarla ir.

¿Qué había pasado ayer y cuál era la razón por la que él estaba durmiendo con ella?

Ah sí, todo vino a su mente.

_*Flashback*_

_Sakura seguía observando por la ventana a ver cuando la lluvia se dignaba a parar un poco todo su escándalo, luego le llamó la atención una luz amarillenta que venía hacia ella, y cuando estaba cercas pudo ver que era un vela que su novio traía, al parecer, la casa se había quedado sin luz también, y no solo ellos, si no todo el vecindario._

_-Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí-dijo Sasuke tomando asiento en frente de ella._

_-No… ¿no sería mucho escándalo por el día de hoy?-preguntó apenada._

_-¿Escándalo? ¿Por qué?-preguntó recargando su mentón en su mano._

_-Primero me compraste mucha ropa, y te lo agradezco mucho…-no sabía que decir estaba muy apenada por todo lo sucedido-No sé si te moleste…-_

_-Claro que no-dijo Sasuke sonriendo- Además, nunca he tenido compañía en esta enorme casa-dijo con una sonrisa…melancólica podría decirse, la chica lo observó._

_-Está bien, me quedaré-dijo sonriendo-Pero si me llegó a quedar dormida, tu duermes en una cama y yo en otra-le mencionó la chica._

_-Esta bien-dijo el muchacho sonriendo, se quedaron platicando a altas horas de la noche cuando la chica cayó ya en brazos de Morfeo y no supo nada más._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Sakura empezó a hacer circulitos con su dedo en la punta de la nariz de Sasuke, quien empezó a despertar.

-¿Qué te dije?-dijo entre molesta y contenta, pero más contenta que molesta.

-Ya lo sé ya lo sé-dijo rodando los ojos-Pero te mirabas tan cómoda en mí y luego me contagiaste tu sueño…y lo sigo teniendo-dijo acurrucándose en ella, su brazo pasaba por el estómago de ella y de repente, algo resonó haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara-Vaya, al parecer alguien tiene unos truenos en su estómago-mencionó divertido, la chica sintió como su cara ardía- Te invitó a un café-dijo sonriendo.

-No me gusta el café-dijo apenada.

-Venden chocolate caliente también-Soltó el agarre que tenía en Sakura y se sentó para estirarse.

-Está bien- se levantó de golpe y buscó ropa limpia para ella-Me meteré a bañar, ¿te importa?-dijo con las cosas en las manos.

-Hn… Sí-dijo sonriendo-¿Y si nos metemos a bañar los dos? Ahorramos agua-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, la chica se volvió a sonrojar y frunció el ceño.

-¡No!-y se fue corriendo al baño, pero luego se sintió perdida, y tuvo que regresar a preguntar.-¿Dónde está el baño?-preguntó apenada.

-A tu izquierda la puerta del final-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias-y se encaminó a él, estos últimos días habían sido completamente extraños para ella, de ser humillada y odiada por todos la entristeció por completo, pero al sentirse protegida y amada, olvido todo lo demás.

Ya habían pasada más de cuarenta minutos que Sakura había terminado y se habían ido a un lugar para desayunar o algo así, en el hospital donde se localizaba Itachi Uchiha, quien miraba aburrido hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado. En eso Shizune entró cerrando la puerta tras suyo y le dedico una sonrisa, que el Uchiha pudo ver que era falsa.

-Señor…-la pelinegra volteó a ver la tabla de registros (o no se como se llame pero es donde tienen el nombre del paciente, lo que tiene y bla bla bla)-Uchiha, hemos marcada varias veces el número y nadie contesta, lo intentaremos para el día de mañana, las oficinas están muy ocupadas por el momento-Shizune estaba a punto de salir pero hubo algo que la detuvo y vio al paciente, quien se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y su largo flequillo negro tapaba sus ojos.

-Usted no entiende-dijo en voz baja, luego levantó la cara dejando ver un triste y molesta ( a la vez) mirada-¡Yo ya no puedo esperar!-Shizune sintió una pequeña puñalada en el corazón-Yo ya no puedo contar con el día de mañana, no estoy ni si quiera seguro de que llegue a esta noche-La joven se sintió mal, muy mal-Haré lo que pueda-se retiró de la habitación dejando a Itachi frustrado.

En otro lugar, amplio, lleno de gente, riendo contenta, llorando, amargada, bueno, para no hacerla de larga, de todo en general, se encontraba un Naruto y una Hinata paseando.

-Nee, Hina-chan, ¿te gusta el ramen?-preguntó el joven Uzumaki investigando tal vez a su futura novia.

-C-claro-sonrió con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-"Bien lleva un punto positivo"-se dijo el rubio por sus adentros, luego una cabellera rosa y otra azabache le llamó la atención, más por la rosada, era fácil distinguir entre los demás.-No será…-balbuceó Naruto.-¡Andando Hinata!-jaló a la chica del brazo y corrieron hacia la mata rosa.

-¡Lo sabía!-dijo Naruto apuntando con su dedo acusadoramente al Uchiha quien se encontraba tranquilo.-¡Sabía que te gustaba Sakura-chan!-Sakura se ruborizó, ¿Naruto la conocía? Bueno, en su salón quien no la conocía, si era el payaso de los demás.

-¿Y eso a ti te incumbe?-dijo con indiferencia el moreno haciendo enojar a propósito a su mejor amigo.

-¡Sí!-exclamó enojado- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo desde ….-Naruto se puso a contar con los dedos haciendo que en la frente del Uchiha una venita se hinchara-de no me acuerdo cuando pero eres mi mejor amigo!- Hinata solo sonreía nerviosa y Sakura miraba asombrada el espectáculo.

-Que irritante eres-dijo Sasuke dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¡Debí imaginármelo!-Pareciera que lo estaba engañando con Sakura, o eso daba a entender el rubio a sus espectadores, que solo lo miraban extrañados y/o asombrados ante el escándalo del Uzumaki- ¡Desde que entramos al instituto y la viste te comportabas raro!-Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, lo estaba empezando a delatar. Sakura levantó ambas cejas asombrada más y un ligero rubor se colocó en sus mejillas.-¡Y también entiendo ahora porque siempre te ibas con los chicos que se burlaban de ella y regresabas con moretes, ¿te peleabas con ellos verdad?-Sasuke apretó el vaso de cartón-Dobe-dijo en voz baja tratando de no gritar.-¡También he visto como la mirabas en la hora del recreo cuando se juntaba con Hinata-chan!- Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿Por qué no se burlan de Hinata por juntarse con Sakura? Pues hay una gran razón que tiene nombre y apellido…Neji Hyuuga, nadie se metía con Hinata teniendo a su primo sobreprotector, bueno ni tanto, pero quien se metiera con ella al rato regresaba con un ojo morado marca Neji, y volvemos con nuestra escena de "celos" –podría decirse ante la actuación de Naruto- El Uchiha estaba tratando de contenerse para no romperle la cara a su amigo, apretó aún más el vaso-¡Y también cuando…-el vaso explotó cayendo el líquido caliente sobre la piel blanca de Sasuke, quien solo gruño y luego gritó-¡Ya es suficiente!-estaba sonrojado, Naruto sonrió ante la actuación de su amigo, era oficial, Uchiha Sasuke le gustaba Sakura.-Demonios, tendré que ir a comprar otro café por tu culpa-dijo levantándose de la mesa y jaló a su amigo del cuello de la camisa-Y tú me acompañarás…-lo sentenció, pero el rubio se detuvo un poco.

-Hina-chan, ¿quieres algo? ¡Yo invito!-le sonrió a la ojiperla, quien se sonrojó y dijo un tímido-Cappuccino por favor-y luego volvió a ser arrastrado por su amigo.

Hinata se sentó en frente de Sakura y le sonrió, estaba muy cambiada, ropas completamente diferentes, pero la hacían lucir bella.

-Te vez muy linda-le dijo la Hyuuga un poco bajo.

-Gracias-respondió tímida Sakura-Igual tu-le sonrió.

No es que el ambiente estuviera tenso, no, es que ambas eran tímidas y no sabían que hablar, ni que decir y los chicos no volvían, y no volvían, eso lo hacía incómodo, hasta que Sakura se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

-¿Eres novia de Naruto?-Hinata sintió como los colores subieron a su rostro poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-Y-yo…-dijo sonrojada y penosa-No…aún…-Oh, eso significaba que podía haber algo.

De ahí, sacaron un tema para poder hablar y evitar ese incómodo silencio.

Mientras que con los chicos, le faltaban unas cinco personas para poder llegar a ser atendidos.

-Oh, Hinata-chan es tan bella-dijo el rubio poniendo corazones en los ojos, y otros más pero a su alrededor, y los que se acercaban a Sasuke eran vilmente asesinados con su aura maligna -Le gusta el ramen, eso la hace la chica más perfecta del mundo-dijo en un suspiro de cualquier enamorado.

-Hn- dio dos pasos, al parecer la fila se movía rápido y así no se lamentaría de obligar a Naruto estar con él.-¿Ya es tu novia?-le preguntó el Uchiha sin verle.

-No-dijo apenado-Me da miedo, ¿Qué tal si no soy lo suficiente bueno para ella?-dijo poniendo ojitos llorosos, se supone que ese era el momento en que Sasuke debía darle apoyo emocional, pero por alguna razón, le costaba ser "amigable" con los demás, solo lo podía ser con Sakura y nadie más.

-No eres lo suficientemente bueno para nadie-dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Pero a Hinata se le nota que también le gustas-genial otro paso, unos cinco más y podría escapar de los escándalos de su amigo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó asombrado y feliz el Uzumaki-¿Le gusto a Hinata-chan? ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-sus emociones estaban hechas un desastre, típico de un adolescente.

Sasuke tomó el puente de su nariz como requiriendo paciencia, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que traía loca a la Hyuuga? Se sonroja cuando le habla, tartamudea mucho cuando esta cercas de él, y si ella estuviera conectada a una maquinita que revisará el pulso del corazón, tendría por seguro que cuando estuviera cercas de Naruto, parecería que le estuviera dando un ataque cardíaco.

Las personas que se encontraban en frente de ellos desaparecieron dejando ver al cajero, una cola alta y los pelos erizados como púas, piel un poco morena, y la cara de despreocupado, Shikamaru Nara-supongamos que Shikamaru es acá bien relax, tipo hippie-un radio pequeño, estaba al lado de la caja registradora, y para ser un radio pequeño, la música se escuchaba exageradamente alta, dejando sordos a Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Qué van a pedir?-preguntó de una manera tan relajada.

-Carajo Shikamaru-renegó el rubio-¡Bájale al estéreo! ¿Quieres? Me estas dejando sordo-colocó sus manos en sus orejas tratando de desaparecer el ruido, pero era imposible.

-Que problemáticos-resopló el chico y bajó el volumen. Luego un extraño ruido parecido al de una pistola disparando se escuchó acompañado de un grito aterrado.

-¡Hinata!-exclamó Naruto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas, Sasuke lo imitó, viendo el montón de gente que se encontraba ahí, Sasuke sintió como su corazón paró por unos instantes para luego empezar a latir fuerte. Era tal y como su sueño, solo que aquí, estaba lleno de luz y rodeado de gente extraña. Se encontraba ahí, tirada en el piso, viendo como un líquido espeso rojo salía de su costilla derecha, ensuciando aquella blusa verde lima que hacía juego con sus ojos que estaban abiertos y asustados ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Sasuke caminó a lo que parecía tranquilo, se agachó en frente de ella, quien lo observó aterrada.

-Tengo miedo-dijo en un susurro inaudible, Sasuke tomó su mano, para luego besarla cuidadosamente, la chica temblaba, su mano, si no estuviera sujeta a la de Sasuke caería como una gelatina, el chico le brindó una sonrisa cálida.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo-Sakura sintió alivio, pero aun así sentía miedo, luego sintió como todo se volvía oscuro, y un frío invadió su cuerpo.

-¡Ya viene la ambulancia en camino!-dijo Naruto, quien se molestó al ver al chico tan calmado, como si no hubiera pasado nada-¿Pero que mierda tienes? ¡Le acaban de disparar y tu estas así!-le reclamó el rubio asustado, nervioso, molesto y extrañado.

-La hago sentir segura-dijo Sasuke aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro los nervios aceleraban horriblemente su corazón, sentía su cuerpo temblar.

**.**

Lo que paso mucho antes de que todo el alboroto se formara.

Karin y Tayuya se encontraban dentro de un auto rojo, a unas pocas casas de distancia de la morada Uchiha, vigilando a los "tortolos" Karin lanzó un bostezo, estaba cansada, tenía sueño, y no se podía librar de Tayuya ya que ella era la que traía el auto, luego miró el cielo, estaba completamente oscuro, gracias a Dios, la lluvia se estaba deteniendo.

-¿Qué horas son?-preguntó somnolienta Karin.

Tayuya sacó el teléfono celular y se fijo en la hora.

-Las tres con quince-dijo como si nada, Karin abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Las tres con quince!-gritó enojada- ¡Estás loca! ¡Me quiero ir a mi casa!-renegó la joven.

-¡No puedes!-le dijo Tayuya seria-Tú me vas ayudar a darle una lección a la Haruno-una sonrisa maléfica adornó su rostro, asustando a la pelirroja, ¿desde cuándo se había obsesionado tanto con Sasuke? Karin se quedó tan perdida en sus pensamientos que de un momento a otro se quedó dormida.

Serían como las diez y media de la mañana cuando escuchó el motor prenderse, se despertó dando un pequeño brinquito ante el ruido, y luego volteó a ver a Tayuya, que no quitaba su vista de enfrente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Karin acompañado por un bostezo.

-A seguirlos-dijo sin verle.

Llegaron al centro comercial y los siguieron, y en la planta alta del extravagante café, estaban solas, las demás mesas estaban completamente vacías, ahí estaban las chicas, observando a la pareja viendo como se sonreían mutuamente, como Sasuke acariciaba tiernamente lo que era la mejilla y mano de la Haruno, todo eso hacía enfurecer a Tayuya, quien se limitaba a atragantarse con el café.

-Si me disculpas, iré por una malteada-dijo Karin poniéndose de pie.

Cuando regreso, escuchó un extraño ruido, pero no le dio importancia, con eso de que seguía medio dormida, podría imaginarse que un zorro enorme atacaba la ciudad, pero todo cambio cuando vio a Tayuya de pie, Karin se acercó sigilosamente y dejó caer la malteada cuando vio en las manos de Tayuya una pistola, que apuntaba abajo, temerosa de ver, se acercó al barandal hecho de cemento y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, una cabellera pelirrosa se encontraba desplegada en el piso, era Sakura.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?-preguntó asustada Karin al ver el gran delito que acababa de cometer.

-Cállate o a ti también te dispararé-La pelirroja tragó seco, en verdad, ya ni reconocía a su amiga- Será mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo guardando el arma dentro de sus pantalones y ocultándola con la chamarra gruesa que traía puesta. Karin se negaba a ir, pero, su vida estaba en peligro al ver con la clase de loca con la que estaba tratando, así que decidió seguir sus órdenes.

**.**

Volviendo a nuestra escena, la ambulancia llegó y se llevaron a Sakura, Sasuke la acompañaba, sujetando la mano de ella aún, no la soltaría por nada del mundo, por más que quisiera no podía ya no podía ocultar su miedo, su labio inferior empezó a temblar, su corazón estaba como loco, entonces, recordó aquella horrible sensación que tuvo alguna vez en su niñez.

_*Flashback*_

_Itachi se encontraba con unos extraños hombres que parecían ser policías, desde el pasillo, Sasuke oculto en las sombras trató de escuchar la plática._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?-esa fue la voz de su hermano, debo mencionar antes de, Fugaku era el jefe oficial de la policía en todo Tokio, aparte de ser dueño de las empresas Sharingan y Uchiha, era un hombre importante para lo que era la justicia y el trabajo._

_-Itachi-san-dijo un hombre con respeto-No quiero que se vaya a acelerar-al parecer eso no iba por buen camino._

_Por alguna razón, Mikoto, la mamá de Sasuke siempre le decía que no le hiciera bromas o algo que lo asustará, porque decía que su corazón estaba malito, que Sasuke debía de ser cuidadoso con él._

_-Hoy se reportó un accidente en la carretera principal, cercas del kilómetro treinta y uno, un carro Ford Fusion negro- le enseño a lo que parecía una foto- Sasuke no podía verla, pero al ver la cara de Itachi vio que algo andaba mal._

_-¿Qué les pasó a mis papás?-preguntó asustado. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, tomó su pecho y su respiración parecía agitada. Los hombres sacaron un celular-Llama a una ambulancia-dijo uno de ellos, Sasuke no entendía, estaba desesperado, ¿qué había pasado?_

_-¡No!-dijo histérico el joven-¡Quiero saber qué rayos les paso a mis padres!-Al parecer se estaba calmando, o eso trataba él._

_-No sobrevivieron al accidente…-Itachi sintió como un gran dolor pasó a su pecho, se dejó caer sobre el tatami, pero no era su corazón, eran sus sentimientos, estaban rotos, luego sintió como algo se movió y volteó a verlo, sintió tristeza profunda al ver un Sasuke de cinco años asustado._

_-Sasuke…-dijo Itachi tratando de sonar tranquilo-Ven…-le hizo un ademán con las manos para que el niño fuera hacia él. _

_Se acercó tímidamente y luego sintió como unos brazos lo sujetaron, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa._

_-Lo esperaremos afuera- dijo uno de los hombres para luego dejar a los hermanos solos._

_-Sasuke-dijo Itachi abrazándolo.-Tengo que irme-lo soltó del abrazo, el niño estaba llorando, al parecer, si escuchó la plática- Espérame aquí y no te muevas, ¿sí? Prometo que volveré lo más rápido que pueda. -dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie.-Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré-le sonrió, Sasuke solo asintió con las lágrimas en su rostro y se quedó viendo a Itachi- Te quiero hermanito, no lo olvides.-El Uchiha cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo completamente solo._

_A la día siguiente, Itachi no había puesto ni un solo pie, Sasuke seguía en el mismo lugar donde Itachi lo había dejado, pasó el segundo día, él seguía sin aparecer, el tercer, ni una huella, así pasó rápidamente una semana y Sasuke se mantenía en el mismo lugar, esperando en el momento que su hermano mayor regresará, pero nunca volvió._

_-Prometiste que volverías-dijo en un susurro para luego empezar a llorar en posición fetal en el mismo lugar._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Algo hizo que Sasuke regresará a la realidad, habían parado de golpe la ambulancia y bajaron a Sakura corriendo.

-¡Se nos va! ¡Se nos va!-dijo un enfermero corriendo empujando la camilla de la chica.

Sasuke sintió como el agarre de la mano de Sakura y la suya fue rota por la distancia, una enfermera le prohibió el paso, dejándolo parada y contemplando la puerta, miro la mano que sujetaba la de Sakura y luego la apretó con fuerza.

-No quiero perderte-dijo en un susurro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, aquí las dejo, se me apagó el foco, creo que este es el capitulo que más me he inspirado, creo ajajaja, espero que les guste, cualquier comentario, amenaza, tomate explosivo o lo que se les ocurra que quieren enviar, mándenlo al sexy cuadro de abajo ;)

**Agradecimientos:**

antu2309, kaoru-uchiha, July-duendecillo, gaaabi, DULCECITO311, Yoouarebeautiful, cherry627, Chris-san100, PITET, y un anónimo que anda por ahí jejeje, muchas gracias en serio, me animan mucho a seguir.


	5. Nuevas Amistades

**Disclaimer: **Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Nuevas Amistades**

Naruto entró al hospital junto con Hinata y encontraron al azabache frente a la puerta de donde metían a los pacientes y les prohibían el paso, esas dos puertas azul cielo bajo, que le prohibían estar al lado de ella, el rubio se acercó y tomo el hombro de su amigo con su brazo.

-Todo va estar bien, tranquilo-le dijo su amigo pero luego sintió aprisionado, lo que nunca pensó ver en su vida fue lo siguiente.

Sasuke lo estaba abrazando, y lo más impresionante, estaba llorando…Nunca en sus largos años de amistad que había tenido con el Uchiha lo había visto llorar, realmente esa chica le importaba mucho, Naruto no se negó al abrazo, de hecho, lo correspondió.

-Tengo miedo Naruto-seguía llorando.-Que tal si ella no vuelve y de nuevo estoy solo-se aferró más a él. El rubio seguía impactado por los actos del joven, pero solo le sonrío-No tienes que rendirte-le dijo separándose un poco de él-Cuando ella regrese va a necesitar verte con una sonrisa para que se la contagies-seguía sonriendo, Sasuke solo asintió, se sentía de nuevo como niño, recordando todos sus temores y pesadillas.

**.**

Una rubia con dos coletas bajas, vestida de blanco con una bata blanca igual, ojos chocolates y unos pechos exagerados iba poniéndose los guantes blancos para ponerse en acción. Entró a la habitación y se encontraba Shizune esperándola.

-¿Qué tenemos?-pregunto la mujer sin voltearle a ver a la pelinegra que solo se limitó a seguirla.

-Mujer de unos dieciséis años tiene una bala atrapada en su costilla derecha y pierde sangre rápido-luego se detuvo y vio a la rubia- No sé porque se me hace conocida-la rubia solo volteó a verla.

-No es tiempo de reconocer gente Shizune, es tiempo de salvar su vida-desapareció de tras de la puerta, y sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al ver quien era la persona a quien iba a atender.- ¡Traigan dos litros de sangre O positivo!-gritó la mujer dando su orden, luego se acercó a la chica.- ¿Qué te hicieron Sakurita?- acarició el rostro de la chica quien estaba inconsciente.

**.**

Sakura esperaba sentada sujetando sus rodillas y hundiendo su mentón en ellas viendo a la infinita oscuridad a su alrededor, había una extraña razón por la que solo ella podía brillar, pero a su alrededor estaba vacío y oscuro, tenía miedo, no le gustaba estar sola, nunca le ha gustado estar sola, había veces que ella pensaba que alguien le hablaba en su cabeza, y ella respondía en voz alta, luego en unos momentos se quedaba callada y se quedaba meditando lo sucedido, luego pensaba que deliraba por lo que hacía, pero por más que quisiera evitarlo, terminaba hablando sola de nuevo.

Pero al parecer esta vez su compañera o compañero mental no se encontraba, ya que todo era completo silencio.

Después de unos minutos, sonrió, recordar como Sasuke le brindaba una hermosa sonrisa, que le decía que todo estaría bien, se sentía feliz, por que creía en el, luego una luz empezó a iluminar todo la oscuridad a su alrededor transformándolo en blanco, la chica se levantó de su lugar y se quedó viendo a todas las direcciones en busca de una señal, pero no había nada, solo, todo su alrededor se había iluminado de blanco. Pensó que tal vez tendría que esperar un poco más para salir de ahí.

-Sálvame de esta soledad-una voz se escucho, y esta vez no fue en su cabeza, lo escuchó perfectamente, pero, ¿quién era?

-Sálvame de esta soledad-de nuevo esa voz, Sakura se giró a todos lados buscando a la persona dueña de esa voz.

**.**

Una bala afuera y una cocida después, la pelirrosa fue llevada a una habitación privada, para que se recuperara.

Sasuke estaba desesperado, quería verla ya, una vez más, fue a preguntar si la chica ya había salido y por fin, la respuesta fue positiva. Los tres jóvenes fueron llevados hacia un pasillo blanco, en donde Naruto y Hinata tuvieron que esperar sentados a que su amigo saliera.

Sasuke entró y la vio ahí, durmiendo plácidamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, agarró la silla que se encontraba ahí y la puso al lado de la cama y se sentó al lado de ella, le cogió la mano delicadamente y la volvió a besar, unos cabellos rebeldes estaban en el rostro de la pelirrosa, los quitó cuidadosamente con la mano que tenía libre y vio aquel rostro que se miraba tranquilo, ante el contacto, la chica frunció un poco el ceño y luego sus ojos empezaron a abrirse poco a poco, dejando ver aquel hermoso verde que le fascinaba.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-preguntó la chica volteando débilmente hacia él.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Sasuke_-kun_?-sonrió de lado el chico.

-Desde no sé cuando-sonrió ella también, luego una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro y su mano se dirigió hacia su costilla-Auch-se quejó en voz baja.

-Te dije que todo iba a estar bien-seguía teniendo su mano sujeta y la acercó a su mejilla, estaba helada, parecía como si hubiera estado en un congelador.

-Mañana vas a empezar con el trabajo de Ciencias-le sonrió la chica, le muchacho sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿No puedes dejar de pensar en las clases verdad?-preguntó el sonriente.

-Necesito tener mis calificaciones perfectas para poder estar en el instituto-dijo ella en voz baja, unos segundos que parecían minutos pasaron en silencio.

La sonrisa del Uchiha se borró-Sabes…tuve miedo-mencionó el azabache,

-¿De qué?-preguntó la chica.

-De perderte-miraba el suelo fijo y la mano de ella seguía en su mejilla-No quiero volver a estar solo-la vio a los ojos, la chica solo lo mira con ternura y a la vez tristeza.

-Sé lo que se siente-la chica acarició el rostro del azabache con la mano libre y luego uso las dos para sostener su rostro, viendo aquellos hermosos ojos negros-Yo siempre estaré para ahí, incluso si llegarás a odiarme-Sasuke tomó las manos de la chica y las quitó de su rostro y las pegó en su pecho.

-Yo jamás, jamás te odiaría-soltó sus manos para luego chocar su frente con la de ella viéndola aún a los ojos.-Por más que quisiera no podría odiarte.-le dio un tierno beso que fue interrumpido por el portazo que Naruto dio, su pie estaba alzado, al parecer había pateado la puerta, Sasuke se separó lento y cuidadosamente de la chica y volteó con furia hacia su dobe amigo.

-¡Oi teme!-dijo Naruto-¡Sakura-chan apenas se está recuperando y tu ya te la estas tragando!-sonrió picaron, la Haruno sintió sus mejillas arder y Sasuke tenía varias venitas hinchadas en su frente.

Hinata solo sonreía nerviosa ante todo lo sucedido, le alegraba que su amiga estuviera bien.

Tsunade entro al cuarto sin permiso viendo la discusión de los dos chicos.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!-les gritó haciendo que ambos se quedarán callados.

-Tsu… ¿Tsunade-sama?-preguntó incrédula ante la persona que estaba enfrente suyo.- ¿También es médica?-preguntó asombrada.

-Soy psicóloga, médica, policía y futura abogada-le guiño un ojo y le entregó una tarjetita-Bueno, tuviste mucha suerte-le dijo la mujer sentándose en la cama, los otros chicos solo se acercaron a escuchar el reportaje de la chica-La bala entro, pero no dañó nada, incluso solo rozó una de tus costillas derechas, eso es increíble-dijo asombrada viendo unos documentos que traía en mano-y aunque estés bien, no irás a casa hasta dentro de dos días.-le sentenció la mujer.

-Oh Sakura-chan, no podrás ir al instituto-dijo desanimado el rubio-Yo que quería ver la cara de todos los imbéciles al verte con tu nuevo look-pero luego le sonrió-Pero mira el lado positivo, descansaras por lo menos dos días más-Hinata y Tsunade asintieron sonriéndole.

-Se supone que solo debería de estar uno aquí, pero viendo que no es nada complicado pueden estar aquí-dijo viendo con ojos asesinos a todos-Y tu rubio hiperactivo, rompes algo y lo pagas-lo apuntó con el dedo amenazándolo, el chico tragó en seco.

Las horas pasaron volando, Naruto, Hinata Sakura reían ante cada tontada que decía el rubio y Sasuke se limitaba a sonreír pero seguía sin soltar la mano de la joven.

Pasaron más horas y Naruto tenía que llevar a Hinata a su hogar antes de que Neji le hiciera algo malo a él, no a ella, así que se despidieron de la pareja y se retiraron, ya había pasado un buen rato, Sakura estaba bostezando, de seguro ya eran las nueve y media y hace mucho que el horario de visitas había acabado, todo estaba en completo silencio, ambos miraban el televisor que estaba en el techo colgando.

-Mañana tienes que ir al instituto-dijo la chica entre bostezos.

-Ya lo sé, no iré-dijo el chico enderezando su espalda, ya se había cansado de estar sentado.

-Tienes que ir, necesito a alguien que me explique bien lo que están viendo-dijo Sakura como puchero.

-Tienes a Hinata-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No quiero que pierdas clases por mi culpa, por favor, ve mañana-le suplicó la chica, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Está bien-Sakura se movió haciéndole un gran campo al joven quien se recostó a su lado-Que tengas buenas noches-le dio un beso en su frente y luego se quedó dormido, Sakura seguía despierta y no precisamente viendo el televisor, si no pensando en quién diablos quería matarla. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó sintió el espacio libre de Sasuke, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba, pero algo estaba en su lugar, una rosa roja, la chica sonrío al ver tal detalle, la levantó y vio que traía una etiqueta que se puso a leer.

"_Llegaré hasta las tres, te amo"_

La chica no pudo evitar no sonreír, ¿en donde se había metido Sasuke en toda su vida? Él era el hombre perfecto para ella, volteó a ver el reloj y eran las diez y media, hace tres horas que el ya se había ido. Se estiró y se puso de pie, se sentía entumida y caminar por el pasillo del hospital.

Salió de su habitación y se fijó que Tsunade-sama no anduviera por esos rumbos, entonces salió libremente y empezó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo, las paredes blancas, no había nadie en ese pasillo más que ella, le recordaba mucho cuando estaba con el psicólogo. Una luz roja le llamó su atención, no era una gran luz, si no un minúsculo punto que se movía y movía, lo siguió hasta llegar a una habitación.

-Parece que eres bastante curiosa-se escuchó una voz tras ella, se giró y vio un hombre de ojos y cabello negro.

-Ah…yo solo estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio, pero si le molesta, me puedo retirar-dijo sonriendo apenada.

-Claro que no-le sonrió el joven.-¿Quieres platicar conmigo? Estoy un poco aburrido-la chica asintió y caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó el hombre.

-Sakura, ¿y usted?-le sonrió Sakura.

-Oh por favor, no me hables de usted, me siento más viejo, mi nombre es Itachi, un placer conocerte.-estrechó su mano contra la de ella.

-¿Qué edad tiene…s?-agregó por último la "s" por petición del pelinegro.

-Tengo veintiún años ¿y tú?-la observó bien, la chica era extravagante, no conocía a nadie que tuviera el cabello color rosa, pero le quedaba bien, se miraba linda.

-Dieciséis-le sonrió.

-¿No crees que eres muy joven para estar en un hospital?-le preguntó Itachi sonriendo.

-Sí, pero no fue mi culpa-dijo ella.

-¿Qué te paso?-preguntó curioso.

-Me dispararon-Itachi levantó ambas cejas-¿Y tú porque estás aquí?-cuestionó la pelirrosa.

-Estoy enfermo del corazón-dijo con una sonrisa rota-y al parecer de tuberculosis también-Sakura soltó un oh casi inaudible, pero luego le sonrió.

-Saldrás bien-le sonrió ella, el chico solo vio, y apenas sus labios se curvearon formando una casi invisible sonrisa.

-Y… ¿no sabes quién te disparó?- la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Podría imaginarme que sería cualquiera de mi salón-su rostro reflejó una tristeza profunda- Casi todos me odian y no entiendo la verdad cual es su razón-miró al piso con tristeza.

-¿Qué tan cruel ha sido la vida contigo?-le preguntó Itachi viendo al achica quien solo lo vio con una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento, entonces Sakura empezó a relatar su vida, de cómo sucedió la muerte de sus padres, de cómo todos a su alrededor se alejaron de ella haciéndola sentir menos, pero cuando llegó a ese preciso momento de su vida, sonrió.-Ahora tengo una persona que me ama, y solo basta con él para poder seguir adelante y no dejarme caer-su sonrisa parecía sincera, llena de esperanza. Itachi solo la observó asombrado, si él hubiera tenido ese tipo de vida, hubiera votado por el suicidio, pero ella, su fuerza de voluntad, las ganas de querer seguir adelante la sostenían y la mantenían en pie. ¿Cómo es que la vida puede ser tan cruel con una persona tan inocente como ella?

-Lo mío no es nada comparado con lo tuyo-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué te paso a ti?-preguntó Sakura.

-Fue cuando yo tenía diez años-comenzó a relatar Itachi-Los compañeros de mi padre habían acudido a mi casa sin razón alguna, hasta que me explicaron que había ocurrido un accidente-los latidos se aceleraron un poco-me obligaron a dejar a mi hermano menor en la casa, solo, el apenas tenía cinco años-seguían acelerándose-me llevaron a revisar los cuerpos y lamentablemente si eran mis padres- el dolor estaba empezando a expandirse-tanto había sido el impacto que me dio un ataque, después, caí en coma y no volví a despertar hasta hace unos días, pero estaba en las afueras de Tokio y cuando desperté ya estaba aquí-sus latidos se relajaron pero sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas-Le dije a mi hermano menor, que me esperara, que yo volvería, han pasado once años, y no lo he vuelto a ver.-Sakura colocó una mano en la espalda del joven, haciéndole leves cariños para que se tranquilizara.-Estoy seguro que ahora me odia por haberlo dejado solo-Sakura se acercó a él y le sujeto la mano y le sonrió.

-Si él se entera de la razón, no tendría motivos para odiarte-le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Shizune asomó su cabeza tras la puerta y sonrió-Con que aquí estabas Sakura-san, ya es hora del cambio de tus vendas y administrarte medicina-la pelirrosa se separó del joven y le sonrió-Te veo luego-se despidió alzando la mano y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Sakura-mencionó Itachi, la chica volteó a verlo-¿Tienes novio?-la chica sufrió un sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza-Lástima, me gustaría que mi hermano tuviera una novia como tu-le sonrió y se despidió con la mano. La chica salió de la habitación sonriendo, su primer día en el hospital y ya tenía un amigo.

Sasuke nunca le había contado sobre el porqué estaba solo, así que Sakura no podría imaginarse de que Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos.

Un cambio de vendas y unas enorme píldoras después…

La chica giró a voltear a ver el reloj, faltaba una hora para que Sasuke regresará, se acomodó en su cama y prendió el televisor, y estaba su programa favorito, Bob Esponja.

**.**

La última clase de ese día, biología, estaban a más de la mitad de clase cuando Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia el frente, se subió al escritorio del profesor-Kakashi solo se limitó a observarlo con su ojo-y los apuntó a todos con su dedo.

-¡Oigan Ustedes!-gritó para que todos le prestarán atención, pero no era necesario, con lo que había hecho ya era suficiente-¡Todos al hospital a las tres! ¡Iremos a visitar a Sakura-chan!-la gente empezó a murmurar entre sí misma y Sasuke ya estaba planeando como asesinarlo de manera cruel y lenta.

-¿Serías tan amable de bajarte de mi escritorio Naruto?-le pregunto amablemente el maestro.

-Oh si lo siento Kakashi-sensei-dijo bajando de un brinco, pero siguió sin retirarse de enfrente.-Sean amables con ella, y llévenle regalitos-dijo sonriendo y estaba a punto de retirarse pero las palabras de su Sensei lo detuvieron.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi alumna preferida?-preguntó curioso el hombre de cabellera plateada.

-Oh verá-Naruto tomo pose de "vieja chismosa" y empezó su narración, los demás alumnos se acercaron para escuchar la conversación quedando solo en sus lugares Sasuke y Hinata, no necesitaban volver a oír la historia.

-¿Quién se atrevió a dispararle?-preguntó Kakashi enojado observando a su alrededor-¡Juró que cuando me entere de quien fue lo reprobaré hasta que me muera!-gritó frustrado.

Todos observaron a su alrededor y observaron que solo dos estudiantes eran las que faltaban…Karin y Tayuya.

Suigetsu torció la boca, conocía bien a Karin, ella no sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir con ella?-se oyó una voz desde atrás, Ayane una rubia de ojos chocolates también encargada de hacer sufrir a la Haruno.

-¡Por que nos necesita!-dijo Naruto cerrando el puño en alto.

El timbre sonó pero ninguno de los estudiantes se movió.

-La nerda siempre ha estado sola y siempre lo estará-dijo la rubia molesta poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Claro que no-se oyó una voz desde atrás del salón, todos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron que el dueño de aquella voz era Sasuke.

-Teme…-dijo en voz baja Naruto.

-Yo nunca la dejaré sola-dijo poniéndose de pie, Ayane frunció el ceño.

-¿Y a ti que tanto te interesa ella?-replicó enojada.- ¿Qué es ella de ti?-Sasuke la vio de mala manera y la chica tragó en seco.

-Déjame informarte que ella es mi novia-todas las fangirls de Sasuke gritaron de "dolor" "enojo" "asombro" y "tristeza" por que su "amor platónico" se había quedado con la nerda de la clase, la rubia, molesta agarró sus cosas de mala manera y se retiró.

-¿Y qué dicen? ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó emocionado Naruto.

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos.

**.**

Sakura estaba quedándose dormida hasta que notó que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un cabello azabache desordenado y sonrió.

-El dobe te trajo visitas-Sakura lo miró extrañada y Sasuke abrió más la puerta dejando ver a bastantes personas tras él.

Empezaron a pasar uno por uno y Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada, pensaba que solo era Hinata y Naruto pero no.

Tenten-también iba a la misma escuela, pero ella también trabaja-Neji, Rock Lee, Guy-sensei-el entrenador-Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Shikamaru-también va en la escuela- Gaara, Chouji, Kakuro, Temari, Hinata, Shino, Juugo, Suiguetsu y obviamente Naruto; todos y todas traían algo, una caja de chocolates, bombones, flores, globos, osos de peluche…pero… si ella no los conocía bien, ¿por qué venían? No es que le molestará su visita, al contrario, le alegraba pero, ¿les caía bien a ellos?

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo a todos los presentes.

-No tienes porque agradecer-dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Pensé que yo… yo no les agradaba-dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-¡No es eso!-chilló Tenten- Es que verás…-La chica se acercó y tomó su hombro amigable- Yo, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, y Rock Lee nos juntamos en una parte, Hinata y tú en otra, Neji, Suigetsu, Juugo, Naruto y Sasuke en otra, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba en otra y así nos vamos separando-dijo se levantó.

-¡Pero gracias a ti nos juntaremos todos!-exclamó alegre Suigetsu-Como venimos todos apretados en la mini camionetita de Kakashi-sensei nos conocimos más y nos agradamos-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Y Guy-sensei y yo nos venimos corriendo de la escuela hacia aquí para que te unas a nuestra "Llama de la juventud"!-dijo sonriendo Rock Lee.

-Pero está lejos, ¿ no se cansaron?-preguntó Sakura asombrada.

-Tranquila nena- le guiñó un ojo- nosotros hombres fuertes, ¿ no es verdad Lee?-mencionó Guy-sensei enseñando sus brazos musculosos(….sin palabras)

-¡Sí Sensei!-mencionó Lee contento.

El celular de Suigetsu empezó a sonar-Discúlpenme un momento- salió de la habitación y respondió la llamada.

-¿Bueno?-preguntó el.

-¡Suigetsu tengo miedo!-se escuchó la voz aterrada de Karin.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?-sabía que Karin no estaba bromeando.

-No lo sé, Tayuya me tiene en un cuarto oscuro sin ventanas…-hablaba demasiado rápido que apenas se le podía entender.

-Tranquilízate, ¿qué haces con Tayu…-su voz se detuvo al ver que la llamada se había cortado.-Maldición-dijo cerrando el celular con fuerza, ¿qué había pasado?


	6. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia si me pertenece.

Algo antes de empezar:

Yo como toda la vida estaba leyendo sus hermosos reviews *-* cuando hubo uno que me sacó de onda, si, no fue apoyo, y si lo que quería era lastimarme o una manera podría decirse "extraña" de ayudarme de todos modos gracias Nammi No Sabaku, por tu review, yo por eso había puesto que recibia cualquier cosa (:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Encuentro.**

Suigetsu no quería arruinar el momento de felicidad que tenía Sakura en este momento, pero debía hacer algo, por el tono de voz que Karin tenía, era algo malo, ella no suele bromear y mucho menos con él.

Todos sonreían y carcajeaban pero Hinata no se sentía cómoda, tarde o temprano tenía que soltar lo que había visto el día del accidente de Sakura, así que caminó hacía Sasuke decidida y tiró de su chaqueta levemente, el azabache solo volteó a verla.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado…por favor?-le dijo la ojiperla nerviosa.

Sasuke se agachó y le dijo algo en el oído a la pelirrosa y luego salió de la habitación con Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él extrañado.

-Yo…y-yo vi quien le disparó a Sakura-Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y sujetó a la pelinegra de los antebrazos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-la agitó un poco, y luego de verla asustada la soltó-Lo siento, no era mi intención…se disculpó ante su actitud tan violenta.

-Lo siento, es que sentí que no era buen momento para decirlo…-dijo apenada agachando la cabeza.

-¿Quién fue?-le preguntó el azabache viéndola fijamente.

-Tayuya-soltó ella de golpe, Sasuke se sintió confundido, por unos momentos juró que sería Karin la que cometería ese tipo de estupideces pero al parecer no.

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó, era imposible de creer.

-Sí-dijo Hinata asintiendo con la cabeza también.

Genial, la persona que menos esperas es, ¿qué más podría pasar en ese día?

-Hinata, tenemos que irnos-dijo Neji saliendo entre el montón de gente que ya se había despedido de Sakura.

-Ya voy, primo-dijo ella sacando la cabeza de lado para poder verlo ya que el cuerpo de Sasuke lo tapaba.-Me tengo que ir, lo siento- y se retiró de la vista de Sasuke quien seguía impresionado.

-Sasuke-mencionó Suigetsu desde atrás.

-¿Qué?-preguntó dándose la media vuelta.

-Karin esta secuestrada-Sasuke levantó ambas cejas-Y si la encontramos a ella encontramos a Tayuya-el azabache mordió su labio inferior, entró a la habitación y se dirigió hacia Sakura quien lo notó extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

-Ya sabemos quién te disparó-Sakura abrió los ojos.-Fue Tayuya, y tiene a Karin como presa-la chica sintió como un escalofrío cruzó su espina dorsal-Creo que esta tarde la pasarás sola, lo siento.- dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquilo, iré a visitar a mi amigo, también está muy solito.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie-Espero y lo conozcas, es un buen amigo.-sonrió ella y Sasuke se sonrojó poquito.

-Soy celoso cariño así que…-la sujeto de su cintura y le dio un beso profundo-Espero que le digas que ya tienes novio.-le sonrió.

-Claro que ya le dije-sonrió ella, el joven se separó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta.-Te veo en la noche-dijo el girando para ver a su novia.-Ten cuidado-dijo ella despidiéndolo con la mano.

Una vez que su novio había desapareció de la habitación se puso en marcha a la habitación de su nuevo amigo.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y lo encontró dormido y sonrió.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo dándose la media vuelta, pero su torpe pie descalzó golpeó el marco de la puerta y soltó un chillido despertando a Itachi.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó el moreno tallándose los ojos.

-Lo siento-dijo apenada y agarrándose su pie.-Me golpeé sin querer, no quería despertarte-bajó su pie-será mejor que me vaya-estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta pero el moreno la detuvo con su voz.

-No, está bien, me dormí porque estaba aburrido.-le dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿está bien si me quedo un rato contigo?-preguntó la pelirrosa sonriéndole.

-Sí, no me gusta estar solo- Sakura se encaminó a la cama y agarró la silla que estaba un lado y la acercó más.

El moreno quien estaba recostado, enderezó su espalda sentándose, y Sakura notó como su cabello largo se dejó ver, quedó sorprendida, en verdad lo tenía largo y se miraba sedoso.

-No…no había visto tu cabello-dijo sorprendida.

-Estando dormido y sin visitas no había nadie que me lo cortará-mencionó divertido agarrando uno de sus mechones.

-¿Nadie te había visitado?-preguntó asombrada.

-No-dijo el Uchiha recostándose de nuevo.

-¡Pues de ahora en adelante Sasuke y yo te visitaremos lo prometo!-dijo la muchacha sonriéndole pero, al mencionar el nombre de Sasuke, Itachi sintió como su sangre se congeló al instante, ¿ella conocía a Sasuke? La pelirrosa notó la acción del hombre y lo observó-¿ Pasa algo?-

-Tu… ¿conoces a Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha?-le preguntó incrédulo con la vista perdida entre las sabanas que lo cubrían.

-Mmm sí, él es mi novio-le sonrió- Y por nada del mundo lo dejaría.-estaba un poco sonrojada.

Itachi volteó a verla sonrió-Gracias-dijo en un leve susurro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundida ante aquel agradecimiento.

-Por ser novia de mi hermano-le sonrió, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, toda esa horrible historia que él le había contado, ¿era la historia de Sasuke y de él? Ahora entendía las ideas suicidas que Sasuke había tenido cuando él era niño.

La puerta blanca se abrió y dejo ver una cabellera pelinegra, al igual que los ojos, Shizune se había aparecido en la habitación.

-Sakura-san-dijo ella-Es hora de cambiar sus vendas-y luego salió del cuarto cerrando esa puerta blanca, la pelirrosa se puso de pie, y volteó a ver a Itachi-Juro que traeré a Sasuke para que puedan hablar-le sonrió y salió de la habitación, una vez estando solo de nuevo en ese cuarto blanco, dejo escapar un leve suspiro.-Espero que no me odie por haberlo dejado solo por tanto tiempo-y volteó a ver la ventana, el sol ya estaba escondiéndose.

**.**

Suigetsu y Sasuke ya habían estado buscando por toda la ciudad, no había ni un rastro de Karin.

-¿No crees que sería mejor llamar a la policía para que investigue esto?-preguntó Sasuke sacando su teléfono celular.

-¿Y qué tal si se entera y de enojo matan a la zanahoria?-le dijo molesto el de ojos lilas, el azabache volteó a verlo durante unos segundos y Suigetsu se sintió incómodo ante la mirada de su compañero-¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto me vez? ¿Te gusto o qué?-preguntó algo molesto.

-Tal vez me digas loco pero, ¿te gusta Karin?- Suigetsu sintió arder un poco sus mejillas y volteó su rostro evitando que Sasuke observara su sonrojo.-Sí, estás loco, solo la ayudo porque es mi amiga-y se adelantó en el camino, el azabache sonrió por el acto de su amigo, respondió si.

Dieron varias vueltas en todas las calles en busca de algo, pero no encontraron nada, el sol ya hacía un buen rato que había desaparecido y eso le dificultaría encontrarla. Sasuke bufó molesto, ya estaba harto de buscar y no encontrar nada, sacó el celular de su pantalón y lanzó un leve gruñido, ya eran las ocho y media, hace media hora que tenía que estar en el hospital consintiendo a Sakura.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Sasuke guardando el celular en su bolsillo de nuevo-No es por nada pero un poquito más tarde y me dejarán afuera del hospital.-dijo el Uchiha dándose media vuelta.-Tú también deberías de descansar-le dijo viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-No, solo daré unas vueltas más y luego regresaré a casa-mencionó el caminando hacia adelante.

-Me avisas si encuentras algo-dijo Sasuke alejándose de él.

Suigetsu caminó y caminó pasando varias cuadras que pasaron desapercibidas, hasta que una, por alguna extraña razón, le llamó la atención, se encaminó a lo que parecía un callejón lleno de basura y una luz poco iluminadora al final de este, se encaminó y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final algo saltó de entre la basura exaltando su corazón, se tranquilizó al ver solo un gato observándolo y luego se fue corriendo dejándolo solo de nuevo.

-Estúpido gato-suspiró tratando de relajarse, siguió con su camino y su corazón se detuvo al verla, ahí, tirada entre a basura, con graves golpes sobre su rostro y brazos, moretones por doquiera y varía sangre pintando sus labrios y una parte de la frente.

-¡Karin!-gritó asustado y corrió hacia ella, la cogió entre sus brazos y la observó detalladamente, estaba bastante herida, definitivamente alguien tenía que detener a Tayuya

**.**

Sasuke llegó a la habitación de Sakura y la encontró caminando de un lado al otro, como desesperada.

-Ya llegué-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de él y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz del azabache, aún no estaba lista, no sabía cómo decirle, el chico la observó extrañado y se acercó a ella, le dio un abrazo el cual fue roto por ella, quien seguía inquieta-¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó confundido.

-Tienes que venir conmigo-le jaló del brazo, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y asomó su cabeza registrando que no hubiera ningún enfermero ni doctor cercas, unas vez cerciorándose de eso, caminaron silenciosamente hacia a una habitación-¿Me podrías decir que estás haciendo?-estaba confundido, ¿qué loca idea tenía su novia en l cabeza? Los podían regañar por estar caminando por los pasillos por horas que tienen prohibidas, se detuvieron una puerta con el respectivo número "264" y Sakura volteó a verlo y sujetó el rostro delicadamente.

-Prométeme que por nada del mundo te vas a enojar-lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-Depende de lo que sea-dijo Sasuke un poco en broma.

-¡Sasuke, prométemelo!- exclamó ella en voz baja, no quería ser descubierto.

-Está bien-dijo rodando los ojos-¿Qué me quieres mostrar?-Sakura dio un leve suspiro y se metió dentro del cuarto dejándolo solo por unos instantes, luego regresó y jaló sin mucha fuerza el brazo de Sasuke, estando dentro de la habitación, no vio nada, ni nadie, entonces miro a Sakura con una gran interrogante al lado, y ella solo le hizo señas de que viera en frente, cuando volteó su respiración se frenó por un momento, sintió como sus ojos se salieron de orbitas y casi perdía el equilibrio, ¿esta era otra mala jugada de la vida?

-¿I-itachi?-preguntó incrédulo y sin aire.

Por parte de Itachi, su corazón estaba acelerado, estaba emocionado, asustado, contento, en fin, un montón de emociones abarcaban su corazón, estaba emocionado por ver después de tanto tiempo a Sasuke, asustado porque tenía miedo de que él no lo reconociera o simplemente lo odiará por el hecho de que no estuvo en toda su infancia y contento, de ver que él estaba en ese preciso momento y no era otro sueño más haciéndolo sufrir.

-Mira cómo has crecido-dijo Itachi tratando de relajarse, demasiadas emociones le harían mal.

-¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?-preguntó Sasuke algo enfadado, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta anunciándole las ganas de querer llorar.

Sakura dio un leve apretón en la mano de Sasuke tratando de hacerlo relajar, pero este no le tomó ni la menor importancia.

-¡Respóndeme!-gritó el chico con la voz quebrada y formaba un puño en la mano libre que traía ya que la otra estaba sujeta a la de Sakura-¡Me prometiste que volverías! ¡Te esperé por más de tres días y tú nunca regresaste! ¡Trate de suicidarme por tu culpa!-estaba furioso, Itachi solo lo observaba, luego dio un leve suspiro y decidió continuar.

-¿Recuerdas que llegaron aquellos dos sujetos a nuestro hogar y nos avisaron del accidente de nuestros padres?-Sasuke asintió, las lágrimas ya se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.-Tuve que ir a reconocer los cuerpos de ellos, pero tan grande fue el impacto que me dio un ataque, y después quede en coma-dijo Itachi acercándose lento hacia él- Yo nunca te hubiera dejado solo hermanito-Sasuke no aguantó más, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, lloró, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía al verlo ahí con vida, que no era el único Uchiha existente en la tierra.

Itachi le respondió el abrazo, luego le dedicó una mirada a Sakura, que, gracias a ella, pudo encontrar a su hermano, y ella le sonrió. Los hermanos se separaron, e Itachi estaba tan contento que sintió que su corazón iba a estallar, agarró el hombro de Sasuke para poder mantenerse de pie y Sakura caminó velozmente hacia él para ayudarlo.

-¡Hay que llevarlo a la cama!-exclamó ella, y ambos lo encaminaron hacia la cama y lo recostaron, Sasuke recordó la enfermedad que su hermano mayor sufría y lo que su madre le decía.

-Lo siento-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa dolorosa y una mano en su pecho.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, silencio que fue roto por Sasuke y su curiosidad.

-¿Así que todo este tiempo has estado en coma?-preguntó un poco apenado por haberle acusado.

-Sí-dijo el sentándose, al ver que su corazón se había normalizado.

-Lamento tanto lo que te dije-el chico agachó la cabeza.

Itachi le revolvió el cabello, eso, le trajo varios recuerdos de su niñez-Tal vez, en cierta forma lo merecía, por no cumplir mi promesa-le dijo sonriéndole amable.

-¡Pero no es tu culpa!-dijo Sasuke levantando la cara y observándolo.

Sakura realmente le estaba dando su privacidad, ya que ella se mantenía en lo más profundo de su mente, pensado varias cosas, ni si quiera escuchaba lo que ellos mencionaban, tal vez estuvo así por lo menos diez minutos, hasta que su nombre retumbó en sus orejas.

-¿En qué piensas Sakura-chan?-preguntó Itachi observándola, se limitó a parpadear varias veces hasta que las palabras vinieron a su boca.

-¿No les ha pasado que están tan metidos en sus pensamientos que cuando los sacan de su mente ni si quiera se acuerdan en lo que pensaban?-los observó a ambos y luego sonrieron los tres.

Pasaron varias horas hablando hasta que Sakura se rindió y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Será mejor que me la lleve a su cuarto-dijo Sasuke cargándola.

-Te veo mañana hermanito-le sonrió Itachi.

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, tener a Sakura a su lado, realmente había cambiado su vida solitaria.

La acostó cuidadosamente en la cama y sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y la tapó con las sábanas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera conocido a Sakura? ¿De todos modos encontraría a Itachi? ¿O es que ella es la puerta hacia su felicidad? Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó al lado de ella y se quedó viendo fijo hacia el techo, se hundió en sus pensamientos y hasta que después se quedo dormido.

Hoy había sido una buena noche para él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquí las dejó, se me corto la inspiración hahaha, por lo general escribo cuando ando muy feliz, o triste enojada o lo que sea pero hoy, ando neutral, espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos:

Yoouarebeautiful, DULCECITO311, Avigail-Natsumi, Chris-san100, July-duendecillo, gaaabi, angel kou, y un anónimo que anda por ahí, ¡muchas gracias!


	7. Dolor y sufrimiento

**Disclaimer:** Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Dolor y sufrimiento**

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentó en la camilla y registró a la habitación, estaba sola, seguramente Sasuke se encontraría en el colegio lo más seguro; se levantó de la cama y fue a ver el exterior que se encontraba en su cuarto, un día nublado, el viento suave hacía que las ramas de los arboles danzarán a su compás y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, hoy era el día que saldría de esa pequeña prisión, volteó a ver el reloj, mascaban las diez y media de la mañana, fue al baño a arreglar un poco su cabello, al parecer ese día no andaba de renegado como los otros días, salió de la habitación contenta a decirle la gran noticia a Itachi, pero se detuvo en seco al ver dos enfermeras saliendo de su habitación.

-Pobre hombre… -dijo una entristecida.

-Qué lástima, es tan joven-mencionó la otra, y juntas se marcharon, Sakura sintió como sus piernas temblaron, tal vez era una habitación equivocada, una vez que las enfermeras se marcharon de su vista caminó a paso veloz y entró a la habitación, estaba limpia, ¿dónde estaba Itachi? Sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de su mente y cuerpo, cuando oyó una puerta y vio a Itachi salir del baño, limpiándose la cara con una toallita.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-le preguntó Itachi a la chica quien seguía estática, al ver que esta no respondía se acercó un poco a ella-¿Qué tienes?-la chica tembló un poco pero luego pero luego suspiró y trató de sonreír pero le fue imposible.

-Pensé que tú….-no podía decirlo, no es que a ella le afectará tanto, si había agarrado cierto cariño por Itachi, pero al pensar como Sasuke se pondría, la tristeza de haberlo encontrado una sola noche y al día siguiente no volverlo a ver de la misma manera, un dolor inmenso se apoderaría de él.

-¿Qué estaba muerto?-preguntó un poco serio, la chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.-Todavía no, gracias a Dios-mencionó el hombre dando un suspiro, y sonrió tratando de animar a la muchacha-Tengo algo que decirte, y sé que tú lo tomarás con más calma que Sasuke-agarró a Sakura del hombro y la dirigió cercas de su cama y la sentó, luego sacó unos papeles y se los dio a Sakura.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó ella tratando de leer rápido para entender de lo que se trataba.

-Son las compañías de nuestra familia-dijo Itachi estando de pie y observando a la chica fijamente-Necesito que Sasuke las firme para que sea él-tosió un poco-el nuevo dueño de las dos compañías-Sakura leyó un nombre, "Madara Uchiha".

-¿Quién…quién es Madara Uchiha?-preguntó Sakura quitando la vista del papel.

-Es, nuestro tío-mencionó el pelinegro-El es dueño también de la mitad de ambas compañías, Uchiha y Sharingan, me imagino que las has escuchado alguna vez, ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó sentándose al lado de ella.

-Por supuesto, son compañías muy importantes-mencionó la pelirrosa.

-Cómo tu sabes, ya no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo, y necesito que esos papeles sean firmados por Sasuke-volvió a toser-y sean entregados en las oficinas de ambas compañías.

-Está bien-dijo la chica sonriéndole.

-Sabía que tú lo tomarías con más calma-dijo Itachi poniendo una mano sobre su frente.-Conociendo a Sasuke, de seguro es muy impulsivo.- volteó a ver a Sakura.

-Pues, cuando lo conocí, el era muy serio, bueno, lo es, con los demás, pero conmigo, no lo sé, él es diferente-dijo la chica mirando al suelo fijamente.

-¿Era un cubito de hielo verdad?-la Haruno asintió-Vaya, si que eres una chica especial-dijo el sonriéndole, Sakura sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó un poco apenada.

-Me imagino que es todo serio y apático con los demás, y contigo, demuestra cómo es en realidad.-le dijo este dando sus teorías.

-¿Y por qué no es así con todos?-preguntó ella curiosa-Tiene amigos, bastantes, pero siempre actúa frío y distante.-la pelirrosa rio un poco e Itachi solo volteó a ver qué era lo que le había dado gracia-Conmigo es diferente, eso lo hace lindo-un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas e Itachi también sonrió.

-Son las hormonas, lo vuelves loco -dijo Itachi divertido, Sakura solo se sonrojó más.

**.**

En una habitación diferente y dos pisos más arriba, un muchacho de cabello blanco, dientes puntiagudos y ojos lilas se encontraba medio dormido esperando que su compañera reaccionará, hasta que escuchó unos quejidos y abrió los ojos y volteó a verla, sí, estaba despertando.

-Agh-se quejó ella-me duele toda la cara y el cuerpo-dijo ella tratando de moverse, luego vio a Suigetsu quien la observaba fijamente-¿Qué tanto me vez, dientes de serrucho?-preguntó irritada la pelirroja, le dolía todo.

-Lo mal que quedaste zanahoria-dijo Suigetsu con un acento burlón.

-¿¡QUÉ!-preguntó exageradamente alto, y al momento de quererse poner de pie para poder verse en un espejo, no pudo, su pierna se encontraba débil y estaba a punto de aterrizar con la cara al suelo pero unos brazos la detuvieron.

-Si serás tonta-dijo Suigetsu sentándola cuidadosamente en la cama-Luego podrás verte en el espejo, pero primero necesito que me digas que fue lo que pasó-la tenía sujeta de los hombros y con su mirada clavada en la suya, gracias a los golpes que traía no se pudo notar el sonrojo que el muchacho le había provocado, volteó su rostro hacia otro lado tratando de recordar lo sucedido.

Karin empezó a recordar como todo había pasado, desde el momento en que la cachó hablando por celular.

_*Flashback*_

_Marcó desesperada el número de Suigetsu, fue el primero que cruzó por su mente, sonó y sonó hasta que el contestó._

_-¿Bueno?-se oyó por el celular._

_-¡Suigetsu tengo miedo!-dijo asustada, si Tayuya la encontraba hablando de seguro la mataría._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó el un poco alarmado ante el tono de Karin._

_-N-no lo sé, Tayuya me tiene en un cuarto oscuro sin ventanas…-cerró la boca al instante al ver como Tayuya le arrebató el celular y lo aventó contra la pared destruyéndolo, la pelirroja solo temblaba de miedo._

_-¿Con quién hablabas Karin?-preguntó la chica sería._

_-C-con n-nadie-tartamudeó._

_-¿Me estas mintiendo?-una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en el rostro de Tayuya, luego, dos hombres altos, fornidos y de mal aspecto aparecieron al lado de ella.-Tú me obligaste…amiga-se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta de fierro.-Chicos, si quieren, mátenla, por mi no hay problema-luego desapareció y ambos hombres sonrieron mutuamente viendo de mala manera a Karin, quien sintió como el alma se le fue del cuerpo al ver como aquellos sujetos se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ella, luego, los golpes empezaron, podía jurar que oyó como su brazo se rompió al ser aventada bruscamente contra la pared._

_Una vez que terminaron de darle la paliza de su vida, quedo semi-inconsciente en el suelo, no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuepo._

_-Pensé que nos íbamos a divertir con ella-dijo uno de los animales que habían lastimado a Karin._

_-No, el placer lo van a tener con otra-desde la oscuridad salió Tayuya cruzándose brazos-Solo tienen que esperar un poco más y la Haruno será toda suya-sonrió maliciosamente._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Karin tenía que decirle, ella era mala, pero no era lo suficientemente mala para hacer semejante atrocidad, volteó a ver a Suigetsu quien seguía con su mirada clavada en ella y lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Tienen que detener a Tayuya-dijo viéndolo con súplica-van a lastimar a Sakura-Suigetsu se separó lentamente de ella, estaba tratando de procesar lo que Karin le había dicho, un momento, ella dijo "van" que es plural.

-¿Quiénes?-le preguntó serio y aterrado.

-Son dos mastodontes, enormes, ellos me hicieron esto-dijo ella señalándose y empezó a llorar con más sentimiento recordando cada golpe que le dieron, no quería que otra persona sufriera por lo mismo que ella, pero si pensaba bien las palabras de Tayuya, no solo sería golpes, si no, algo más personal.

Suigetsu la abrazó para consolarla pero eso la hizo sentir peor y empezó a llorar aún más.

-Tranquila, no vamos a dejar que nada les pase a ti ni a Sakura-el muchacho le brindó una sonrisa cálida y Karin asintió.

**.**

Sasuke y Neji se encontraban en la hora de recreo observando a su torpe amigo rubio tratando de declarársele a la prima del castaño de ojos perla.

-Naruto es un idiota-dijo Sasuke atacando a su emparedado.

-Siempre ha sido un idiota-dijo Neji dándole un sorbo a su jugo de manzana.

-No, bueno, sí-dijo Sasuke un poco revuelto- Me refiero a que es un idiota porque no se había dando cuenta de que tu prima estaba loca por el.

-Corrección-dijo Neji dejando su jugo en la mesa-No está loca, esta ciega-luego ambos volvieron la vista hacia en frente viendo a la pareja.

-Oh por favor, no sean tan crueles con el chico-dijo Tenten sentándose al lado de ellos.

-¡Eso es la llama del amor!-Sasuke rodó los ojos al oír la voz de Lee, no lo odiaba, simplemente lo desesperaba al igual que Naruto-¿Verdad mi linda Tenten?-puso ojos de corazón hacia la castaña quien volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado y un sonrojo se colocó en sus mejillas, Neji lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de asesinarlo con la mirada y Sasuke al ver aquella reacción de su amigo levantó una ceja extrañado.

-¿Estas celoso Neji?-le preguntó pícaramente haciendo que el Hyuga se sonrojará violentamente.

-¡No!-exclamó molesto.

-Pues tus mejillas no dicen lo mismo-sí, ese era el trabajo de Sasuke con Neji, hacerlo pasar vergüenzas.

-¡Cállate basura!-le arrojó su juguito y se puso de pie, pero Lee se colocó enfrente de él.

-¡Hay que pelear por el corazón de mi linda Tenten!-dijo Lee tomando pose para pelear.

-Fuera de mi camino imbécil-dijo esquivándolo y abandonando el lugar.

Tenten se puso un poco triste por la reacción de su compañero y Sasuke se le acercó y le susurro.

-Tranquila, si le gustas-le sonrió y se fue tras su amigo, la castaña sonrió alegre ante las palabras del azabache.

**.**

Naruto se estaba muriendo de los nervios, sus manos jugueteaban atrás de su espalda, sentía que le daría un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

-Bueno….yo…-un sonrojo adornaba su rostro y sus ojos azules no se estaban quietos, miraba a todas partes menos a la pelinegra quien estaba con un sonrojo igual, pero ella tenía la vista fija en él, se hartó odiaba los nervios, cerró ambos puños y colocó los brazos en sus costados.-¡Quería decirte que me gustas y quería pedirte que fueras mi novia!-Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y su cara se puso como un tomate, no por la confesión del rubio, si no que todo mundo volteo a verlos ya que lo había gritado prácticamente.

La chica asintió tímidamente y Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sí?-preguntó Naruto emocionado.

-Sí-susurró la chica apenada, Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella y la cargo dándole vueltas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias-decía el joven sonriéndole.

**.**

Sakura estaba tratando de dormir, pero por más que quería no podía, las palabras del pelinegro la perturbaban.

_-Dile que esto no es un Adiós, si no hasta un después-le dijo Itachi sonriendo dulcemente._

_Por alguna razón esta vez, Shizune la sacó a la fuerza de la habitación de su amigo, ni si quiera la dejó despedirse, y por más que le preguntará a la pelinegra porque hacía eso, ella no le respondió, ni si quiera le dirigió la mirada, pero al verla cerrar la puerta, vio su rostro, lleno de tristeza, ¿qué estaba pasando?_

Dio otra vuelta en la cama y se topó con los papeles que el Uchiha le había dado, se sentó, y los agarró, los volvió a leer por tercera vez, había algo más que le quería preguntar a Itachi, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación rumbo a la habitación 264 y cuando entró, las dos enfermeras que había encontrado platicando esa mañana, estaban limpiando la habitación.

-¿D-dónde está el muchacho de esta habitación?-preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

-Oh linda-dijo una de ellas acercándose hacia Sakura-Él ya no está con nosotros-Sakura abrió los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a correr descontroladamente.

-¡E-eso es imposible!-dijo limpiándose con su muñeca-¡Hace unas horas yo estaba hablando con él y estaba en perfecto estado!-sintió como su mundo se iba abajo.

-Verás-explicó la otra enfermera-La tuberculosis no es muy visible que digamos, uno puede estar enfermo y no darse cuenta, hasta que las cosas se ponen graves; es una enfermedad sumamente contagiosa, es increíble que no te hayas contagiado-le explicó doblando unas sábanas.

-¿Tú eres la muchachita que ha venido estos últimos días con él no?-le preguntó la enfermera que estaba más cercana a Sakura, quien se solo asintió.-Este muchacho la tenía muy avanzada y descuidada, ¿por qué?, no sé, toda su vida ha estado en un hospital-dijo ella caminando hacia su para compañera para cargar las sábanas.

-Toma-dijo la otra enfermera acercándose a la pelirrosa-Era su collar, tal vez lo quieras de recuerdo-se lo dio y ambas enfermeras la dejaron sola en la habitación. Vio el collar en sus manos y lo apretó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar más.

**.**

Sonó la campana y todos los alumnos salieron volando menos Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto, quienes se preparaban para visitar a su compañera.

-¿Hoy sale verdad Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Sí, y la llevaré a mi casa para cuidarla-comenzó a avanzar seguido por sus dos amigos.

-¡Oi!-exclamó Naruto-¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Ya te la quieres llevar a tu casa!-dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro imaginando cosas sucias.

-¡No seas idiota dobe!-dijo con una venita en la frente por las tontadas que su amigo rubio decía-La voy a cuidar, tiene que estar cambiándose la venda hasta que sane completamente y yo la ayudaré-dijo este entrando en el auto.

Y así se fueron renegando hasta el hospital. Subieron en el ascensor y cuando abrieron las puertas salieron y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la habitación, la abrieron y se encontraron a una Sakura totalmente distraída.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!-exclamó el rubio contento, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que la chica ni se había dignado a verle.

-¿Sakura-chan?-preguntó Hinata un poco desconcertada.

La chica volteó y sonrió.

-Hola-El azabache torció la boca, era una sonrisa fingida, ¿porqué?

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Sasuke un poco molesto.

La Haruno borró su risa falsa de su rostro, ya la había descubierto, pero no podía decirle en frente de todos, los miro por un instante y luego su vista regresó al suelo. Sasuke interpretó esa mirada y vio a la pareja de su lado.

-Necesitamos hablar un momento-dijo Sasuke serio, Hinata jaló a Naruto, que no se miraba con ganas de marcharse y cerraron la puerta dándole privacidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sasuke poniéndose a su lado, Sakura no sabía como decirle, agarró los papeles del buró y se los dio.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó él, dio una rápida leída y luego regresó su vista a la pelirrosa.-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-preguntó un tanto asombrado.

-Itachi me los dio.-su voz se quebró al mencionar el nombre.

-Sakura, me estas preocupando-dijo el azabache pasando un brazo por los hombros de la Haruno- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó tratando de animar a la chica, pero esta solo rompió en llanto, Sasuke solo se sorprendió ante lo sucedido.-¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te lastime?-preguntó soltando a la chica, esta negó con la cabeza y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas, no hallaba la manera de decirle.

-Sasuke yo…-en eso entró Tsunade-sama a la habitación interrumpiendo a la pelirrosa que por fin se había armado de valor-Sasuke Uchiha, tengo que hablar contigo-su tono era serio, no parecía algo bueno.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y Sakura miró a Tsunade quien miraba a Sasuke, la pelirrosa pudo notar que algo bueno no venía por parte de la rubia, lo poco que le conoció en el psicólogo era que su mirada lo reflejaba todo.

-Te estoy esperando Uchiha-exclamó la mujer en tono autoritario.

Sasuke gruñó y se dio la media vuelta, salieron al pasillo, al parecer Naruto y Hinata habían salido a comprar unas botanas, ya que no se encontraban ahí afuera.

-Por lo general yo no soy la que dice este tipo de cosas, pero…-dio un suspiro, en verdad, no era buena diciendo eso-Itachi Uchiha acaba de fallecer hoy-Sasuke se dejó caer, gracias a Dios estaban las sillas del pasillo, ¿qué mierda había pasado mientras el estaba en la escuela?-¿Le dio un ataque al corazón verdad?-preguntó un poco incrédulo.

-No-la rubia revisó una tabla de datos que traía en sus manos-Tenía tuberculosis, muy avanzada-quitó su vista del objeto para ver al azabache que no mostraba expresión alguna-Mira, yo no soy nadie para decirte esto pero, llegará un momento en el que dejes el pasado atrás, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero no?-Tsunade paró viendo si recibía alguna queja o respuesta del muchacho pero no dijo nada así que continúo-No conozco muy bien tu pasado pero, debes de apreciar lo que vendrá en un futuro, la chica que está ahí dentro será la que te ayude a superar todos los obstáculos, y por qué no, hasta crear una nueva familia, no digo que ahorita, ambos son muy jóvenes, pero piénsalo bien Uchiha, no dejes que tus emociones te controlen-dijo esto la rubia dio por terminado su sermón.

-Entiendo-se levantó y se adentró a la habitación de Sakura quien lo miraba algo preocupada.

-¿Eso era lo que querías decirme?-preguntó con la cabeza gacha.-¿Qué mi hermano estaba muerto?-Sakura tragó en seco, este Sasuke la asustaba.

-Y-yo…-Sakura estaba temblando bajo las sábanas-N-no sabía c-como decírtelo-La puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando ver a la pelinegra.

-¡Sakura-chan! Cuando quieras, puedes irte-sonrió y luego desapreció.

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio reinaron la habitación.

-Toma tus cosas, nos vamos a casa-dijo serio el moreno, la chica solo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. Lo único que tenía era la ropa del día del accidente, no pensaba quejarse, por lo menos la habían lavado y habían quitado la sangre, salió de ahí y la habitación estaba sola, salió de ella y Sasuke la esperaba en el pasillo, al notar la presencia de la pelirrosa se puso de pie y después de unos cuantos pasos se toparon con Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se van?-preguntó asombrado el rubio, Sakura se detuvo, pero Sasuke siguió caminando.

-Lo siento-dijo ella agachando la cabeza-Me tengo que ir, les explicó después- y a paso rápido trató de seguir a Sasuke.

Subieron al auto y estuvieron por completo silencio ambos, Sakura solo miraba como pasaban las casas, edificios, árboles y personas, y luego vio un letrero que le llamó la atención.

-Sasuke…-no quería molestarlo-Te pasaste mi departamento-Fijó su vista en el volante, no se atrevía ni a mirarle la cara.

-Ya lo sé-respondió cortante.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró, este no era momento para preguntas estúpidas.

-Dime-dijo el sin quitar la vista del camino.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó ella.

-A mi casa-Sakura abrió los ojos por sorpresa-Tengo que cuidarte-su vista seguía firme en el camino.

Sakura se sintió como una carga, de nuevo el silencio abundó entre ellos.

Llegaron al hogar del moreno y ambos se adentraron en la casa, una vez estando adentro, Sakura vio lo molesto que estaba, así que decidió abrir la boca.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto.-dijo la muchacha viendo como el joven se sentaba en el sillón.

-Tengo que, eres mi novia-dijo sin expresión alguna.

-Si tanto te molesta, me puedo retirar a mi departamento-mencionó un poco molesta por el tono en el que el azabache le hablaba,

-No me molesta-dijo el viéndola.

-Pues tu actitud dice lo contrario-se cruzó de brazos la pelirrosa, de pronto, todo el miedo que sintió se esfumó dejando enojo, ¿porqué? Ahorita verán.

-Mi actitud no dice nada-Sasuke se estaba enfadando.

-¡Sí lo dice! ¡Sé que te molesta que yo esté aquí! ¡No seas hipócrita!-exclamó molesta.

-¡No soy hipócrita!-se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella- ¡Si fuera un hipócrita no estuviera aquí tratando de ayudar a subirte tu maldita auto estima!-la acorraló contra la pared.

-¿¡Quién dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda!-gritó enojada-¡Yo nunca te la pedí! ¡Más bien creo que fuiste tú quien empezó con el estúpido juego de ver quien se enamora primero!-realmente estaba enfada-¡Y el que terminó perdiendo fuiste tú no yo!-Sintió como un aire movió sus cabellos y abrió sus ojos asustada, vio como el puño de Sasuke estaba al lado de su cabeza, clavado en la pared, haciendo una pequeña grieta en ella.

-Perdón por tratar de arreglar tu patética vida, no es como la mía-dijo mirándola fijamente-pero no sabes lo que se siente perder a tu familia, a tú única familia.-la pelirrosa apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Claro que sé lo que se siente perder una familia!-le exclamó con fuerza.-¡Y no por ello vivo amargada como tú!- sentía como en su puño sus uñas se clavaban en su piel-De seguro ni si quiera quieres formar una familia…-le miró con un poco de resentimiento-¿De seguro soy tu juguete no? ¿Me enamoraste para hacerme sentir feliz y amada y al final botarme como la basura que soy?-le reprendió ella.-Por que no es normal que el chico más popular de la clase se fije en la nerd, la odiaba, la que todos tratan como su juguete. ¡Ya entendí! Todo esto es una broma ¿verdad?-estaba histérica.

El moreno sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de Sakura y la arrastró escaleras arriba, llegaron a la habitación y la aventó con fuerza a la cama.

-¡Ah!-gritó¿Qué haces?-preguntó asustada.

-¿Quieres ver como juego contigo? ¡Bien aquí me tienes!- se posicionó encima de ella, poniendo todo su peso para no dejarla ir-¡Te daré tu maldita familia a ver si tanto te gusta!-arrancó los botones de la blusa de Sakura quien estaba totalmente asustada, pero luego reaccionó y con su mayor fuerza posible trató de detenerlo-¡No! ¡Déjame!- gritaba alarmada.

Sasuke no hacía caso a ningún grito, su mente se había cerrado por completo, no era consciente de sus actos, la pelirrosa se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, tratando de evitar lo que ella veía venir, el azabache estaba a punto de quitar aquella ropa íntima blanca de ella cuando sintió algo estrellarse contra su cara. Sakura le había dado una bofetada, la mejilla de Sasuke se pintó de un color rosa fuerte y se quitó de encima suyo- ¿Sasuke?-exclamó la muchacha al ver como el moreno caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con fuerza.

La Haruno vio todo su alrededor, las sábana estaban todas arrugadas y revueltas debido a la forma en que ella se movía, y luego observó los pequeños botones blancos que Sasuke había arrancado de manera salvaje de su blusa, que estaba toda abierta dejando ver su sostén blanco, luego un pequeño dolor agudo que sintió en su costilla salió un líquido rojo, se había abierto la herida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dobló sus piernas y las abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza entre el espacio de sus rodillas y su pecho, dejando caer las lágrimas.

El Uchiha arrancó el auto y empezó a manejar a toda velocidad, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar, ¿qué diablos iba a hacerle? Le pudo haber hecho daño, después de quince minutos de preguntarse mentalmente qué diablos estaba mal en su cabeza, llegó a su lugar favorito, el muelle, desde chico siempre lo visitaba, por cualquier motivo, si se encontraba feliz o triste, ese era el mejor lugar para él.

Pasaron dos horas, en las cuales Sasuke, recostado en el pasto a un lado del muelle, pudo observar como el cielo se estaba tornando oscuro y las estrellas estaban empezando a asomarse al igual que una hermosa luna llena. Sintió vibrar algo en su bolsillo, era su celular, lo sacó y pensaba cortar la llamada, pero prefirió contestarla.

-¿Qué?-respondió poco amable.

-_¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estás?-_Era Suigetsu.

-Que te importa, ahora dime lo que quieres-no estaba para ponerse a charlar con sus amigos.

-_¿Estás con Sakura-chan verdad?-_Sasuke se reincorporó al escuchar el nombre.

-No… ¿por qué?-sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

-_¡Mierda! ¡Ve con ella! ¡Karin me contó que están esperando a que la dejes sola para secuestrarla!-_Sasuke sintió como todo lo que había a su alrededor se detuvo por un momento.-_¡Le van a hacer daño, la van a lastimar! ¡Tienes que ir con ella!-_El azabache cortó la llamada y corrió en dirección a su auto, subió y giró la llave, pero por más vueltas que le diera, el auto no quería prender.

-¡Estúpido auto!-Pateó la llanta delantera y empezó a correr, sacó su celular y empezó a marcar números lo más rápido posible, luego lo colocó en su oído escuchando el desquiciante ruido del *beep* y luego escucho la voz de su amigo.

-_¿Bueno?-_contestó un rubio.

-¡Naruto!-dijo algo agitado-¡Necesito que vayas para mi casa ahora!-le ordenó.

-_¿Para qué? ¿Oye que tienes? Te oyes… extraño…-_mencionó Naruto.

-¡Solo muévete! ¡Sakura está en problemas! ¡Tú eres el más cercano!-le gritó y colgó, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

**.**

Sakura seguía derrumbada en la cama del azabache, cuando sintió como dos sombras la taparon, giró para mirar que era lo que provocaban aquellas extrañas dos sombras y lo que vio no era bastante agradable.

-¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó asustada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquí las dejo, mi imaginación se agotó jejeje, me alegra ya estar llegando al final de esta historia porque ya no se me ocurre nada más que escribir jejee.


	8. Promesas Rotas

**Disclaimer: **Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen si no al genial Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Promesas rotas.**

-¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?-tartamudeó Sakura asustada ante las presencias extrañas en la habitación de Sasuke.

-Solo venimos a llevarte de paseo nenita-le sonrió uno de los hombres.

-¡Aléjense de mí!- la pelirrosa se puso de pie y retrocedió hasta llegar con la pared.

Uno de los hombres se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella y le sujetó ambos brazos, mientras que el otro saco una especie de pañuelo y lo colocó en la nariz de la chica obligando a respirar el cloroformo, que cayó al instante inconsciente. El hombre que la sostenía, la cargó y se fueron de aquella morada, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad y fugándose en un auto.

**.**

Sasuke casi ni podía respirar, sus piernas le rogaban que él se detuviera pero no hacía caso, ya había corrido más de tres kilómetros, cuando un destello verde lo cegó y lo obligó a detenerse, luego se oyeron los frenos de un carro derrapando en la calle, un ford mustang verde frente a él, casi lo arrollaba.

-¡Estúpido auto!-gritó enfadado y pateó la llanta delantera del auto.

La ventanilla polarizada del auto bajó, dejando ver una rubia cabellera.

-¡Oi Teme!-exclamó Naruto-¡Ya llegó la caballería!-y sacó una sonrisa zorruna muy común en él.-¡Sube!-el azabache abrió la puerta y se subió al auto, sus amigos estaban ahí, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Juugo, Lee, Kankuro, Chouji, Shino Gaara, casi todos, menos Suigetsu, quien de seguro estaba con Karin.

-Pobre de ti que hayas rayado una parte del rin de mi auto Sasuke, o lo vas a pagar-Hasta Kakashi-sensei venía para ayudar, el era el que estaba manejando.

El coche corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la casa del Uchiha, quien bajó corriendo del auto y abrió la puerta, el dolor de las piernas lo mataba, subir las escaleras fue una tortura, se dirigió apresurado a su habitación y ya era demasiado tarde…_ella ya no estaba ahí._

Maldijo por lo bajo y pateó su puerta en la señal de enojo, ya era tarde, no tenía ni la mayor idea de donde la habían llevado, apretó con fuerzas los puños y entrecerró los ojos, y luego notó un objeto no identificado en su habitación, se agachó, una servilleta, desde un poco lejos noto el jodido olor a cloroformo, pero al abrir la servilleta, notó un sello extraño, como una media luna con estrellitas a su alrededor, eso se le hacía conocido, bajó rápido y se encaminó hacia el carro.

-¿Algunos de ustedes conoce que significa este sello?-mostró la servilleta, todos se amontonaron para poder ver, Lee arrebató la servilleta y la acercó a su rostro, pero al oler el cloroformo, cayó desmayado, Neji rodó los ojos y cambió de lugar con Shikamaru-Yo lo despierto-musitó molesto.

-Es de un bar nocturno-todos voltearon hacia la dirección de Kakashi-¿Qué? Soy adulto, he entrado a lugares como esos-se defendió el peliplateado, mientras tanto Neji le daba unas suaves palmaditas en el rostro a Lee, quien seguía inconsciente.

-Lee-aumentó el ritmo de las palmaditas-Despierta-dijo molesto-¡Maldición despierta!-Le dio un bofetón con el cual el joven de la llama de la juventud despertó al instante.

-¡Estoy despierto!-mencionó mareado y abriendo exageradamente los ojos.

-¡No hay tiempo para estupideces!-gritó eufórico Naruto-¡Sakura-chan esta en problemas! ¡Debemos de ayudarla!-exclamó con el puño en alto.

-Mira quien lo dice, el burro hablando por las orejas-mencionó Shikamaru poniendo ambas manos atrás de su cabeza.

Así, todos volvieron a subir al auto y manejaron al bar que Kakashi-sensei había mencionado, al llegar al lugar todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Ka…Kakashi-sensei esto no es un bar, ¡es un table dande!-exclamó sonrojado Naruto.

Todos quedaron unos cinco segundos en silencio.

-¡Bien! Pongámonos serios-dijo Neji posicionándose enfrente de todos para captar sus atención.- Gaara, Lee y Kiba iran para el norte, Shikamaru, Juugo y Chouji, para el sur, Kakashi-sensei y Shino irán hacia el este y Naruto, Sasuke y yo al sur… ¡Andando!-y todos obedecieron las ordenes de Neji, corrieron y buscaron cualquier cosa sospechosa, abriendo puertas que estaban cerradas en búsqueda de cualquier cosa que les dijera donde esta Sakura.

**.**

Un ligero dolor de cabeza era lo que sufría, abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba oscuro, y solo un vil foco pequeño iluminaba lo que parecía una gran habitación, sin ventanas, más bien parecía un sótano, trató de mover sus brazos pero estaba sujetos a la silla, estaba amarrada de su cintura y de su muñecas, sintió desesperación.

-Hola, Sa-ku-ra-Tayuya separó las sílabas del nombre.

-¿Ta-tayuya?-la miró con miedo.

-Oh no seas tonta-dijo la pelirroja viéndola con indiferencia-Claro que soy yo, si no ¿quién más?-rio bajo, y luego colocó bruscamente su mano en el hombro de la chica-Te propongo un trato-la miro fijamente intimidando a la pelirrosa.

-¿Q-qué clase de trato?-preguntó aún asustada.

-Es muy fácil-dijo ella quitando su mano del hombro de la Haruno, para verse las uñas, tomando un aire de poco interés-Pero requiere un sacrificio-La volteó a ver-Dejas a Sasuke, y estos chicos no te desgarran la ropa y te hacen infinidades de cosas que ni por tu mente pasarían-la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sakura miro a los dos mastodontes que se colocaron al lado de la chica y la miraron con una sonrisa pervertida dibujada en sus rostros.

-Pero yo…yo lo amo-agachó la cabeza, las lágrimas querían salir.

-No te pongas cursi cabeza de chicle-la pelirroja tomó el mentón de la chica y la obligó a verla con las lágrimas en los ojos-Vamos, no es para tanto, tu sabes que para Sasuke eres simplemente un capricho lo más seguro-la soltó, la chica se quedó inmóvil.-¿Por qué crees que las cosas pasaron tan rápido? Se quiere deshacer de ti, eres una simple apuesta entre sus amigos-se alejó de ella y se cruzó de brazos-Solo te alejas de él, y ellos no harán nada, pero una palabra que cruces con él, y créeme, tu vida será una pesadilla-las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero esta vez frunció el ceño.

-¡No puedo! ¡No quiero!-exclamó con enfado.

-Muy bien tu me obligaste-tronó los dedos, uno de los hombres se acercó a ella y desprendió su blusa de botones rota dejándola simplemente con el sostén, estaba a punto de quitárselo pero Tayuya interrumpió-Te lo pondré más difícil, al parecer te gustan los retos, aléjate de Sasuke o lo asesino-Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Qué no se supone que lo ama? ¿Por qué lo asesinaría?-Porque si no es mío, de nadie más lo será-el hombre tomo un pecho de la chica apretándolo fuertemente, esta solo gritó ante el brusco apretón, luego succionó lujuriosamente el cuello de la chica dejando una marquita pequeña.

-¡ESTA BIEN!-gritó, el hombre se detuvo al instante-Me alejaré de él-dijo ella, cerrando los ojos aceptando el trato.

-Desátenla-ordenó Tayuya y el hombre rompió las cuerdas dejándola libre-Pero ya sabes, una palabra con él y es hombre muerto y tu una mujer violada, ¿entendido?-la sujetó de la muñeca fuerte, la chica solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, luego la soltó y ella cayó en la silla sentada, mirando a la nada, mientras ellos se iban.

Kakashi encontró esa extraña puerta de metal, que al abrirla, un pasillo oscuro lo guío hacia una diminuta luz, en donde la encontró, con su vista en el suelo, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¡Sakura!-mencionó Kakashi al verla semidesnuda, se quitó su chaleco verde quedando solo en la camiseta de manga larga negra y se la colocó encima a la pelirrosa, que al parecer seguía ida-¿Qué tienes?-trató de que la chica volteará a verlo pero estaba igual-Pronto, Shino, ve a avisarle a los demás-le ordenó Kakashi, quien abrazó a su estudiante brindándole calor, ya que sus brazos desnudos estaban más que helados, y como no lo iban a estar si ese lugar parecía un congelador. Kakashi se puso a visualizar el área, la blusa rota, ella sin reaccionar, ¿acaso habían abusado de ella? La abrazó con más fuerza tratando de que esos horribles pensamientos se esfumaran de su mente, luego todos los chicos llegaron.

-¡Sakura-chan!-exclamó Naruto preocupado, quien se arrodillo a su lado tomando una de sus frías manos, la chica por fin levantó la vista y lo paseó por todos los que se encontraban en aquella habitación hasta detenerse en el azabache, quien se estaba acercando a ella. Sasuke estaba a punto de tocar s brazo pero se detuvo-¡Aléjate!-chilló ella, tratando de alejarse, pero los brazos de Kakashi no se lo permitían-Prometiste…que m..me protegerías…-empezó a llorar y se refugió en el pecho de Kakashi y lloró desconsoladamente. Sasuke alejó su mano y cerró el puño, estaba seguro, ella lo odiaba, se sentía culpable, un maldito cobarde por dejarla sola, todos se quedaron callados, después de varios minutos en los que el llanto no cesaba Sakura se apartó violentamente de Kakashi y sujetó su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó asustado Naruto, y la alcanzó a agarrar antes de que se estrellará contra el piso.

-¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital!-mencionó rápido Gaara.

Naruto corrió con Sakura en brazos junto con Kakashi y Sasuke que se dirigieron hacia el auto del peliplateado y arrancaron.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!-y Lee se quedo con la mano extendida-¿Y nosotros?-dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilos, luego sintió un manotazo en su espalda.

-Vamos a caminar-dijo Kiba metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, tenemos que ver como sigue Haruno-mencionó Neji acompañándolo.

-¿Qué creen que le haya pasado?-mencionó Kankuro acercándose a sus compañeros.

-Tal vez la golpearon-mencionó Juugo.

-La gente de hoy es más problemática que nunca-mencionó el Nara.

-Pobre, le daré de mis papitas cuando despierte-dijo Chouji.

-Bueno, si me permiten opinar-dijo Shino-No creo que haya sido nada de eso-todos voltearon a verlo inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Gaara.

-Cuando Kakashi-sensei y yo entramos, ella estaba…semi-desnuda-todos abrieron los ojos asombrados.

-¿Q-quieres decir que …-Lee ni pudo terminar su pregunta, de tan solo imaginarse semejante barbaridad lo hacía enfurecer.

-Son unos desgraciados-exclamó molesto Kiba.

**.**

Llegaron al hospital, Naruto seguía con Sakura en brazos, la llevó hasta donde estaban unos enfermeros, que, rápidamente la colocaron sobre una camilla y se la llevaron, no les quedaba más que esperar, el tiempo parecía eterno, los demás chicos ya habían llegado al hospital y esperaban pacientemente los informes de la chica.

-Parientes de Haruno Sakura-todos se pusieron de pie, confundiendo al doctor.

-Dígame-se acerco Kakashi tomando una responsabilidad como adulto, ambos se alejaron un poco dejando a los muchachos intrigados, luego el doctor se fue y Kakashi regresó.

-¿Qué tiene?-preguntó Naruto desesperado-¡Diga Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué tiene?-Neji le tapó la boca al molesto rubio para poder escuchar a su maestro.

-No es nada grave gracias a Dios-todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Entonces por qué se desmayó?-preguntó Juugo.

-Al parecer olvido esto-enseño un pequeño frasco de pastillas.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Lee.

-Son tabletas de hierro, al parecer, es anémica, olvido tomarlas y le hizo mal-explicó Kakashi.

Sasuke vio aquel objeto y recordó la primera vez que habló con ella, la vez que las pastillas salieron volando gracias al desgraciado de Kenshi.

La puerta se abrió y todos voltearon a ver, era Sakura, se miraba…extraña…

-¿Cómo te sientes Sakura-chan?-preguntó Naruto acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien gracias-su miraba mostraba, dolor, sufrimiento, y en todos la pregunta de Lee resonaba en su cabeza, todos se acercaron a hablar, todos, menos Sasuke, quien la observaba, aun recordando lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué no vas con ella?-se oyó la voz de Neji.

-No creo que quiera hablar conmigo-dijo Sasuke agachando la mirada.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó el castaño un poco intrigado, el moreno no respondió nada, así que no se atrevió a preguntar más.

Sasuke la observó, pareciera que él no existiera para ella.

-Naruto… ¿me acompañarías a mi departamento?-al escuchar eso, el azabache apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿por qué no le hacía caso?.

-Eh..claro-respondió el rubio quien le hecho un rápido vistazo a su amigo.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Sakura y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente y en silencio hacia el departamento de la Haruno.

-Sakura-chan…-mencionó el rubio.

-¿Mmm?-le volteó a ver.

-¿Por qué no el hablas a Sasuke-teme?-la pelirrosa se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Naruto frenará también y se diera la media vuelta.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su departamento así que apresuro el paso y lo tomó por la muñeca, una vez llegando al edificio y subir las escaleras, cerró la puerta tras de si y las lágrimas empezaron a correr dejando al Uzumaki desconcertado.

-N…no le digas esto a Sasuke-le suplicó con la mirada-Tayuya me tiene amenazada, si le vuelvo a hablar lo asesinaría y a mí me…-tragó en seco, de tan solo recordarlo sufría-me violaría…-

-¡ESO ESTA MAL!-exclamó molesto el rubio-¡Sasuke debe de saber! ¡Él piensa que lo odias! ¡Su mirada lo reflejó todo!-exclamó molesto, pero su enojo se esfumo al sentir las manos de la pelirrosa en sus brazos, con los ojos llorosos mirándolo con profunda tristeza.

-Naruto, por favor, no se lo digas-dijo entre lágrimas.-¡Prométemelo!-el rubio sintió coraje pero a la vez tristeza, y asintió y abrazó a la chica, quien se dedicó a llorar de nuevo.

Pasaron los días, Sakura volvió al instituto, y estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato, ni si quiera le dirigía la mirada al Uchiha, que este por su parte, se sentía destruido, volvió a ser el mismo de antes, frío, serio, y poco amable. Se cumplió la semana, ambos seguían igual, pero esta vez, Sasuke se miraba peor, Naruto no soportaría más verlo así, pero estaba bajo promesa no decirle a Sasuke. Otra semana, era una tortura para los tres, Naruto no aguantó más, si seguían así, se autodestruirían ambos, no le quedaba otra más que romper la promesa de Sakura, estaba decido, hoy en la tarde le diría a Sasuke toda la verdad.

Acabaron las clases y Naruto se dirigió a visitar a Sakura quien estaba con el corazón partido, seguido de un ramen para armarse de valor y después se encaminó a la morada del Uchiha, donde tocó y tocó hasta que se hartó y entro sin previo aviso, la casa era enorme, lástima que no tenía nada de ambiente familiar, ya estaba vacía.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó buscando por todas partes, subió a la planta alta y no lo encontró, volvió a bajar y se dirigió a la cocina, su corazón se detuvo al ver tal escena-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE!-gritó eufórico y se lanzó hacia un costado de su amigo, miraba sangre, sangre regada por todo el piso, su muñeca estaba completamente encharcada de sangre y en la otra mano sujetaba un cuchillo, Naruto le arrebató el cuchillo y lo aventó lejos, luego dificultosamente marcó desesperado a emergencias para que vinieran lo más rápido posible, dejo caer su celular, y vio como su amigo abrió los ojos-¿Qué mierda estas tratando de hacer?-en sus ojos las lágrimas se acumularon.

-No…merezco..vivir-dijo con sus ojos costosamente abiertos ya que en cualquier momento se podrían cerrar para siempre.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡NO DIGAS ESO!-chilló Naruto sosteniendo a su amigo-¡SAKURA SE ESTA SACRIFICANDO PARA QUE TU SALGAS CON QUE QUIERES MORIRTE!-le espetó molesto, el Uchiha lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir…con sacrificar?-susurró.

-Tayuya la obligó a alejarse de ti, por el bien de ambos-el azabache lo seguía observando-Ella te ama, por eso lo hace-un brillo apareció en los ojos del Uchiha al escuchar aquellas palabras y una casi visible sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero luego desapareció al cerrar los ojos.

**.**

A lo lejos las ambulancias se escuchaban, o el ya no escuchaba bien, todo el ruido desparecía, Naruto gritaba su nombre, lo miraba desesperarse, pero, no lo escuchaba, luego sintió como una oscuridad lo abrazó dejándolo en completo silencio, se sentía tan tranquilo, en paz, estaba recostado, luego se levantó y se puso a investigar aquel lugar, tres sombras aparecieron delante suyo.

Una de esas sombras dio dos pasos enfrente y mágicamente una luz lo iluminó dejando ver la identidad de aquella, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Itachi-mencionó Sasuke contento.

Las otras dos sombras caminaron también hacia la luz dejándose ver, Sasuke los miro asombrados, ¿esto no era un sueño?

-¿Mamá…Papá?-se abalanzó sobre ellos abrazándolos, las lágrimas automáticamente empezaron a salir.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-su madre le devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente, se sentía tan contento, varias veces había soñado con ese momento, ese momento en sentir el cálido abrazo de una madre.

-No te olvides de mi hijo-le sonrió el hombre abriendo los brazos esperando un abrazo también, que no tardó en recibirlo.

-Yo también me sentí contento cuando llegué aquí-Sasuke borró su sonrisa ante el comentario de Itachi, se separó lentamente de sus padres y lo observó.

-¿Quieres decir…que ya estoy muerto?-su hermano mayor rio un poco.

Ahora que miraba bien, todos vestían color blanco, incluso él, la oscuridad que lo abrazaba desapareció convirtiéndose en blanco.

-Aún no es tu hora cariño-Mikoto acarició cariñosamente el cabello de su hijo, quien lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Entonces?-seguía confundido.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte a reflexionar-dijo Fugaku acercándose a su esposa.

-Sakura-chan realmente es linda-mencionó Itachi-Y una buena persona también, no la dejes ir-le sonrió amablemente.

-Y-yo…yo no quiero pero ella…-fue interrumpido por la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

-Lo sé, pero…si realmente crees que es la indica, lucha por ella Sasuke-kun-le sonrió-Porque tal vez no tengas otra oportunidad-Sasuke miraba como se alejaban de él cada vez más, como si flotaran.

-No te rindas, Sasuke, eres un Uchiha-mencionó su padre con orgullo.

-No olvides que para cualquier cosa, siempre estaremos ahí para ti, hermanito-se despidió Itachi dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente, como lo hacía de pequeño, despidiéndose de él.

Entonces sintió como regresaba a la cruda realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí las dejo señoritas, espero que les guste este capítulo porque me estoy quedando sin ideas jajaaja, bueno, que tengan una bonita noche, o día o tarde, cualquier comentario déjenlo en el sexy cuadro que esta abajo.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Chris-san100, Babby-Vanne, DULCECITO311, Yoouarebeautiful.**


	9. Cartas de Amor

**Disclaimer: **Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9: El mensajero y las cartas de amor.**

El celular empezó a sonar haciendo que Sakura se pusiera a buscarlo rápido, ya que se encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca.

-Maldición-renegó al no encontrarlo dentro del universo de su bolsa-Debí haberlo puesto en vibrador-Y por fin su mano se encontró con el objeto ruidoso-¿Bueno?-preguntó.

-¡Sakura-chan!-exclamó una voz agitada y masculina desde el articular.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-preguntó algo asustada al oír la voz de su amigo así.

-¡Es Sasuke-teme! ¡Esta en el hospital!-Y todo se paralizó en ese momento-¡Trató de matarse!-dejo caer el celular sorprendida, recordó aquella vez que cuando eran muy pequeños y se encontraban en el psicólogo, como el pequeño Uchiha le había mostrado su muñeca llena de puntadas, ¿lo había vuelto a hacer? Sí el moría, ella sería la culpable, la culpable por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar su vida por la persona que ama.

-Señorita-exclamó un hombre en frente de ella, pero la pelirrosa empezó a correr dejando el puesto vacío, después se lo explicaría a Iruka. Mientras corría al hospital, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, empezó a recordar el trato de Tayuya.

_-"Una palabra que cruces con el…"-_¡Eso lo explicaba todo! No podía hablar, con el, nunca dijo que no podía ni verlo, ni sonreírle…o escribirle…

Vio el hospital e hizo que sus piernas se movieran más rápido, una vez ingresando, vio a Naruto casi comerse las manos, aunque era según eso solo las uñas.

-¡Naruto!-le sonrío por su nuevo descubrimiento, no por nada era la más inteligente de la clase.

-¿Estás feliz?-exclamó un cierto enojo pero a la vez raro.

-No, no es por eso-refiriéndose a Sasuke-Encontré una manera de poder hablar con él sin que Tayuya nos haga algo a ambos-Naruto la vio sorprendido y quedando en silencio para que la chica continuara- ¡Puedo escribirle! Ella dijo cruzar palabra, pero nunca mencionó algo con escribir-le sonrió victoriosa.

-Eso es grandioso-exclamó contento el Uzumaki ante el hallazgo de su amiga.

-Eso si, no podré estar cercas de él porque…si nos encuentra…-el rubio la interrumpió.

-Le patearé el trasero no importa si es mujer-dijo cabreado.

-No, no-dijo ella agitando sus dos manos negando con ellas-No quiero que nadie salga lastimado, solo que no sé como se la daré-mencionó pensativa.

-¡Por eso no te preocupes!-exclamó contento Naruto-¡Yo seré su cúpido! ¡Me pondré el pañal si hace falta!-dijo sonriendo.

-Con que solo entregues la carta estará bien-sonrió también, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver salir a Karin con semejantes moretes y su brazo enyesado.

-¿K…Karin?-preguntó asombrada, la mencionada volteó y sintió gran alivio al ver a Sakura en perfecto estado, la pelirrosa se acercó y Suigetsu dio un suspiro y sonrió al ver que la habían encontrado justo a tiempo.-¿Qué te paso?-se paró enfrente de ambos.

-Tayuya, eso fue lo que pasó-exclamó con cierto enfado el de ojos lilas, Karin permaneció muda-Me alegra que estes bien Sakura-chan, si no fuera por la zanahoria viviente tal vez ya no serías la misma-dijo dándole un vistazo a Karin.

-¿Tú le dijiste los planes de Tayuya?-preguntó Naruto impresionado por el buen acto de la que solía ser la mala del cuento.

Siguió sin responder a nada, si movía la boca, de seguro le dolía toda la cara.

-¡Sí, yo le avisé a Sasuke, pero el muy animal te había dejado sola-respondió con poco enfado.

Unos segundos de silencio.

-Gracias-la pelirrosa abrazó cuidadosamente a Karin-Sabía que tu no eras tan mala-Karin quiso llorar ante aquel reconocimiento y también porque le dolía todo, pero lo primero era la razón, Sakura se separó lento de ella y le brindó una sonrisa cálida, tal vez la "pelos de chicle" como Tayuya le decía, no era mala persona, ni creída por su inteligencia, tal vez, Tayuya desde un principió le hizo tener una imagen errónea de la Haruno, y tal vez… podrían ellas dos, ser amigas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Suigetsu.

-Sasuke...-dijo con pesar Naruto- Trato de…suicidarse-la pareja se quedó en shock y Sakura bajó la vista.

**.**

El olor de alcohol inundó sus narices, sintió su cuerpo pesado y abrió sus ojos dejando ver un color negro.

Blanco…

Fue lo primero en ver, el techo blanco, las sábanas blancas, las paredes blancas, entonces supo bien donde se encontraba.

Costosamente movió su mano para ver la su muñeca, y estaba igual que hace once años, hilos de extraño material juntando su piel, la volvió a colocar donde se encontraba y recordó lo último que escuchó de Naruto.

Tayuya era la razón del sufrimiento de ambos.

Tayuya era la razón por la que ambos estaban separados.

Tayuya era la razón por la que el pudo haber muerto pensando que Sakura lo odiaba.

Cuando la encontrará, metería a esa maldita perra a la cárcel.

Respiró hondo tratando de que el enojo no se apoderada de él. Oyó golpecitos en la puerta… "Sakura" pensó inmediatamente, y clavó su vista en aquel pedazo de madera pintado de blanco esperando a que esa persona se adentrará al cuarto.

-Hola…-dijo un rubio algo nervioso.

El azabache solo lo miró un poco decepcionado, pero luego cambio su mirada por una seria.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó algo incomodo al sentir el poco animo de su amigo.

-Mejor, gracias-le contestó sincero.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde el silencio reinó, Naruto no hallaba la manera de entablar una conversación para hacer salir a flote la gran idea de Sakura, abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo pero su garganta no hacía ningún sonido, se dio por vencido, extendió la carta hacia el Uchiha quien solo lo miró con una interrogante imaginaria en su cabeza. La tomó y abrió el sobre, extendió la hoja doblada y empezó a leer:

_Sasuke:_

_Siento mucho lo que te he hecho pasar, debería de considerarme la peor novia_

_También siento mucho mi extraño comportamiento hacia ti_

_En especial esa noche…_

_Es que habían pasado tantas cosas horribles que me obligaban a apartarme de ti, sí fuera por mí, nunca lo haría_

_Aún así, seguiré en contacto contigo mediante estas cartas, ya que hablar contigo ahora sería realmente difícil si quiero que ambos sigamos con vida._

_También quisiera agradecerte por ayudarme a superarme a misma, que mis miedos desaparezcan teniéndote a ti a mi lado, no sabes como en estos momentos ansío un abrazo tuyo._

_Por favor, no me hables, solo escríbeme…_

_Te amo_

_Atte: Sakura_

¿Qué era lo que tenía planeado Tayuya para ellos? ¿Por qué Sakura no podía hablarle?

Arrugó el papel por el coraje que pasaba en esos momentos, pero se dio cuenta, de que ese pedazo de papel, simple, pero la recordaba, ya que su letra estaba impresa en aquella hoja, la acercó a su pecho y sus labios se curvaron un poco tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, luego miró a Naruto fijamente quien al parecer, inspeccionaba el techo.

-Naruto-anunció con su voz gruesa, el aludido volteó hacia la dirección de la voz, aún metido un poco en sus pensamientos-¿Tienes un papel y un lápiz?-Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a su mochila, de ahí sacó un cuaderno del cual arrancó una hoja, y sacó un lápiz, luego se acercó a la cama entregándolo al moreno, quien, teniendo esos artículos una vez en sus manos, empezó a escribir.

**.**

Sakura esperaba en su departamento, sostenía una taza de té en sus manos y miraba por la ventana como las hojas de su árbol se mecían al compás del viento y como el cielo se tornaba cada vez más gris, dio un leve suspiro y luego le dio un sorbo a su té, ya estaba helado.

Se levantó de la pequeña mesa y se dirigió hacia la sala, se dejó caer en el sofá agarrando el control remoto y prendiendo la televisión, debido al extraño clima, la temperatura bajaba, fue a su armario donde no encontró ninguna prenda, ahora que lo recordaba, Sasuke le había comprado ropa nueva, así que ella, no había tenido mucho tiempo, pero se había deshecho de sus cosas viejas, empezando por las chamarras, estaban en julio, ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar haciendo frío? Eso solo tenía una explicación.

Aliens

Nah, no se crean, pero volviendo a la historia, la pelirrosa dudó un momento ante la idea que le acababa de ocurrir en mente, lo pensos dos veces y no rompía ningún trato, así que, trató de cubrirse lo más que pudo, ya que el viento se había soltado un poco, y se encaminó hacia la morada Uchiha.

Después de unos quince minutos de caminata, por fin llegó, luego llegó a su mente la idea de que la puerta estaba cerrada, así que, con toda la esperanza que tenía, espero que estuviera abierta, y sí, la perilla giró permitiéndole el paso.

Entro y lo primero que vio fueron manchas, manchas rojas, formaban un camino que a Sakura se le hizo tentador seguirlo, ingresó a la cocina, donde encontró un cuchillo, con aquel líquido rojo, trató de ignorarlo y se adentró más, sintió como sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas al ver aquel lugar.

Rojo, era lo único que veía.

_Flashback_

_La noche se sentía pesada, la luna era testigo de todo lo que había pasado en aquella casa. Dentro de aquel cuarto oscuro, todo lo que se miraba tras los rayos de la luna era rojo._

_El color de la sangre Haruno correr en el tanami, dos personas sonriendo de manera diabólica al ver tal masacre, una niña escondido entre la oscuridad había observado la escena, dejándola completamente muda, al parecer aquellos dos hombres no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia._

_Patearon el cuerpo sin vida del que parecía ser su padre._

_-No…lo hagas-se escuchó un susurro, dejando a ambos hombres algo extrañados al no encontrar el dueño de la voz, la niña salió de entre la oscuridad con los puños apretados y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, por donde caían lágrimas sin cesar-¿Por qué?- Los miró a ambos, quienes seguían serios-¿Por qué hacen esto?-gritó._

_Uno de esos hombres se acercó y ella empezó a correr, ambos la persiguieron por toda la casa hasta que por fin la acorralaron, la arrastraron de los cabellos por todo el pasillo llevándola hacia el lugar donde se encontraba primeramente._

_-Mira princesita-mencionó el hombre soltándola de los cabellos bruscamente haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el piso-Si no te gusta, te podemos unir con ellos-entonces la sesión de dolor empezó para ella, no, claro que no le daría una muerte rápida, la golpearon, la torturaron, y cuando pareció estar muerta, la aventaron contra el piso, para luego marcharse, ya la diversión se había acabado para ellos._

_Sakura pocos segundos después, empezó a recobrar la consciencia, se puso de pie al ver el cuerpo de su difunta madre tan cerca de ella, los miro con tristeza, luego se dejo caer de rodillas mirando el piso manchado de rojo._

_Era tan débil que no pudo ayudar a sus padres._

_Es débil, porque no puede hacerse notar._

_Y seguirá débil, si no se enfrentaba contra Tayuya._

La Haruno ahogó un grito tapando su boca y se sostuvo con una silla antes de que cayera al suelo, ver toda aquella sangre esparcida le traía todos los peores recuerdos que ha tenido, se oyó la puerta abrirse y volteó asustada a la entrada de la cocina, unos pasos se aproximaban. Estaba empezando a temblar.

Una sombra se dibujo en la entrada pero luego se fue haciendo grande a medida de que el sujeto se acercaba, una cabellera rubia miró y sintió alivio.

-Naruto-dijo entrecortada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó algo preocupado y asustado al ver en la manera en que ella tenía la mano en el pecho y se sostenía en la silla-Esta no es una bonita escena de ver-le regañó y la sacó de aquel lugar, una vez llegando al sillón, Sakura trató de relajarse-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó nuevamente el Uzumaki.

-Venía por mi ropa, Sasuke se la ha quedado-dijo viendo las bolsas que aún seguían intactas desde el día en que las había comprado.

-Ah…-mencionó el chico mientras también observaba.

Sakura paseó su vista alrededor de Naruto y encontró en su mochila roja, un oso de peluche de tamaño normal.

-¿Se lo darás a Hinata?-preguntó señalando el objeto.

-¿Eh?-Naruto volteó y luego sonrió-No…es para ti-lo sacó de su mochila y se lo entregó.

-¿Para mí?-preguntó incrédula, recibiendo al osito.

-La carta lo explica todo, bueno, eso me dijo el teme-le extendió la carta, Sakura se sorprendió al ver la rápida respuesta de su novio.

-Gracias-le sonrió la pelirrosa.

-Bien, es momento de que te vayas, tengo que limpiar aquí y el clima se esta poniendo horrible-dijo Naruto con un pesar recordando lo sucio que se encontraba la cocina.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?-preguntó amable la pelirrosa.

-No, gracias, yo puedo solo-le demostró una gran sonrisa.

La chica salió cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, dejando a Naruto solo, quien dio un gran y ruidoso suspiro en aquella casa silenciosa.

-De verdad, me vendría bien una ayudita-y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar con su trabajo.

**.**

El viento estaba en su contra, la Haruno cargaba dificultosamente dos bolsas en cada mano, y en una de esas bolsas, se encontraba el peluche con la carta.

Una ráfaga de viento golpeo su cuerpo haciéndola caer, la bolsa donde se encontraba la carta se vació, y el viento se llevo el papel.

-¡Hey no! Regresa-le exclamó a la carta como si esta le hiciera caso.

Dejo las demás cosas en un lugar "seguro" y se fue caminando rápidamente hacia donde la carta volaba, volteó a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie, al parecer, nadie quería salir por la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Corrió viendo que nadie la observaba y cuando la carta se detuvo, se agachó, estaba a punto de agarrarla un zapato café la pisó.

-¿Huh?-levantó la cara y se topó con una caballera pelirroja y unos ojos cafés.

Él también se agachó y recogió la carta y luego se enderezó, Sakura seguía en la misma posición de antes.

-Creo que buscabas esto-le extendió la carta y la chica agarró la carta lentamente.

-G-gracias-exclamó un poco asustada-¿Q-quién…eres?-le preguntó torpemente.

-Mi nombre es Sasori-le sonrió, le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse-No tienes por qué temer, jamás le haría daño a una chica tan linda-le sonrió y la joven sufrió un fuerte sonrojo.-¿Y el tuyo es?-Sakura notó que aún no había soltado la mano del chico y se soltó bruscamente de él-S…saku…ra-dijo dudosamente.

**.**

Caminaba algo cansado, la pérdida de sangre le había caído algo mal, se sorprendió al ver que Tsunade lo soltó con facilidad.

Miraba el piso, ya que, el viento hacía que la tierra se metiera a sus ojos, pero cuando levantó su vista, y vio algo que no le agradó mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí las dejo nenas, nuevamente mi imaginación expiró, luego, mis malditas clases han empezado! D: así que, tardaré mas en subir los caps, trataré que sea cada semana uno.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Chris-san100, Babby-Vanne, Yoouarebeautiful, , Mary Uchiha-sama, Cherry627, danny, Aiko-Uchiha05, Rossi Uchiha, angel kou, y una anonima.**


	10. Malentendidos

**Disclaimer: **Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Malentendidos.**

Sakura rápidamente soltó el agarre de Sasori con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Vamos linda, no muerdo-le sonrió amablemente el pelirrojo tratando de brindarle confianza-¿Dónde vives?-Sakura no se atrevió a abrir la boca y solo señalo el camino en el que ella caminaba; Sasori sonrió nuevamente ante las acciones tímidas y penosas de la joven, la tomó de la mano y la encaminó hacia el lugar que la joven había apuntado-Te acompaño, el clima es horrible para que una señorita como tú ande sola por las calles-la pelirrosa no se limitó a detenerse, estaba confundida, ese sujeto le brindaba demasiada confianza, como si ya la conociera, pero esta se frenó haciendo que el de ojos miel se detuviera y volteará a verla.

-O..olvidé mis cosas…-caminó rápido a la esquina y recogió las bolsas, vio el oso de peluche de Sasuke y se armó de valor-Discúlpeme pero, puedo ir yo a mi casa sola- Y antes de que el hombre dijera alguna palabra la chica empezó a caminar lo más rápido posible dejándolo atrás.

Sasori se quedó viendo a la dirección en donde la pelirrosa se había escapado, luego sintió un tirón de su hombro seguido de un fuerte dolor en su mejilla, como si le hubieran lanzado una roca.

-Ni se te ocurra volverla a tocar-dijo un azabache aún con el puño formado.

Su mejilla se pintó de un color rojo suave y un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a caer de su labio, su cara estaba volteada aún como cuando recibió el golpe, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro dejando al Uchiha anonado.

-Eso está por verse-le sonrió de la manera más cínica que pudo y se marchó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**.**

Sakura caminaba cada vez más rápido, llegando al edificio, subió las escaleras como un rayó y se adentró a su departamento. Soltó las cosas en el sillón y se dejó caer en el.

Trató de tranquilizar su respiración, estaba bastante agitada por la "caminata rápida" que más bien era corrida, volteó hacia la bolsa y sacó el oso de peluche, el cual apretujó contra su pecho y sonrió, aunque no estuviera presente, cualquier cosa que lo recordará a él, la haría fuerte. Entonces recordó la dichosa carta que la había hecho meterse en pequeños líos, que gracias a Dios, Sasuke, con lo prepotente que era, le hubiera roto la cara al muchacho pelirrojo por tal confianza…

La abrió y desesperadamente empezó a leer.

_Sakura:_

_No entiendo la razón por la que no quieres que te hable, ¿es por Tayuya verdad? Sabes, no me interesa si me arranca los brazos y las piernas por tenerte cercas mío, de todos modos sería la persona más feliz del mundo por tenerte a mi lado._

_De cualquier manera, aceptaré tu extraña petición respecto estas cartas._

_El oso que el dobe compró con mi dinero, es para ti, ya que, no podré estar contigo, quiero pensar que soy ese peluche para poder estar a tu lado._

_Te amo_

_Atte: Sasuke_

Realmente Sasuke tenía un hermoso Kanji, si alguien le mostrará un cuaderno perdido y con ese kanji, reconocería perfectamente que es de él.

La joven de nuevo abrazó al oso, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió, estaba contenta, esta vez, Tayuya no le podría reclamar nada ya que no violaba ningún trato.

Una extraña vibración la sacó de su mente y volteó hacia su bolsa.

-El celular-recordó ella.

Busco entre la bolsa y lo encontró, era un mensaje.

_Mañana a las once y media en el centro comercial, atte Hinata H._

-Bien, mañana saldré con Hinata-sonrió y siguió abrazando su oso de peluche.

**.**

La puerta azotó, Naruto se alarmó, se levantó del piso que estaba fregando con una esponja y caminó rápido hacia la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó asombrado al ver a su amigo en casa.

-No te incumbe-dijo cortante y molestó, el rubio inmediatamente se percató de que algo no andaba bien con su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó consciente de que lo estaba provocando.

-Un tipo idiota se atrevió a tocar a MI Sakura-bufó molesto.

-¿La beso?-preguntó sorprendido el Uzumaki, pero solo recibió una mirada asesina por parte del pelinegro.

-No, le tomó la mano-se dejó caer al sillón, aún seguía mareado por la falta de sangre.

-¿Le tomó la mano? ¿Hablas en serio?-Se dejó caer en el otro sillón impresionado por lo celoso que era-Ya ni yo soy así teme-dijo poniendo una mano en su frente.

-Tú no entiendes Naruto- una mirada fría observó al de ojos azules-Ella antes de que fuera lo que hoy es, nadie, absolutamente nadie le hablaba, ni si quiera tú y yo-Naruto pudo sentir cierta culpabilidad-Pero ahora que la he hecho florecer, todos me la quieren arrebatar, me quieren arrebatar al precioso botón de cerezo que vi florecer-Terminó sus palabras poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la planta alta, una ducha caliente era lo que necesitaba.

Naruto siguió recapacitando las palabras "poéticas" de su compañero, las clases de literatura le estaban afectando, y más con el romanticismo. Sacudió su cabeza y pensó seguir con su labor de limpieza, tal vez recibiría un poco de paga.

Después de tanto esfuerzo terminó, se estiró contento al reconocer su buen trabajo, Sasuke entró a la cocina con un suéter azul claro y unos pantalones grises.

-Pensé que te habías ido-le dijo este acercándose a la nevera, Naruto se acercó y estiró su mano-Yo nunca te dije que lo hicieras-mencionó sin verle-No tengo por qué pagarte-el rubio abrió la boca.

-¡Si serás miserable!-le gritó enojado-¡Soy un buen amigo y tú te aprovechas de mí!-Mientras el renegaba Sasuke lentamente lo empujaba hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde lo dejó discutiendo con el pedazo de madera-¡Imbecil! ¡No me dejes aquí hablando solo!-le gritaba golpeando la puerta con el puño, al final soltó un soplido y se marchó a su casa molesto, Sasuke nunca cambiaría, por lo menos, no cuando era él.

Pasaron varias horas y las nubes no se marchaban, más bien, ya había empezado a llover, dentro de un almacén viejo y abandonado se encontraba una joven pelirroja sentada en un escritorio con un hombre frente a ella.

-¿Me dices que la pelos de chicle le envía cartas a Sasuke-kun?-le preguntó molesta-Vaya, si que es odiosa-masajeó sus sienes, pero luego se detuvo al encontrar una brillante idea en su cerebro, sacó del escritorio una hoja y una pluma-Vamos a hacer que mi primito se ponga en acción-sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a escribir.

**.**

La mañana siguiente, las nubes seguían sin esfumarse, pero por lo menos, el diluvio había parado, eran no mas tardar las once pasadas, abrió los ojos perezosamente, no había podido dormir bien gracias a las palabras que el desgraciado pelirrojo le había dicho.

Se sentó en la cama y se quedó quieto, reflexionando lo que tenía que hacer. Fue al baño, se cambió, y se dirigió a la planta baja, después de todo, invitarle un ramen a Naruto no sería mala idea, tal vez, si estaba exagerando.

Caminó hacia la casa de su compañero, la verdad, aquella ciudad no era muy grande, aparte, Naruto había sido su amigo desde hacía años, lo conocía muy bien.

Llegó a la casa, entró sin permiso alguno, conociendo al Uzumaki, dejaba la puerta sin candado y de seguro su cuarto estaría hecho un desastre…y sí no se equivocó…allí vivía Naruto o… ¿una rata?

-Usuratonkachi-le dio una patada a la cama en donde Naruto se levantó de un brinco aún abrazando un muñeco de Kakashi-sensei, que al ser mostrado ante Sasuke, este se limitó a sonreír burlándose del rubio.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí teme?-le preguntó casi gritando, aun sin soltar al muñeco.

-Te venía a invitar un ramen…pero viendo que no estas listo-se dio la media vuelta para salir de aquella ratonera.

-¡Espera Sasuke!-se lanzó de la cama hacia su desacomodado armario en donde empezó a revolver aún más la ropa-Espérame en la sala, y no te vayas-dijo este adentrándose en la ropa.

Una vez que terminó de colocarse la ropa correctamente, caminó hacia su sala asegurándose de que su amigo lo esperaba ahí.

-Hasta que por fin sales dobe-dijo este poniéndose de pie.

-Pensé que te habías ido-dijo este caminando tras de él cerrando la puerta.

-Ya casi lo hacía-dijo el moreno.

Ambos amigos caminaron discutiendo hacia el centro comercial.

**.**

Con la vista perdida en el techo, la pelirrosa espera su amiga para que le contará como iban las cosas entre ella y Naruto.

-Hola-Sakura giró la cabeza y para su sorpresa, el mismo chico de ayer la acababa de saludar, enmudeció, no tenía nada de qué hablar con él-¿Te comió la lengua el gato o qué?-dijo un poco burlón, la joven solo lo miraba-Me pareces una persona interesante…te invitó un café-le sonrió y la jaló de la muñeca, pero esta vez, no la iba a dejar ir.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó ella al final, si soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

-Porque soy una persona muy curiosa y muy terca-dijo el sin verle buscando el café.

-Soy como cualquier otra persona-respondió ella.

-Mmm… ¿cuándo ves a una chica de cabello rosado natural… porque es natural verdad?-Le dio en el punto exacto para hacerla enojar.

-¡Sí es natural!-protestó Sakura

-Ves, eres raramente linda, tienes unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que cautivarían a cualquiera, y esa personalidad de misterio, pero a la vez con timidez y un poco explosiva-se sonrojó al escuchar lo que decía sobre ella-Eres realmente fascinante, y eso que ni si quiera te conozco- se sentaron en una de las mesitas a fuera del local.

-…-no sabía que decir, esto era completamente extraño para ella, entonces lo observó bien, un cabello no tan chino pero tampoco tan lacio pelirrojo que hacían juego con sus ojos miel, lo admitía, ese joven era guapo y extrañamente te inspiraba confianza.

-¿En dónde estudias?-preguntó el viendo que la muchacha no iniciaba tema de conversación.

Así fueron preguntando cosas hasta que entablaron un conversación, Sakura se sintió cómoda… tan cómoda que olvidó su asunto.

**.**

-¡Y te lo digo en serio!-exclamó Naruto contento eliminando su décimo tazón de ramen y depositándolo en donde se encontraban los demás vacíos.

-Vaya…que interesante…-dijo Sasuke aún con su primer plato-Necesito ir al baño, creo que vomitaré de tanto ver como te atragantas de esto-se puso de pie y buscó el baño pero no lo encontró pero si a alguien que no quería ver.

Frunció el ceño al ver que la joven se dirigía a él.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun-dijo melosamente.

-¿Qué quieres Tayuya?-preguntó enfadado, simplemente odiaba esa mujer por todo lo que había provocado.

-Oh…. Solo venía a mostrarte la cruda realidad-dijo esta con un sonrisa en su rostro-Acompáñame-hizo un intento de sujetar la muñeca del azabache pero este solo la quito de su alcance de golpe.

-No me toques, yo puedo caminar solo-le espetó.

-Como quieras-dijo ella caminando entre la gente.

**.**

Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos en los cuales Naruto había descubierto que por fin tenía fondo, lo que se le hacía raro era que Sasuke no regresará, el mesero se paró en frente de él extendiéndole un papelito.

-Su cuenta, joven-dijo este aún con el brazo extendido.

Naruto tomó el papel y empezó a leerlo y sus ojos se salieron de orbita al ver el precio, revisó sus bolsillos, nada… ni una triste moneda cargaba consigo, pero su ojos se llenaron de esperanza al ver que a Sasuke se le había olvidado la billetera, la cogió y la abrió, si ahí está lo que necesitaba para poder salir de ahí y no meterse en problemas. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tome-dijo dándole el dinero-Quédese con el cambio- se paró y se marchó del lugar, era hora de buscar al Teme.

**.**

Sasuke y Tayuya seguían caminando.

-No se que es lo que quieres que vea-dijo este molesto.

-Esto-dijo ella.

Sasuke sintió como su mundo se vino abajo.

¿Sakura si conocía a aquel sujeto?

-Sé que dirás que todo esto es una trampa mía pero no es así, mi querido Sasuke-kun-dijo Tayuya cruzándose de brazos-Tal vez Sakura ya no esté tan interesada en ti-vio como el rostro del azabache seguía mostrando incredulidad, lo cual aprovechó para agregarle "pequeños detalles"

-Ayer, Sakura te vio, esa fue la razón por la que corrió lejos de él, no quería ser descubierta, ella no te ama Sasuke-el Uchiha seguía con la mirada en la pareja-Solo te utilizó para hacerse bonita y asi tener todas las citas que nunca ha conseguido-Continuó con su mentira-Ella te está utilizando…-Tayuya pudo jurar que vio un destello rojo en aquellos ojos que reflejaban la misma oscuridad, que luego giraron a observarla.

-Mientes-dijo frío.

-¿Crees que miento?-se puso las manos en las caderas-¿Por qué crees que Sasori te dijo eso ayer?-Sasuke se desconcertó.

-¿Cómo es que sabes lo que pasó ayer?-preguntó extrañado.

-Él mismo me lo contó, el mismo me ha dicho que ya han salido varias veces y a tu espalda-dijo ella, derramando la última gota del vaso…

**.**

Sakura por un momento apartó la vista del joven de cabellos pelirrojos y puso una expresión de horror al ver a las dos personas que los observaban.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó algo extrañado.

La chica no respondió, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pareja, en donde, rápidamente Tayuya escapó para ver la escena de otro ángulo.

-Sasuke…-dijo ella acercándose.

-¡Callate!-la chica paró inmediatamente-¿Cómo… cómo pudiste hacerme esto Sakura?-tenía la cara gacha.

-No es lo que tu crees-sabía que era a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Tayuya tenía razón-levantó la cara, sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor y odio que sentía en ese momento-Eres como todas las demás, solo buscaste mi dinero…-Sakura se molestó ante tal comentario que le dio una cachetada, que resonó en todo el lugar y Sasori se puso de pie para averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Esto se acabó…-mencionó el azabache, con la mejilla sonrosada, dándose la media vuelta para caminar hacia su casa.

La pelirrosa no creía lo que acababa de suceder, ni lo que acaba de hacer.

-¿Estás bien?-Se acercó Sasori, la ojiverde no encontraba las palabras, así que negó con la cabeza para luego romper en llanto, el pelirrojo solo la abrazó para tratar de consolarla. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí las dejo! Ya sé que es bien poquito pero ténganme paciencia, la escuela me va a volver loca, aparte, no es una, si no dos, y es demasiado para mi pequeño cerebro x.x Discúlpenme por no poner mi mejor empeño en esto, pero trato de hacer lo mejor posible.**

**Agradecimientos:**

msdupree22, Chris-san100, , Yoouarebeautiful, danny, Aiko-Uchiha05 y un anónimo que anda por ahí.


	11. ¡Eres un idiota!

**Disclaimer:** Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 11: ¡Eres un idiota!**

Naruto seguía en busca de su mejor amigo, por alguna razón no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, registró cada rincón del centro comercial y por más que lo buscaba no lo encontraba.

-Donde rayos te metiste Teme-rechinó los dientes molesto, ya se había hartado de jugar a la escondidillas, luego sintió una vibración en su pantalón, metió la mano al bolsillo y encontró su celular con un nuevo mensaje.

Era del desaparecido; lo leyó.

-_Estoy en casa-_ ¿Acaso era una broma? El centro comercial le quedaba a kilómetros ¿y se atrevió a abandonarlo ahí?...Un momento, ahora que lo recordaba…Naruto traía su cartera, y si no mal recuerda, trae bastante dinero ahí, oh, ese bastardo era glorioso.

En un teléfono público marcó el teléfono para llamar a un taxista y ser llevado a la casa del Uchiha, para llevar lo que quedaría de su dinero.

Mientras esperaba a fuera, vio una melena roja.

-¿Karin?-preguntó en voz baja, tratando de no ser descubierto…-No… Tayuya-sus cinco sentidos se pusieron al tanto, sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó decidido hacia ella y la sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca llevándola lejos de ahí, para que nadie los viera.

-Tú, maldita bruja-la soltó bruscamente.-¡Eres una víbora! ¿sabías? ¿Cómo puedes causar tanto daño a dos personas tan inocentes?-se notaba el odio y coraje que derramaba el joven Uzumaki.

La mujer solo soltó una carcajada y lo vio directamente a los ojos, haciendo que el muchacho tragará pesado, no es que le tuviera miedo, ella no le podría hacer nada él, tenía miedo de que dañara aún más a sus compañeros.

-Ay Naruto-dijo ella soltando aire-No sabes la risa que me da al ver tu patético intento de juntarlos, cuando ambos sabemos que ellos dos no se aman-El joven apretó el puño.

-¿Pero qué mierda dices?-le gritó-¡Es obvio que los dos se aman!-La gente empezaba a voltear a aquel rincón apartado, pero no les interesó, ellos estaban muy metidos en su tema, tan metidos que no se dieron cuenta que la pequeña Hyuga estaba observándolos, pero luego desapareció para hacer una pequeña estrategia.

-¡Si ellos nos se amarán, no hubieran encontrado la manera de hablar mientras tu se los prohibías! ¡Es más! ¿Tú quién crees que eres para prohibirles hacer lo que se les de su regalada gana? ¡Eh!-Naruto estaba bastante enfadado, podía notarse a kilómetros del lugar el aura roja que rodeaba al chico debido a su gran enojo.- ¡Tú! Escúchame bien, ¡Tú no sabes lo que es amar! Si supieras lo que es amar, lo dejarías ir para verlo sonreír con alguien más que no fueras tú, buscarías su felicidad para sentirte contenta al verlo feliz, aunque te duela, serías feliz verlo sonreír-finalizó Naruto calmado, una vez concentrándose bien, no estaba igual, esta vez le había dado en su orgullo, tenía la cabeza gacha.

-No es justo-dijo en voz baja-¡No es justo!-Naruto ladeo la cabeza ante la respuesta de Tayuya-¡Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que termine perdiendo!-empezó a llorar-¡Todos los hombres que han estado conmigo es por querer tener sexo conmigo, y luego me botan como una basura!-sintió lástima por ella- Y por fin que encuentro uno que podría ser el indicado me lo tiene que arrebatar ella, la nerd de la clase, ¿Por qué siempre pierdo?-empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Naruto iba a colocar su mano en la espalda de ella para brindarle aunque sea un poco de compasión pero las sirenas empezaron a sonar.

-¡La policía!-chilló ella, estaba a punto de irse cuando una rubia se apareció en frente de ellos.

-¡Vieja!-exclamó Naruto sorprendido-¿También eres policía?-preguntó asombrado.

-Así es, doctora y futura abogada-sacó una tarjetita y se la entrego-Tayuya, quedas arrestada por intento de homicidio a Haruno Sakura-le colocó unas esposas y la llevó dentro del auto.

-Vaya…pensé que sería más difícil-se dijo a si misma Tsunade- Adolescentes, que fáciles son de atrapar-se metió dentro del auto, pero antes de que pusiera el auto en marcha Tayuya notó que las esposas no se habían puesto correctamente y se zafó sin que la rubia lo notará, rompió la ventana de una patada, saltó de ella cortándose las rodillas y se echó a correr, corrió lo más rápido y lejos posible no sin antes observar al Uzumaki quien observaba perplejo la escena. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y por parte de ella, recibió una mirada gélida y fría. Naruto la pudo interpretar como una mirada de odio y tristeza a la vez.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Tsunade-¡En vez de estar parado como idiota detenla!-dejó de correr la rubia al estar unos pocos pasos adelantados a él.-Olvídalo-dijo molesta-Tendré que buscarla de nuevo-sonó molesta, se dio la media vuelta y regresó al auto y se fue.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, que cosas más extrañas, ¿qué más podría pasar?... Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo, a la cual se metió como si fuera suya, y encontró al azabache en el sillón viendo la tele.

-Si vieras lo que me acaba de pasar-se sentó al lado de él.

-Hmm…-se limitó a decir.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó el rubio extrañado-No me regañaste por entrar sin permiso a tu casa-lo observó fijamente.

-Terminé con Sakura-soltó rápido.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-Gritó enfadado. Lo último que se oyó fue un sonido mudo, Sasuke cayó de lado en el sillón sosteniéndose la mejilla y escupiendo un poco de sangre, Naruto le acababa de darle un puñetazo.

Sonrió de lado y se limpió la poca sangre que había salido de su boca-¿Por qué?-su mirada se era media asesina.

-¡Por hacerle esto a Sakura-chan!-gritó enfadado.

-¡Ella me estaba engañando!-gritó el otro molesto también, el rubio solo lo observó por un instante.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?-preguntó sin expresión.

-Ella estaba saliendo con otra persona, ambos me lo dijeron-se calmó el moreno y recobró la postura en el sillón.

-¿Ambos? ¿Sakura-chan y…-Naruto se quedó en blanco al no descubrir la otra persona.

-No…-lo corrigió el Uchiha-Tayuya y el pelirrojo ese-Naruto se dio un manotazo en la cara de forma mental al escuchar las incoherencias de su amigo.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?- Otra vez se volvió a molestar el Uzumaki-¡Todo!...Escúchame bien Sasuke, ¡Todo! Lo que te diga Tayuya será mentira, ¿por qué? Porque quiere hacerle daño a Sakura-chan, quiere hacerte daño a ti-le puso un dedo en el pecho-No sé porque eres tan idiota como para dejarte engañar por dos sujetos que son unos mentirosos-Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-¿Tú a quién le creerías?-Naruto lo observó nuevamente-Sí una persona que esta con tu novia todo el tiempo te dijera que te la va arrebatar porque salen, ¿a quién le creerías? ¿A Hinata o al sujeto?-espero la respuesta de su amigo que no tardó ni un solo segundo en contestar.

-Obviamente a Hinata-chan-Naruto sonrió-Confío plenamente en ella, porque la amo-el Uchiha sintió celos al escuchar tanta confianza en el rubio, pero es que tenía miedo, no tenía otra forma de demostrar su miedo, tenía miedo de que ella lo odiara, y bien…ya lo había hecho con esa discusión en aquel restaurante.

-Prométeme algo-el Uzumaki lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Vas a pelear por Sakura-chan sea verdad o mentira la relación entre aquel sujeto y ella, ¿sí?-le brindó su más alentadora sonrisa, el moreno le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y curveando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisita.

**.**

Después de todo el disturbio, Sasori y Sakura tuvieron que irse ya que la gente empezaba a preguntar y hablar sobre las espaldas de la pelirrosada sobre lo ocurrido.

-Lamento mucho que vieras eso-mencionó Sakura en un susurro.

Sasori le sonrió-No tienes que lamentar nada-le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, entonces rápido a su mente vino aquel sujeto con el que la Haruno había discutido, si, era el mismo sujeto el cual le había dicho Tayuya que le dijera aquellas palabras, era extraño, le dijo eso y ni si quiera lo conocía, pero ¿para algo quería ser actor no? Era su sueño más lejano.-¿Quién era ese sujeto a quién le diste tremenda bofetada eh?-La chica solo miró para otro lado, tomo la indirecta de que no quería hablar de eso-Se nota que tienes la mano pesada-trató de cambiar de tema, pero parecía algo imposible, hasta que su solución llegó.

-¡Sasori no danna!-se oyó desde lejos.

Un rubio de cabello largo sujeto a media coleta, de ojos azules se acercaba corriendo y agitando una mano en modo de saludo, traía una camiseta gris.

-¿Deidara? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sasori extrañado.

-Hidan venía a comprar una biblia extraña, esas de su religión, un-mencionó Deidara moviendo las manos exageradamente dando énfasis a sus comentarios-Y te vi con esta chica y pensé en saludarte, un…-sonrió a la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

Sakura se arrimó un poco al pelirrojo para luego decirle algo.

-¿Es travestí?-le susurró la pelirrosa, pero desgraciadamente Deidara alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Cómo que travestí?-gritó fuerte-¡Soy un chico, un!-hacía tanto escándalo que la gente volteaba a verlos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-el de ojos cafés jaló de la muñeca a Sakura para escapar de ahí.

-¡Oi! ¡Oooiii!-gritó Deidara molesto-¡No me dejen hablando solo,un!- se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto.

-¿Qué tanto gritas?-apareció de la nada Hidan tras él.

-Sasori y su amiga me dejaron hablando solo, un-renegó el rubio.

Hidan entrecerró los ojos para "ver mejor" y encontró la cabellera roja acompañada de una… ¿rosada? ¿Existía ese color de cabello?

-Que jodido color de cabello, sí que es fácil de diferenciar entre esta maldita multitud-odiaba estar en lugar con mucha gente.

**.**

Después de haber tenido aquella pequeña charla, Naruto se dirigió a la casa de los Hyuuga en busca de su novia, tocó el timbre y espero unos minutos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una cabellera larga café trenzada y ojos blancos.

-¿Ne..Neji?-Naruto se quiso carcajear al ver al más "rudo" de la escuela con una trensita.

-No te rías imbécil-lo detuvo antes de que empezara la burla.

Naruto tosió un poco y luego trato de ponerse serio, pero era imposible estando Neji así.

-¿Se encuentra Hinata?-preguntó Naruto, y luego notó que una niña de unos diez años se colgó de la mano del joven Hyuuga.

-¡Hinataa!-gritó la pequeña.-Ahorita viene-le sonrió al rubio para luego voltear con Neji de nuevo.-¡Vamos Neji-kun! ¡Todavía falta el esmalte de uñas y el maquillaje!-Naruto se tapó la boca al escuchar las palabras de la niña.

-¡Ya voy Hanabi!-dijo molesto con un sonrojo en el rostro.

Hinata salió y sonrió al ver quien era, se colocó al lado de Naruto y lo cogió de la mano.

-No vuelvas muy tarde Hinata-le reprendió el mayor de los Hyuuga.

-No-sonrió nuevamente la pelinegra-¡Adios!- se dio la media vuelta con Naruto.

-¡Adiós Neji-_chan_!-soltó una pequeña risita y desapareció de la vista de los dos Hyuugas restantes, el mencionado solo gruñó.

Después de haber caminado un buen rato y llegar al parque, ambos se sentaron en una banca.

-Hinata-chan-mencionó el rubio sereno-¿Tu me engañarías?-la miró a los ojos.

-P..pero q..que cosas dices Na..Naruto-kun-dijo un poco asombrada-Yo jamás te engañaría-le sonrió dulcemente.

El Uzumaki sonrió de oreja a oreja, desde la pequeña charla con Sasuke le había quedado una pequeña gota de curiosidad de preguntarle eso a su novia. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo-dijo Naruto colocando su cabeza junto a la de la Hyuuga.

-Yo también Naruto-kun-le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso al rubio.

**.**

Sasori había acompañado a Sakura hasta su departamento, pues ya se había hecho de noche, no pasaban de las siete y media.

-Sakura, no comprendo muy bien lo que paso en el restaurante-empezó a hablar Sasori, ya que había tenido un buen rato callado-Pero si ese chico es tu novio, lamento mucho la confusión, deberías de explicarle lo sucedido-trató de darle ánimos a la pelirrosa pues traía el ánimo por el suelo.

-No me escucharía, por más que quisiera, no me escucharía-dijo triste.

-Pues…-el pelirrojo le colocó una mano en el hombro- Sí de verdad lo quieres deberías de luchar por él, hacerlo entender, ¿no crees?-sus ojos verdes brillaron ante un rayita de esperanza que le estaba dibujando Sasori-A parte, no tiene porque ponerse celoso muñeca, eso no era una cita, si no una salida de amigos.-Le sonrió de manera amable.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura un poco más feliz.

-Bueno-miró el reloj-me tengo que ir-sonrió, y se puso de pie-Nos vemos muñequita-y se salió de la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras y al casi llegar al final se topó nuevamente con el moreno del restaurante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó molesto Sasuke.

-Vine a acompañar a Sakura-dijo como si nada, pero luego sintió un agarre de su chaqueta café y sintió su espalda contra la fría pared-¡Wow! ¡Tranquilo amigo!-levanto sus manos tratando de alejar al azabache de él.-Ella es mi amiga, no hay porque sentirse celoso-sintió como el agarre se iba aflojando.

-¿Entonces porque me dijiste eso?-Sasori sabía bien a lo que se refería.

-Pues, como quiero ser actor en un futuro, practique contigo lo que me dijo mi prima que hiciera, y al parecer lo creíste-sonrió, Sasuke se le cayó una gota al estilo anime, ¿había pasado todo eso porque el niño se puso a jugar con él? Oh Dios, en verdad era un idiota…-Cambiando de tema-Sasuke levantó la cara-Deberías de hablar con ella-el azabache recordó a lo que iba y lo soltó y empezó a subir las escaleras rápidamente.-De nada-dijo Sasori despidiéndolo para luego seguir con su camino.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta de la Haruno su cuerpo quedó estático en frente de ella, estaba reuniendo todo el valor para poder tocarla, pero, ¿qué tal si ella no quería hablar con él? Tocó la puerta, su cuerpo tembló, pero luego regresó a su compostura normal, trató de despejar su mente… ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir? La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora ya anciana con un gato naranja a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-le sonrió la dulce ancianita.

-Lo..siento, me equivoque de puerta-dijo apenado, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que era la siguiente puerta.

-Ahora si-murmuró para él mismo, volvió a tocar la puerta, la cual se volvió a abrir pero su cara dibujo un rostro extrañado por lo que estaba viendo-¿Qué haces con esos lentes?-preguntó curioso.

La chica tenía un camiso blanco hasta las rodillas, pantuflas rosadas y unos enormes lentes de garrafón.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-sonó un poco ruda, pero no era con esa intención, más bien, ella también estaba sorprendida.

-Venía a disculparme-dijo el caminando hacia ella, quien retrocedía cada paso que el Uchiha daba.

-¿Crees…crees que te perdonaré así nada más?-tartamudeaba por la manera en la que el azabache se acercaba a ella, giró y empezó a correr para alejarse de él, Sasuke empezó a seguirla. Corría de un lado a otro, el Uchiha ya se estaba hartando así que decidió acelerar el paso, la alcanzó, la sujeto del brazo, un paso no muy bien calculado los llevó a ambos al suelo, un _crack _ se escuchó.

-Son…son los segundos lentes que me rompes-mencionó molesta.

No se había dado cuenta de la manera tan prometedora que se encontraban ambos, sufrió un gran y notorio sonrojo, y débilmente lo empujo del pecho para quitarlo de encima suyo.

-No me quitaré hasta que me perdones-dijo juguetón el muchacho.

Sakura infló los cachetes molesta, se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual.

Pasaron cinco minutos así…

-Eres terca….y molesta-dijo Sasuke levantándose al saber que ella no diría nada.

-Hmm…-dijo ella aún con los brazos cruzados y la cara volteada, solo que ahora estaba sentada. Lo amaba, sí, en esos momentos ya se estuviera derritiendo en sus brazos, pero tenía algo llamado orgullo.

-Bien…-el moreno se dirigió a la puerta-Espero que me perdones-en su cabeza se había imaginado casi todo un poco más "fácil". Antes de que diera el primer paso sintió como algo blando se estrellaba contra su nuca, giró y bajó la vista, era una pantufla rosa, luego dirigió los ojos hacia los pies blancos de la chica y le faltaba esa pantufla, estaba enfadada, su expresión en el rostro se lo decía.

-¡Eres un idiota!-exclamó molesta, el joven solo levantó una ceja-¡Eres el rey de los idiotas!-volvió a decir aún molesta, corrió hacia él y le dio una bofetada, dejándolo con el cachete colorado, pero luego lo abrazo.-Un idiota al que amo tanto…-empezó a llorar, Sasuke la abrazó, la cargó y la llevó hasta el sillón, en donde la sentó y él se quedó de rodillas.

-Sakura…. ¿serías tan amable de volver a ser mi novia?-la tomó de ambas manos, la chica aún lloraba y asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke sonrió y la beso, la pelirrosa rodeó con sus manos, el cuello del joven. Un beso tierno, pero también apasionado.

Fueron interrumpidos por unos aplausos que se oyeron desde la entrada, ambos dirigieron su vista a la puerta.

-Tayuya…-dijo la pelirrosa alarmada.

-Que lástima que los tenga que interrumpir-dijo con un sarcasmo, entrando a la habitación también.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó molesto el azabache.

-Te diré lo que quiero-de su bolsillo sacó el arma con la cual había disparado a Sakura y apuntó al techo jalando al gatillo y disparando al foco y destruyéndolo, dejando a todos en penumbra-Te quiero a ti, y si no eres mío, de nadie serás-apuntó a Sasuke con el arma, pero Sakura se atravesó entre el arma y el moreno.

-Sobre mi cadáver-susurró desafiante.

-Con gusto-sonrió arrogante Tayuya, quien tiró del gatillo nuevamente haciendo un ruido escandaloso…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, que bien se siente volver a escribir… (: Ya les dije, si tardó mucho es porque no tengo tiempo jeje $: lo lamento mucho :c Bien, espero que les guste este nuevo cap'ttebayo!**

**Agradecimientos a:**

UryuuMinene, SoadUchiha , DULCECITO311, Cherry627, LilFreya, Chris-san100 , Candice Saint-Just, sasuu22, DanielitaXx , KARLA, Danny, y Atanih Hyuuga, de veras muchas gracias chicas!


	12. Valiente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí.

**Capítulo 12: Valiente**

Tayuya disparó nuevamente haciendo aquel escandaloso ruido, el Uchiha abrazó a Sakura atrayéndola hacia él para evitar que la bala la tocara.

Sasuke y Sakura cayeron al suelo, la pelirrosa se sintió aturdida mientras que el moreno sentía como su brazo le ardía.

-Sa…Sasuke estas sangrando-dijo asustada.

-Ugh..tranquila…estoy bien-dijo con una mueca de dolor y sujetando su brazo donde se encontraba la herida.

-Malditos-Tayuya volvió a apuntar con el arma, pero sintió como un peso cayó sobre ella tirándola al suelo.

Sakura la había empujado.

-¡Ya me cansé de ser siempre la débil!-exclamó con enfado, con rapidez sujetó el arma y la aventó lejos tratando de quitarla del alcance de la pelirroja.

-¡Quítate de encima!-dijo Tayuya moviéndose como gusano bajó la pelirrosa quien trataba de mantenerla aún en el suelo.

Mientras aquellas dos discutían, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que aparte de tener lo suficientemente lastimado el brazo por el disparo, las puntadas de su muñeca se habían abierto, y la sangre empezaba a salir de manera rápida, lo estaba volviendo débil, pero quería ayudar a Sakura, en el momento en que se quiso levantar sintió como su cabeza se mareó y volvió al suelo. No viendo otra manera de ayudar sacó su celular y marcó.

-Naruto…necesito que vengas rápido a la casa de Sakura, Tayuya está aquí-y colgó.

Gateó dificultosamente hacia las chicas pero solo recibió una patada en el estómago por parte de Tayuya, quien finalmente quitó de encima suyo a Sakura que era demasiado ligera obligándola caer al otro lado, se levantó rápido y pateó en el estómago a Sasuke nuevamente obligándolo a retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Toma esto infeliz!-otra patada.

Sakura entró en acción y aventó su pantufla restante para atraer la atención de la chica.

-¡Ven y pelea conmigo!-se acercó rápido a la pelirroja quien también caminó en su dirección. Ambas se tomaron del cabello y empezaron a tirar, pero Tayuya lanzó un rodillazo a Sakura haciéndola caer de rodillas, pero no se detuvo, la jalo de la pierna y trató de tumbarla.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo entre dientes enfadada agitando su pierna tratando de liberarse del agarre de la pelirrosa.

-¡No!-gritó aferrándose más a la pierna de Tayuya-¡No dejaré que lo lastimes más!-exclamó-¡A partir de ahora seré más fuerte, seré valiente!

Las rodillas desnudas de Sakura empezaban a sangrar, los cristales del foco se estaban incrustando en su piel, una patada fuerte la hizo alejarse de Tayuya y más de Sasuke, Tayuya caminó hacia el Uchiha casi desmayado por toda la sangre que soltaba y sacó un cuchillo de la chamarra que traía puesta.

-Espero que descanses en paz, cariño-levantó el cuchillo dejándolo en alto y bajó el puño a toda velocidad pero abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que acababa de suceder.

Sí, el cuchillo se enterró, pero no precisamente en Sasuke, una espalda blanca se estaba bañando en sangre, y una melena rosa era la que se estaba meciendo por el movimiento brusco que había hecho su cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido?-preguntó asustada por la velocidad increíble de la Haruno.

Al igual que Tayuya, Sasuke estaba asombrado por el acto heroico de la chica, quien tenía su rostro enfrente del suyo.

-Sa…Sakura-dijo tembloroso-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-sentía ese clásico nudo en la garganta que te avisa cuando quieres llorar.

-Porque, quiero mostrarte…lo fuerte que me he vuelto…gracias a tí -le sonrió esta, una dulce sonrisa que se estaba manchando de sangre…

Sasuke la abrazó haciendo que el cuerpo de ella reposará en el suyo.

-Perdóname-susurró Sasuke.

-Basta de cursilerías-dijo Tayuya con el arma en la mano de nuevo-Sólo me hacen querer vomitar-apuntó hacia ellos-Sí se querían morir juntos, me lo hubieran dicho-sonrió arrogante y disparó, pero con el jalón que había recibido en el cabello la baja salió para el techo dejando un hoyo.

Naruto rodeó el cuello de la pelirroja inmovilizándola y Shikamaru arrebató la pistola de la mano. Hinata y Tenten corrieron hacia la pareja herida, Chouji sacó su celular y rápidamente marcó hacia emergencias.

-Se van a poner bien-dijo Tenten animándolos a ambos.

Sasuke era el único que seguía despierto, Sakura ya no tenía los ojos abiertos y eso lo asustaba, podía ver bien como aquel cuchillo seguía en la delicada espalda de la joven.

Temari, Gaara, y Kankuro llegaron, el pelirrojo solo abrió los ojos ante tal escena, Kankuro se quería desmayar por tanta sangre en el suelo y Temari se dirigió hacia donde Naruto y Shikamaru retenían a Tayuya.

-¡Eres una perra!-le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que la chica se encorvara de dolor por el golpe recibido, la rubia sí que estaba enfadada.

-Ya ya Temari-dijo Naruto aún sosteniendo a la pelirroja-Sí llega la policía y te ve, te va a llevar también-le advirtió el Uzumaki.

-Está bien, al fin y al cabo en la cárcel le darán su merecido-se cruzó de brazos y le mostró una sonrisa macabra a Tayuya.

La pelirroja tragó en seco al recordar a donde iba a ir a parar.

Rápido llegó la ambulancia y se llevaron a ambos en las camillas, una vez adentro del auto, las sirenas empezaron a sonar y el móvil empezó a moverse, Sasuke seguía despierto, giró su cabeza y encontró a la pelirrosa, quien tenía la mano fuera de la camilla, el la sujeto, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Eres muy valiente princesita-sonrió para luego cerrar los ojos también, lo último que escuchó eran las personas que venían en la ambulancia curándolos.

Otra vez entró a aquella extraña oscuridad que inmediatamente se iluminó, en un sillón rojo, se encontraba su hermano mayor vestido de blanco con una areola en la cabeza, traía unos lentes puestos y se encontraba cruzado de piernas leyendo cómodamente.

No había despegado la vista del libro, hasta que levantó la vista por unos segundos, percatándose de la presencia de su hermano mayor.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó Itachi asombrado-¿Otra vez estás aquí?-se quitó los lentes y los puso encima del libro que colocó en un mueble que apareció mágicamente al lado del sillón-¿Ya han pasado más de 50 años? Vaya, cuando uno es un ángel los años se van volado-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Eres un ángel?-Preguntó Sasuke asombrado.

-Soy como tu ángel guardián, bueno, no, soy como tu consciencia, te digo lo que debes de hacer-trató de explicar Itachi- Se supone que debo de esperarte hasta que vengas al reino de Dios…-se quedó callado por un momento-No, aún no vas a morir…-Sasuke no lo entendía-¿Ahora qué fue lo que pasó?-se cruzó de brazos.

Sasuke se quedó explicando todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días, el pelinegro mayor solo lo miraba poniendo atención a cada una de las palabras que él mencionaba.

-De verdad…ella te ama-concluyó Itachi al final de la larga explicación de su hermano.

-Lo sé, y por mi culpa puede morir, de nuevo-dijo eso último en voz baja-Me siento culpable-agachó la cabeza, Itachi revolvió los cabellos negros de Sasuke tratando de animarlo.

-Ella es fuerte Sasuke-lo miró-Cuando me contó todo lo que había vivido, no hice nada más que admirarla, tiene un gran espíritu de lucha, una fuerza de voluntad increíble, no dejará que unas simples heridas la dejen abajo, ella saldrá adelante si está a tu lado-le sonrió-Ahora ve y ayúdala-le dio un empujoncito para hacerlo caminar y que le diera la espalda.

-¿Pero a dónde?-preguntó algo confundido-No se ni a donde caminar.

-Tú solo camina-Itachi le despidió agitando su mano.

Sasuke empezó a correr, tenía que encontrar la salida rápido, necesitaba saber como estaba Sakura, necesitaba verla, volteó una vez más para atrás y su hermano aún seguía ahí, una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, no había mejor apoyo que su hermano.

La luz se intensificó cegándolo por completo, sí…ya había hallado la salida.

**.**

Aunque la Haruno estuviera inconsciente, sentía como todo su cuerpo le dolía, en especial la zona de la espalda, el dolor se esfumó cuando observó lo que había a su alrededor, paredes blancas, sillas blancas suelo y techo blanco, le recordaba un lugar…el centro psiquiátrico.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas, notó que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, _como cuando era niña,_ y enfrente de ella, estaba un espejo con un borde dorado precioso, se vio en el… era su apariencia de cuando tenía cinco años, bajó de la silla de un brinquito y se acercó aún más al espejo para poder contemplarse bien.

Desde lejos, unos pasos se escucharon, volteó a ambos lados del pasillo y no miraba a nadie más que a ella.

-Hola cariño-una voz femenina se escuchó, volteó hacia atrás y encontró a una mujer de cabello negro largo al igual que sus ojos, piel nívea y un vestido de manga larga blanco que cubría el esbelto cuerpo de la mujer.

Por el susto, Sakura retrocedió golpeándose con el espejo tirándolo al suelo provocando que se rompiera en miles de pedacitos.

-Oh no-dijo ella viendo el desastre-Lo siento-se disculpó, y antes de que se agachará a recoger los pedazos la mujer la detuvo.

-No mi niña-puso su mano sobre su hombro-si los recoges te puedes cortar-le miró con dulzura.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Sakura confundida por el trato que la mujer le estaba dando.

-Mi nombre es Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha-le sonrió amablemente, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos asombrada.

-Quiere decir-tardó en formular la pregunta-Que usted, ¿es la madre de Sasuke?-seguía asombrada.

-Sí- le sonrió- Vine aquí a agradecerte por haberle salvado la vida a mi hijo-se agachó para estar a la misma estatura que tenía la niña, que vestía un vestido de tirantes grueso largo- Todos estos años, me he sentido muy mal por no haber estado con él en sus momentos difíciles, y vaya que sí ha tenido varios-mencionó la mujer con un poco de tristeza-pero desde que llegaste tú, su dolor ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco, y eso me ha aliviado, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho-le sonrió.

Sakura observó el suelo, los pedazos de vidrio ahora reflejaban los momentos que había vivido con y sin Sasuke.

-La vida te ha hecho mucho daño y ahora Dios te lo va a recompensar-dijo la Uchiha colocando una mano en la espalda de la niña, quien se quedó viendo fijamente a un pedazo en especial, aquel cuando cortó su cabello largo y como Sasuke le decía que era más bella así.

Pronto se salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Mikoto.

-Pero ahora te tienes que ir-la mujer se enderezó y sujetó de la mano a Sakura, para caminar por el largo del pasillo.

-¿A dónde tengo que ir?-preguntó confundida.

-Si tu no sabes, menos yo-le sonrió y se detuvo soltando la mano de la niña, se habían parado enfrente de una puerta-Anda, ve-le dio un pequeño empujoncito en la espalda.

Sakura caminó para tocar la perilla y antes de girarla, echó un vistazo atrás.

-Fue un placer conocerla Mikoto-san-sonrió la Haruno.

-Igualmente, Sakura-chan-le devolvió la sonrisa, la pelirrosa regresó su vista al frente y giró la perilla, abriendo la puerta, donde apareció una luz muy brillante, tanto que no podía ver, entonces todo el dolor volvió aparecer.

**.**

-¿Cómo creen que sigan?-preguntó Naruto impaciente.

-Van a estar bien-dijo Kiba-hay que ser positivos-trató de forzar una sonrisa, pero más bien salió una mueca.

-Me preocupa mucho Sakura-san-dijo Hinata en voz baja.

-¡Sí! ¡Tenía un cuchillo encajado en su espalda!-mencionó Chouji asustado-¡Imagínense que dolor!-puso una cara de dolor.

-Por la posición en que se encontraban-empezó Gaara a intuir-Haruno estaba defendiendo a Uchiha-se cruzó de brazos y recargó su espalda contra la pared.

-¡Sakura-chan es muy valiente! ¡De verás!-exclamó Naruto.

-Sí…quisiera ser como ella-dijo Hinata mirando al suelo.

-Ya lo eres nena, solo te falta demostrarlo-Naruto rodeo los hombros de su novia con su brazo brindándole una calurosa sonrisa, provocando que la Hyuuga se pusiera colorada.

Entraron Neji, Lee, Kakashi y Gai al hospital y se reunieron con los otros chicos.

-Naruto, me hubieras dejado darle una paliza a la zorra de Tayuya-mencionó aún molesta Temari-¡Ahora tengo ganas de golpear algo!-tronó sus nudillos con fuerza, parecía una leona.

-¿Cómo siguen?-preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

-No lo sabemos, no nos han dado noticia alguna-respondió Kiba.

**.**

Unos ojos negros se estaban abriendo, parpadeó varias veces para tratar de acostumbrarse a la iluminación del cuarto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-giró la vista y se encontró con Tsunade.

-Mejor, me da vueltas la cabeza-dijo tratando de sentarse-¿Qué paso con Tayuya?-preguntó colocándose la mano en la cabeza.

-Mande a unos de mis oficiales a arrestarla, ahorita a de estar en plena corte-dijo mientras anotaba algo-Me sorprende que esa bala no te haya perforado el hueso del brazo-continuó la rubia-tuvimos que volverte a coser la herida de la muñeca-terminó de apuntar- debes de tener más cuidado-se retiró dejándolo solo completamente, el Uchiha levantó su brazo y observó su muñeca, de nuevo estaba su piel junta.

-Maldición-giró sus piernas para la orilla de la cama y se puso de pie-Olvidé preguntar por Sakura.

Caminó y salió de la habitación, encontrándose en el pasillo no halló a la rubia, siguió caminando hasta que por fin se la topo platicando con una enfermera.

-¿Qué haces afuera de la cama?-preguntó algo molesta.

-¿Dónde tienen a Sakura?-preguntó ignorando la otra pregunta.

-Vuelve a tu habitación-le ordenó Tsunade.

El Uchiha la retó con la mirada quedándose como piedra en el lugar donde se encontraba, después de varios segundos, la rubia resopló y rodó los ojos.

-Esta bien, como eres terco-dijo dándole las hojas a la enfermera-Sígueme- y empezó a caminar.

Llegaron al final del quinto piso, y se detuvieron en la puerta 527, donde Tsunade entró primero, y luego le permitió el paso a Sasuke.

Ahí la vio, durmiendo tranquilamente.

-No vayas a despertarla-le advirtió-Ahorita vengo, voy por su medicina-salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Sakura-acarició con su mano la mejilla suave de la muchacha.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, luego una sonrisa se formo en su boca.

-Sasuke-kun-trató de sentarse pero él la detuvo.

-No te muevas-la detuvo por los hombros, luego le dio un beso en la frente y la miró fijamente.

-Doy gracias al cielo que estas viva-sonrió.

-Pensarás que estoy loca…pero vi a tu madre-Sasuke se quedó callado por un instante, entonces recordó que el también había estado hablando con un muerto.

-No estas loca, tal vez ella vino a visitarte-le movió un mechón de pelo que se encontraba en su rostro.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella para darle un beso pero fueron interrumpidos por Naruto y compañía.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó eufórico Naruto-¡Qué bueno que te encuentras bien!-Naruto estaba a a punto de darle un abrazo pero sintió como era retenido por Sasuke.

-No te le acerques dobe-dijo este con una venita hinchada en la frente.

-Tranquilo teme, no te pongas celoso-dio tratando de hacerlo enojar.

-¡Sakura-chan eres muy valiente! ¡Yo quiero ser como tú, de verás!-la animó Naruto.

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo.

Todos empezaron hablar sobre el acto heroico de la chica, y como se estaba haciendo ya tarde, la gente empezó a marcharse poco a poco, hasta que de nuevo quedaron los dos solos.

-En verdad eres muy valiente-dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura quien estaba quedándose dormida.

Una vez estando ambos recostados en la cama y con sueño, se quedaron dormidos ambos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Aquí las dejo! Se me acabó la inspiración de golpe D: espero que les guste, Byee!**


	13. El libro de Kakashi-sensei

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto *-* Pero la Historia sí.

**Capítulo 13: El libro de Kakashi-sensei.**

Una semana….

Una semana ya había pasado todo lo horrible, la pesadilla por fin ya había acabado.

Una semana en la que las heridas de ambos habían mejorado bastante.

Tsunade ya los despedía ambos.

-Se portan bien, no hagan esfuerzo en nada y si por alguna extraña razón se sienten enfermos vénganse inmediatamente al hospital, ¿entendido?-Dijo dándole la última vuelta a la venda que Sasuke traía en la muñeca.

-Sí Tsunade-sama-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sakura-chan-acercó a la chica rodeándola con su brazo los hombros de la pelirrosa-Eres una jovencita muy valiente, y sobre todo fuerte, mira nada más que recibir balazos y cuchilladas y que no pases a mayores, eres la mujer maravilla-la joven se sintió alagada y se sonrojo.-Ten mucho cuidado por favor-le sonrió la rubia y luego la soltó.-Espero verlos, pero no por estos rumbos-les sonrió a ambos quienes salieron de la habitación rumbo al piso principal.

Tomaron el elevador y bajaron hasta llegar a su destino, para su sorpresa cuando las puertas se abrieron, ambos se toparon con un pelirrojo, pero los dos lo tomaron de diferente forma, Sakura de sorpresa y Sasuke lo tomo como una molestia.

-¡Muñequita!-dijo Sasori asombrado-No pensé que estuvieras de pie tan rápido-luego notó el aura negra de Sasuke y decidió borrar su linda sonrisa-Ah…hola-dijo serio.

-Hola-dijo entre dientes molesto el Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasori?-preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Bueno, solo venía a decirles que…mm…Kakashi-sensei-dijo lento el nombre ya que lo estaba leyendo en una hojita- Les encarga que estén al corriente del proyecto que se entregará este miércoles-terminó haciendo bolita el papel y metiéndolo a su chaqueta.

-¿Y por qué no vino él personalmente a decirnos?-preguntó molesto aún el pelinegro.

Sasori sonrió un poco apenado-Creo…creo que estaba coqueteando con una enfermera quien lo denunció y ahora tiene prohibido poner un pie en el hospital-La pareja le cayó la gota gorda al estilo anime.

-Bueno, eso era todo lo que venía decirles aparte de ver como estabas, me tengo que ir, adiós-se despidió y se fue a paso rápido, una vez estando lejos de la pareja soltó un gran suspiro-Su aura negra casi me deja sin aire-dijo serio, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en el-Me alegra que este con Sakura-chan, sabrá cómo cuidarla-y se marchó.

Regresando con nuestros protagonistas.

Ambos se quedaron pensando por un momento…

¿Qué día era hoy?

Ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe.

¡Hoy era Martes!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Sasuke?-preguntó la pelirrosa preocupada, ese proyecto era demasiado grande no lo podrían terminar en lo que les restaba del día.

Se dirigieron a la salida del hospital, donde los esperaban todos con los brazos abiertos celebrando que todos habían salido.

Sakura se quedó atrapada entre la multitud agradeciéndole a todos mientras que Sasuke solo los esquivaba o evitaba, cualquiera de las dos formas que le permitieran el paso rápido a su Sensei.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-gritó Naruto abrazando a su Sensei, quien solo rodó los ojos por su afectuoso rubio alumno.

-Naruto, como si no te viera en el salón de clases-dijo el de ojo tapado.

-Lo sé pero, esto me da ganas de abrazar a todos-sonrió el Uzumaki.

-Vaya, Sasuke, me alegro que estés bien-dijo el peliplateado.

Naruto giró para ver a su compañero.

-¡Teme!-gritó y justo cuando iba a abrazarlo el Uchiha ágilmente lo esquivo, dejando que el rubio casi cayera al pavimento.

-Necesito que me ayude a terminar el trabajo para mañana-mencionó el moreno.

-Mmm.. con que es eso, pues ve a la escuela, entra a la sala de maestros, en mi cubículo, esta un libro en la mesa, cógelo y podrás encontrar la información que necesitas-dijo el rápido.

-¿Y cómo cree que voy a ir?-levantó una ceja negra el joven.

Kakashi aventó algo al aire, y Sasuke por inercia agarro el objeto, abrió el puño y eran sus llaves.

-Naruto lo trajo-sonrió debajo de su máscara blanca.

El Uchiha miró con odio al hiperactivo rubio quien sentía como moría de miedo por culpa de su amigo.

-Pobre de ti que le haya pasado algo-lo amenazó y se marchó, no tenía tiempo de pelear con nadie, encontró a Sakura, y la jaló llevándosela lejos sin explicación alguna y dejando a todos los presentes extrañados.

-¿Acaso Sasuke anda muy urgido?-preguntó Lee-¡El en serio que quiere avivar la llama de la juventud!-gritó con el puño en alto.

-¡Cállate Lee!-le dio un puñetazo Tenten en la nuca al chico del suéter verde para callar sus incoherencias.

Mientras tanto…

Mientras todos se marchaban bajo su máscara, se dibujaba una sonrisilla pervertida.

-Jeje…esos pobres no saben con lo que se meten-sonrió y con un brillo especial en los ojos, levantó una pluma-¡Tengo que hacer un nuevo libro!-y sonrió aún más-Sasuke… ¿crees poder contenerte con Sakura-chan?-las personas que pasaban alrededor de él lo miraban de manera extraña y asustada.

En un lugar lejano de ahí, ambos chicos caminaban por la escuela, buscando el cubículo de su preciado maestro.

-Sasuke, es aquí-dijo la pelirrosa adentrándose- es este, vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer-tomó un libro con una portada verde y se fue cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, pusieron manos a la obra.

Cartulinas, tijeras, plumones, pinceles, papel picado, todo lo que se pudieran imaginar lo tenían en la mesa, estaban listos para trabajar.

-Bien, hay que revisar el libro-mencionó Sakura, Sasuke lo abrió, empezó a hojearlo y para su sorpresa sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, y sintió como sus mejillas se empezaron a poner rojas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la Haruno al ver el extraño comportamiento de su novio-Pareciera que tienes calentura-estaba a punto de poner su mano sobre la frente del Uchiha, pero la esquivo con rapidez.

-Eh..sí..-cerró el libro con fuerza dio un gran suspiro para tratar de olvidar aquellas imágenes tan…intensas…-creo que tomaste el libro equivocado-dejó el libro al otro lado de él, para que Sakura no lo agarrara.

-¿En serio? ¿De qué es?-dijo tratando de agarrarlo, pero la mano del moreno la detuvo, por un momento sintió miedo por la manera tan extraña en que se comportaba, pero al fin y al cabo, era normal en él, es bipolar, ¿recuerdan? Oh bueno, eso pensaba ella.-¿Entonces con que trabajaremos?-preguntó tratando de pensar en un buen medio para encontrar información.-¡Ah ya sé! ¡Internet!-sonrió y luego volteó a ver al Uchiha- ¿Tienes tu laptop aquí?-le preguntó y solo se limitó a asentir.

El joven se levanto y fue en busca de ella, una vez que la trajo la chica empezó a trabajar, el solo asentía y hacía lo que ella le decía, se miraba fuera de sí.

Pasaron las horas volando, la Haruno se estaba agotando cada vez más y el Uchiha seguía igual, en mismo extraño comportamiento.

Tan rápido como eran las tres de la tarde se pasaron a hacer las nueve de la noche.

Sakura cerraba los ojos pero luego los abría de golpe, se estaba quedando dormida.

-Si quieres, puedes irte a dormir, yo lo termino-le mencionó Sasuke.

-¿Ah?-dijo algo adormilada-No, no, ya casi acabamos-siguió tecleando en la computadora-Este reporte tiene que quedar espectacular-ya ni se le entendía bien. Y ustedes diran, pero que rayos, apenas son las nueve, la noche va empezando, pues no para ella, aunque ya hubiera pasado una semana de todo lo sucedido, su cuerpo aun no se había recuperado por completo, seguía igual de cansada.

-No seas terca-Sasuke la jaló del brazo y Sakura se puso tieza.

-No, tengo que terminar-chilló.

-Hmp…-la soltó del brazo, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando en un movimiento rápido ya la tenía cargando como un costal de papas.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo moviéndose como gusano-¡Bájame! Tengo que terminar el proyecto-se quejó.

-Aquí se hace lo que yo digo -mencionó el.

Se quedó quieta por un instante, llegaron al cuarto sin problemas, la recostó sobre la cama, donde la abrigó con las sabanas y le dio un dulce beso de las buenas noches en la frente, como si fuera una niña.

Estaba a punto de retirarse pero sintió como jaló de su manga.

-No te vayas-susurró-no hasta que me duerma, ¿sí?-era difícil negarle algo cuando ella ponía una cara tan aniñada y tierna.

Se sentó en la cama, la observaba fijamente, ella sujetó su mano y la acercó hacia su rostro y la abrazó como si fuera su oso de peluche que se encontraba en el departamento sucio y medio destruido gracias a Tayuya.

No fue mucho el tiempo el que tuvo que quedarse ahí, por lo cansada que se encontraba la pelirrosa en un dos por tres se quedó dormida.

Quitó su mano cuidadosamente y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose al sofá donde se encontraba la laptop, la cual sujetó y la llevó al comedor poniéndola sobre la mesa y tomando lugar en una de las sillas.

Fijó su vista sobre la pantalla y sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa.

¡46 páginas!

¿Acaso iba a escribir la mismísima biblia?

Rodó los ojos molestos y empezó buscar lo que faltaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que terminará el trabajo, en serio que la pelirrosa se había esmerado bastante.

Mandó a imprimir las hojas y s sentó esperando que la impresora dejará de hacer ruido o más bien que terminará su trabajo.

Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el lugar en busca de algo con que distraerse, hasta que se detuvieron con el libro.

El libro del pecado…

Su mente recordó aquellas imágenes tan obsenas.

¿Cómo Kakashi-sensei se la pasaba leyendo ese libro?

El joven sintió cosquillas en su estómago, recordó que al principió de haber traído a la pelirrosa a su hogar sintió unas ganas terribles por hacer… _eso…_

Cosa que ya se había quitado.

Ahora se sentía inquieto por que ahí se encontraba ese asqueroso libro incitándolo.

Apartó la vista del libro y se paró para apagar la impresora.

Iba a subir a el primer escalón cuando se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde se encontraba ese libro.

Se odiaba.

Era tan débil por eso.

-Te maldigo Kakashi-dijo entre dientes molesto tomando el libro.

…

-Que juegos tan geniales, ¿no crees Kakashi?-dijo entusiasmado Guy.

-Achú-estornudó el peliplateado.

-Salud, uy…parece que te vas a enfermar-mencionó el moreno.

-Nah…un simple estornudo no me va a detener-dijo moviendo una pieza- Jaque Mate-Guy se sobre exaltó, cuando había dejado que comieran su preciado caballo dejando indefenso a su rey.

…

Sasuke llegó a su habitación, por extraña razón Sakura se encontraba despierta, lo estaba esperando al parcer.

-Sasuke-susurró la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acercó rápido-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-le preguntó.

Pero pasó lo que pasó.

Sakura lo empujó sobre la cama y se posicionó encima suyo.

-¿Q..que tienes?-preguntó nervioso, pero ansioso a la vez.

-Te necesito…-dijo ella susurrándole en el oído, inclinándose y moviéndose provocándole varias sensaciones no descubiertas en él.

Ella empezó a besarlo, no de manera tierna, si no de una apasionada.

El se fue sentado y la sujetó de las muñecas tratando de separarse de él.

-No…no esta bien-dijo tratando de detenerla porque si no se detenía el, nadie lo iba a hacer.

-Por favor-volvió a susurrar restregándose en el…

Y esa fue la última gota que derramó el vaso…

En un rápido movimiento la posicionó hacia abajo, separándola un poco de piernas y el colocándose entre ellas, acercándose a ella y besándola de manera salvaje.

Su mente decía que no, que eso estaba mal, su cuerpo decía que sí, al igual que ella.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente primero que vió fue como su mano sujetaba la de ella, luego la vio como estaba levemente sonrojada y sus ojos jades lo miraban fijamente, se agachó y empezó a besar el cuello blanco de su novia.

Por más que quería no podía detenerse.

Algo estaba mal ahí…

Ella…no tenía ropa, el..igual…levantó su vista y se volvió a encontrar con la de ella, quien levanto su mano y acarició su rostro.

Empezó a moverse provocando los gemidos de Sakura y el también se sentía muy bien también…

Pero despertó….

Se sentó en la cama de golpe, agitado y hasta un poco sudado. Volteó a su derecha y ahí se encontraba ella, durmiendo plácidamente.

Giró a su izquierda y vió el libre de la tentación, el cual agarró, se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a Sakura. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y lo colocó arriba del refrigerador.

Luego volvió a la habitación destinado a dormir de nuevo.

Sakura estaba despierta, tallándose los ojos y aún adormilada.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-preguntó volviéndose a acostar.

-Por un vaso de agua-dijo el como si nada acostándose y abrazándola-Buenas noches- besó su nuca y trató de quedarse dormido para olvidar aquel sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**quí lo dejo.. este capi me quedo medio raro jajajaja, andaba de calenturienta 8- ) naah no se crean pero no se, me imagino que varios adolescentes como YO nos entra la duda de saber como se siente hacer _eso…_ y si no les entra la duda es porque ya lo hicieron ajajaja no se crean, espero que les guste :D Este según yo ya es el penúltimo capitulo :D

**Agradecimientos a:**

Candice Saint-Just, Aiko-Uchiha05, Lupe-chan, cherry627, danny, Chris-san100, jan3siitha.


	14. Un final feliz

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Un final feliz.**

Todos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones, en el salón de Sasuke y Sakura, que cabe mencionar que tenían cara de dormidos, estaba Naruto exponiendo nervioso.

-Y em…esto….-estaba levemente sonrojado porque se le había olvidado lo que tenía que decir.

-Ese usuratonkachi-susurró Sasuke molesto con unas ojeras marcadas por la falta de sueño y dejo caer su cabeza en donde se encontraban sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio tomando una pose de dormido.

-Bien Naruto…siéntate-dijo Kakashi fastidiado porque todavía le faltaba unas diez exposiciones más que algo le decía al oído que serían largas-Yamato, vete a tu salón de clases-renegó quitando al castaño de su oído, sí… él también lo estaba atormentando, Yamato se retiró con la cabeza gacha y salió del salón..

-¡Pero tengo mucho que decir! ¡En serio!-alzó la voz molesto.

-Ya Naruto…es obvio que olvidaste que decir-y con eso, Naruto tomó la cartulina que Hinata sostenía y caminaron juntos hasta sus lugares, una vez que la pareja tomo su lugar, Kakashi se fijó en su reloj-Vaya…tienen suerte, ya no hay tiempo para las siguientes exposiciones, así que mañana traigan su material-sentenció el peligris agarrando sus cosas y se abandonó el aula dejando a sus estudiantes solos, después de cinco minutos la campana sonó anunciando los diez minutos de receso.

-Trabajamos tanto en la noche para nada-se quejó el pelinegro Uchiha.

-Más bien, trabaje, tu parecías ido-lo corrigió Sakura.

Entonces Sasuke recordó lo que había soñado la noche anterior y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

-¿Estás sonrojado Teme?-preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó a su oído-¿Qué hiciste pervertidillo?-el Uchiha se alejó de el bruscamente de él aún más sonrojado.

-¿De que mierda me hablas?- se dio la media vuelta, agarró algo de su mochila y salió de la habitación.

-¿Q…qué le..dijiste..N..Naruto-kun?-preguntó curiosa Hinata.

-Nada…nada-sonrió-por cierto Sakura-chan, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes anoche?-seguía con su sonrisa zorruna-Tu sabes… ¿algo?-la pelirrosa entendió el doble sentido y se puso colorada de la cara.

-Claro que no Naruto-levantó un poco la voz levantando llamando la atención de varios de sus compañeros.

-Tranquila, si no quieres decir, esta bien-seguía haciéndola sonrojar, le gustaba hacerla enojar.

**.**

Sasuke entró al cubículo del profesor Hatake quien estaba en su silla recargado.

-¿Pasa algo mi querido alumno?-no pudo quitar la sonrisita debajo de su mascara.

Se acercó al escritorio del peligris y dejó caer el libro-Venía a devolver esto-Kakashi bajó la vista y vio que er su libro preferido.

-¿Con que tu lo tenías eh?-estiro su brazo y jaló el libro consigo-No pensé que te interesaran este tipo de cosas-notó el sonrojo que estaba presente en la cara del pelinegro.

-No me interesan, Sakura lo agarró por equivocación-respondió algo enfadado.

-Oh vamos Sasuke-dijo Kakashi recargando su espalda contra el respaldo de su cómoda silla beige-A muchos jóvenes de tu edad les llama la atención esto, ¿por pura casualidad no te llamó la atención leer un poco sobre el libro?-seguía insinuándolo a leerlo por completo.

-N..no-dudó por un momento.

-Para darte cuenta que era el libro incorrecto debiste haberlo leído, porque el forro es completamente verde…-le dio en el punto exacto para que el Uchiha se pusiera completamente rojo.

-Me voy-se dio la media vuelta y dejó a Kakashi solo, quien sonreía con orgullo por haberle ganado en su pequeña "pelea".

Las demás clases pasaron rápida, solo faltaba Matemáticas, con el maestro Asuma.

Todo estaba tranquilo, todos prestaban atención a la explicación para resolver un problema de álgebra cuando la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a una uniformada chica, de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y un mechón tapándole uno de sus ojos azules.

-¡Yamanaka Ino esta de vuelta!-gritó eufórica y contenta.

-Ino…-dijo algo molesto Asuma por la interrupción de su clase-Serías tan amable de….-todos empezaron a hacer escándalo, querían saber cómo le había ido a la rubia en su viaje de intercambio.

La chica recibió gustosa los saludos de sus compañeros, pero quería ver a alguien en especial, y cuando por fin la encontró sus ojos se abrieron, tanto que tuvo que quitar el mechon de pelo que tapaba su cara para asegurarse de que estaba viendo correctamente.

Sus curiosos compañeros llenos de preguntas no la dejaban pasar.

-A ver…con permiso-no hacían caso-con per…-seguían sin moverse-¡Muevanse par de vacas!-gritó e instantáneamente se abrió paso para caminar.

-¡Frentona!-gritó emocionada y se lanzó contra su pelirrosada amiga abrazándola con fuerza, luego se despegó de ella y la observó de pies a cabeza-¿Qué te pasó?, haz cambiado mucho-dijo inspeccionándola-Te vez mucho más hermosa que antes-dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando el Uchiha se colocó al lado de su mejor amiga.

-Hmp…-posó su brazo en los hombros de Sakura, abrazandola, dejando a la Yamnaka boquiabierta.

-Tu…tu… ¿estas saliendo con Uchiha Sasuke?-gritó para luego poner la cara del retrato de grito, pero no por miedo, si no por sorpresa, una gran sorpresa. ¿Cómo pasaría por su mente que la chica mas introvertida del instituto andaría con el más popular y serio del instituto?

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme terminar la clase para que nos podamos ir a casa!-alzó la voz Asuma que estaba con millones de venitas en la cara por lo molesto que estaba.

Así todo el salón volvió a sus lugares y volvieron a prestar atención a su maestro.

Unos estaba concentrados en lo que decía-Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, etc-, otros su mente divagaba por el infinito universo-Naruto-y otros tenían millones de preguntas sobre su cabeza-Ino y varios estudiantes compañeros-.

La campana sonó anunciando la salida de clases.

-¡Libertad!-exclamó emocionado Naruto levantando sus brazos y saltando de su asiento.

-No olviden hacer la tarea, la pagina 237 de su libro-recordó Asuma-sensei antes de irse del aula.

Todos hicieron una bolita alrededor de Ino, aún con sus dudas.

-Lo siento chicos-se disculpó-pero ahorita solo me quiero poner al corriente con las clases-guardaba varios cuadernos en su mochila para luego desaparecer de ahí-Los veo luego-sonrió, hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de ahí abandonando el lugar.

-¡Haruno Sakura!-se acercó a paso rápido a su amiga, luego la sujetó del brazo y caminó lo más rápido posible para irse de ahí y no sentir la presión de sus compañeros.

Una vez estando más lejos de ahí, soltó un gran suspiro y se relajó.

Juntas se encaminaron para la salida de la escuela.

-¿Desde cuándo sales con el Uchiha?-empezó su investigación.

-Desde el veintiséis de julio-le respondió con una sonrisita.

-¿P..pero cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo es que tu…-no sabía como formular sus preguntas ya que sabía como hacerlo sin sonar tan grosera con su amiga.

-Pues digamos… que fue de golpe todo-recordó todo lo que había sucedido desde que empezó a salir con el-Algo doloroso, pero al final es bonito-la rubia levantó las cejas.

¿Qué tanto había pasado des pues de su partida? Luego se dio cuenta de que alguien las seguía, volteo discretamente hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que el era el Uchiha que caminaba tan serio como siempre-Nos esta siguiendo-le susurró a Sakura.

La Haruno rió por lo bajo- es que vivo en su casa y obviamente siempre vamos juntos-Ino puso una cara de sorpresa mas grande.

-¿¡QUÉ QUÉ?!-gritó, luego se dio la media vuelta- ¡Tú! ¡Si le pones una mano encima a mi amiga te las verás conmigo!-lo advirtió y tronó sus dedos indicándole que sería un golpe doloroso.

Sasuke por su parte, levantó una ceja confundido, pues no sabía a lo que la rubia se refería.

-Ino, no me ha hecho nada malo, tranquila-trató de tranquilizarla.

La chica se volteó y siguió con su camino.

-Hombres no se puede confiar en ellos-se cruzó de brazos tomando una pose de indignada.

-Bueno y no me haz contado como te fue en Inglaterra-mencionó la pelirrosa tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Pues bien, conocí a un muchacho muy guapo llamado Sai, le encanta dibujar, de hecho, me hizo un retrato, y me dibujo hermosa-alardeó la rubia jugando con su cabello extremadamente largo- Sólo por el me hubiera quedado en Inglaterra…-se callada un instante y su vista se había clavado en un punto exacto, Sakura buscó lo que miraba pero luego se rindió, no miraba nada paranormal.

-¿Qué es lo que vez?-preguntó.

-¿Desde cuando Naruto-baka sale con Hinata-chan?-estaba muuy pero muuy sorprendida con su regreso a Japón.-¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí?-puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas-¡Todo ha cambiado!-mencionó.

-No seas tan melodramática, todo esta casi igual-respondió Sakura.

-¡Claro que no!-levantó la voz y antes de que empezará un discurso, el Uzumaki se les acercó sonriendo sujetando de la mano a Hinata.

-¿Quieren ir al Karaoke?-preguntó sonriente-Yo invito, ¡de verás!-Hinata estaba sonriendo con su ya conocido sonrojo en el rostro que cada vez se le ponía cuando el Uzumaki estaba cercas de ella.

-Claro-sonrió amablemente Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu invitando?-seguía Ino con su teatro-¿Pero en que clase de mundo estoy?-lloriqueaba falsamente.

-¿Y tu que dices Sasuke?-quien ya había aparecido mágicamente en donde estaban los de más.

-Hmp…-se limitó a hacer ese sonidito extraño.

-¡No te arrepentirás! ¡Se te quitará lo amargado! ¡De verás!-sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpecito amistoso en el antebrazo del moreno para animarlo-¡Y bien! ¿Qué estamos esperando?-corrió alegre a la salida de la puerta jalando consigo a la Hyuuga.

-A estas horas no hay un karaoke abierto, ¿o sí?-preguntó Ino.

-Conozco uno en donde tienen comida exquisita, en serio-seguía con su caminata rápida.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y empezaron a caminar tranquilamente.

-Genial, ahora yo soy la que no tiene pareja-bufó molesta la rubia, luego observó a Lee caminando por ahí y lo señaló-Tú cejas grandes, ven al karaoke con nosotros-Lee volteó a verlos y se quedó confundido.

-¿Al karaoke?-preguntó curiosa Tenten que escuchó la declaración de la rubia-¿Puedo ir?-sonrió.

-Pues…sí-dijo Naruto que presintió que su billetera quedaría vacía.

-Si mi linda Tenten va yo también-sonrió Lee, pero de la nada apareció Neji.

-Yo también voy-el castaño miró con reto a Lee.

-¡Yo también quiero ir con Akamaru!- mencionó Kiba y Akamaru ladró.

-Nosotros también-mencionó Levantó la mano Temari y con la otra jaló del cuello a Shikamaru-Que molesto-mencionó el.

-Vamos nosotros también-Dijo Kankuro.

-Yo no quiero ir-mencionó Gaara.

-Andale hermanito, no me dejes solito-chilló Kankuro, Gaara rodó los ojos y aceptó.

-Si va a haber comida gratis me apunto-exclamó Chouji sonriendo.

-¿Qué a donde vamos?-preguntó sonriente Suigetsu junto con Karin quien aun traía el yeso en la mano.

-A un Karaoke que Naruto invitó-contestó Juugo.

Todo el grupito se había colado cuando tan solo iban a asistir cinco personas.

-B-bueno…-Naruto temía por su billetera-¡Andando!-olvidó eso y emprendió camino hacia el ya tan mencionado lugar.

Una vez estando ahí, todos muy alegres convivieron y comían de lo más alegres, unos bromeaban, otras platicaban sobre los chicos y otros asesinaban con las miradas sus rivales en el amor coff(Neji y Lee)coof…

Había una duda que seguía en la cabeza de Sakura, volteó a ver a su novio el cual giró la vista para observarla.

-Sasuke-kun-le habló-¿Por qué no me quieres decir lo que había en el libro de Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó, ya no podía guardar más su curiosidad.

El Uchiha se quedó callado, no sabía que decirle, no le diría lo que había visto en aquel libro tan…intenso.

-Porque no tiene nada interesante y no quiero gastar mis palabras diciendo eso-finalizó frío para poder evitar más preguntas.

-Ah…-musitó ella-Está bien…-le sonrió para luego depositarle un beso tímido y rápido en la mejilla del chico, quien lo recibió como sorpresa pero por sus adentros el joven sonrió.

Un rato más pasó en donde descubrieron la angelical voz que contenía Hinata para cantar, como Suigetsu y Juugo hacían buen dueto.

Naruto buscó su billetera para dar fin a esa salida, pero sudo en frío cuando descubrió que no la traía por ningún lado.

Maldijo por lo bajo y observó a sus amigos.

-Oigan…-todos voltearon a verlo-Etto…yo…ah..creo que…olvidé mi cartera.

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron todos molestos-¿Nadie trae dinero?-preguntó Lee.

Llegó el mesero y esperaba algo furioso a que le pagaran.

Todos se vieron entre sí y descubrieron que faltaban dos personitas.

-¿Han visto a Sakura y Sasuke?-preguntó Tenten.

-¿Era el chico moreno con una chica de extraño cabello rosa?-preguntó el mesero.

-Sí-respondieron todos.

-Ya pagaron su parte y se fueron-mencionó el hombre.

Todos se quedaron boquiabierta.

-Si serás cabrón….-susurró Naruto molesto.

**.**

Caminaban juntos, por aquel bello atardecer hacia su casa.

-¿No crees que fue muy grosero dejarlos ahí solos?-preguntó Sakura volteando a verlo.

-No-seguía con la vista en frente-Ya sabía que algo así pasaría-la encaró para verla.

Ante tal mirada penetrante, la chica se sintió nerviosa y evitó la mirada del chico.

-Sabes-empezó el Uchiha-deberías de mudarte a mi casa-Sakura lo observó sonrojada.

-¿No crees que se miraría incorrecto? ¿Qué pensarían de nosotros?-Sakura estaba muy nerviosa.

-No me importa lo que digan los demás, tu estas sola en aquel departamento, y yo solo en una gran casa que se siente vacía-se detuvo y la sujeto de la mano-Y desde que llegaste tú, ese vacío desapareció-Sakura tomó ambas manos del moreno y las puso sobre sus mejillas, sintiendo lo cálidas que estaban.

-Sasuke…-lo miró directo a los ojos.

El joven se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, uno que mostraba todo el cariño y amor que sentía hacia ella, se separaron lentamente.

-Te quedarás a vivir en mi casa con una condición-mencionó el Uchiha.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó extrañada la Haruno.

-Que seas mía para toda la vida-menciono con una ligera sonrisa.

-Acepto-sonrió la pelirrosa quien se colgó del cuello del azabache para plantarle un largo y delicioso beso.

**.**

Por más que tallara la mancha jamás desaparecería.

-Ya me harté-dijo Ino dejando caer el plato con cuidado para no romperlo-Gracias Na-ru-to, sabía que no se podía confiar en ti-mencionó molesta sacándose los guantes de sus manos.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡De verás! ¡Te juro por mi bella madre que yo tenía mi cartera!-mencionó el joven que estaba a un lado de ella tallando igual platos sucios.

-Sabía que esto era realmente problemático-se quejó Shikamaru.

**.**

Un nuevo día, era el turno de Sakura y Sasuke de exponer, lo cual, lo hicieron excelente ya que Kakashi-sensei los había felicitado.

-¿Y que aprendiste con esto?-le preguntó Ino sonriendo por su buena exposición.

-Que no importa cuanto hayas sufrido, sonreído, cambiado de humor, peleado, cambiando de cuerpo tanto como en sentimientos, todo es parte de este loco juego de la adolescencia-le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

-Así es-asintió el rubio-Todos tenemos un final feliz-agarró la mano de Hinata quien se sonrojó.

-Y yo ya hallé el mío-la Haruno recargó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, quien le sonrió.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sí, aquí es donde acaba este lindo fic…espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, me gustó el final, no se a ustedes **_**(:**

_**Gracias a:**_

Lis-.-Uchiha, kaakashi3, Chris-san100, Candice Saint-Just , Lupe-chan, Minene Uryuu, muchas gracias!


End file.
